La historia de Jill - Una Shinigami en la Casa Phantomhive
by Jill Sutcliff
Summary: Jill, la hermana menor de Grell, es enviada al mundo humano en busca de su hermano justo cuando este desapareció durante el caso de Jack the Ripper. Lo que no esperaba realmente era que William molesto con ambos hermanos la condenaría a vivir en el mundo humano hasta que el mismo decida que ha sido suficiente, abandonada a su suerte termina como "invitada" del conde Phantomhive.
1. Capitulo 1 - Partida

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 1.- Partida**

Atardecer, cielo rojo, el color rojo que me recuerda a él: mi hermano mayor, me encuentro en este momento tumbada en mi habitación; no suelo tener muchos detalles: paredes blancas de techos altos, una pequeña cama en una esquina, justo a un lado de la ventana; una katana recién afilada sobre un pequeño escritorio con algunos libros... y un ropero son todos los muebles que hay en esta habitación.

Mi hermano se marchó, ¿a dónde?, no tengo ni la menor idea, me quede sola en esta aburrida casa, sola sin él, incluso las oficinas que siempre están repletas me parecen desiertas sin él, se marchó sin decirme a donde, tan solo me dijo que haría un trabajo, y ya no volvió, de seguro ha de estar metido en el mundo humano, detrás de algún hombre sexy de ese lugar, lo conozco, sé cómo es y sus gustos... a decir verdad, soy parecida a él, tengo los mismos gustos extraños... la diferencia es.. Que yo lo amo a él.

Mi nombre es Jill Sutcliff y soy una shinigami, 1.76 mts. de altura, soy un poco alta, delgada, cabello largo y de un tono azul obscuro, ojos grandes y verdes, característicos de un shinigami, también uso gafas como todos, solo que mi vista es extrañamente mejor que la de la mayoría, puedo ver casi perfectamente sin usar las gafas, así que solo las uso mientras trabajo. ¿Mi trabajo? recolectar almas de los condenados a muerte, al igual que mi hermano.

Últimamente todo está tranquilo, llevo días encerrada en esta casa sobreviviendo de leche y de lo que encuentro en la alacena sin nada mejor que hacer, esperando que mi hermano Grell regrese.

Mi localizador está sonando, es un mensaje de la oficina central, "FAVOR DE REPORTARSE ENSEGUIDA CON EL SUPERIOR WILLIAM T. SPEARS" es lo único que dice, "de seguro oniichan ya volvió a meter la pata" pienso mientras me visto y tomo mis cosas para salir rumbo a la oficina.

- Y dime... ¿dónde están tus gafas de shinigami?- es lo primero que Will me pregunta al verme

- ¿Solo para eso me llamaste? para preguntar por mis gafas

- Eres muy parecida a tu hermano... Siempre desafiando las reglas

Suspiro, que remedio, suelo cargar mis gafas en una pernera estilo militar que traigo en la pierna izquierda, junto a mi sello de shinigami y mi libreta de misiones; Will no me dirá nada sobre mi hermano si no sigo las reglas, así que tomo mis gafas y me las coloco frente a los ojos

- Bien, ¿para qué me llamaste?

- ¿Sabes acaso donde está tu hermano?

- No, creí que tú lo sabías, fuiste tú el que lo mando en una misión, o ¿me equivoco?

- Así es, yo lo mande a recoger un alma a Londres, una mujer... Una prostituta

- ¿Causa de muerte?

- Moriría asesinada a puñaladas

- Y ¿cuál es el problema entonces?

- Aparte de esa mujer, han muerto más, todas son prostitutas.

- Suenas muy despectivo querido Will, y ¿a qué viene todo esto?

- tu _"querido"_ hermano esta detrás de esto- lo dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "querido"

- Con el tono en que lo dices no pareces muy contento Will

- Ve en este momento al mundo humano y tráelo de vuelta, no ensucies el buen nombre de un shinigami

- te tomas las cosas muy a pecho Will- le dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme.

Will no me dijo nada, salí de la oficina, y guarde los anteojos en su lugar, ahora me dirigiría al mundo humano, a Londres en la época Victoriana.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Jack el Destripador

La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 2.- Jack el Destripador

Llegue al mundo humano, me encontraba en una callejuela obscura y abandonada, solo había uno que otro papel suelto que pasaba volando arrastrado por el viento frio que comenzaba a soplar cada vez con más fuerza, el cielo estaba repleto de obscuras nubes, las paredes de los edificios a mi alrededor estaban muy sucios, era una extraña mezcla de polvo, alcohol barato y orina, arrugue la nariz e hice una mueca de desagrado, detestaba ese olor que impregnaba todo a mi alrededor, no termino de entender cómo es que los humanos soportan vivir así.

No tarde en averiguar dónde estaba exactamente, estaba justo donde quería, el distrito de Whitechapel, una de las zonas más pobres de Londres, y justo donde supuestamente merodea el ya famoso asesino Jack el destripador según leí en un periódico que casualmente se había atorado en mi bota mientras era arrastrado por el viento.

"Siempre tienes que llamar la atención, ¿verdad, oniichan?" pensé al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Continúe avanzando durante un rato más, conforme avanzaba iba encontrando a más y más personas tumbadas en la calle, al parecer todas ellas ebrias, o drogadas, emitían un olor espantoso, para alguien de mi naturaleza, ese hedor resultaba insoportable.

Llegue a una esquina en la cual estaba situado un pequeño y mugriento bar de mala muerte como los humanos los llaman, "¿Ten Bells?, curioso nombre para un lugar así" pensé, quería alejarme de ese lugar de inmediato, pero necesitaba información, así que solo tenía dos opciones, entrar a este lugar, o buscar en los callejones, respire profundamente, me prepare mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y entre.

El sitio era peor de lo que imaginaba… mucho peor, estaba repleto de gente, hombres y mujeres por igual, apestaba horriblemente a alcohol, orina y sudor, además, la atmosfera estaba plagada de humo de tabaco y opio. Me aproxime a la barra, todas las miradas ebrias y perdidas de ese lugar se dirigieron automáticamente hacia mí, no le di importancia, estoy acostumbrada a esas miradas, después de todo una mujer joven de piel increíblemente blanca y visiblemente tersa, cabello largo, brillante y bien cepillado, y una mirada penetrante, que además viene vestida con una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo debajo de una camisa de vestir blanca, unos pantalones cortos, una pernera estilo militar atada a la pierna izquierda, y una katana colgada en la espalda , no pasaría desapercibida en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en este.

- que le sirvo señorita- me pregunto el hombre de la cantina enseguida

Suspire, odiaba ese lugar y no suelo tomar alcohol , pero necesitaba información sobre mi hermano, estaba a punto de pedir algo ligero, pero un hombre enorme, gordo, que apestaba a mugre, sudor y visiblemente ebrio y además drogado hablo antes que yo.

- shhirvele una shhervezaaa a la sshheñoritha, yo la invitho- el cantinero obedeció de inmediato, mientras el hombre tomo asiento a un lado de mi

Decidí aprovecharme de la situación que tenía enfrente, aquel hombre estaba en verdad muy ebrio, tome la cerveza que el cantinero me ofrecía, y trate de entablar una charla más o menos coherente con aquel hombre.

- Eshh pe.. Peli...groshho que una niña como tú, hic ande por eshhtos rumbosshh, y más con esha pintha que tieneshh

- ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunte

- acasho no has oído lo de los aseshinatos en Whiteshapel? en qué mundo hashh vivido niñitha

- lo lamento acabo de llegar a este lugar

- othra inmigranthe irlandesha?

- así es, usted podría decirme que es lo que pasa en este lugar

- ulthimante han... habido varios aseshinatos en este distr...ito, todosh llaman absurdamente al ashesino Jack el destripadooorr, ya que thiene una ...hic...manera muy peculiar de matar a shus victimash

- ¿Qué clase de víctimas?

- Todash shon mujeres..., prostithutas para sher mas exacto..., primero lash degolla de un sholo tajo- dijo haciendo ruidos con la boca para simular un cuchillo o algo afilado- y despues... lesh abre el abdomen y eshthrae los organosh, he eshcuchado que les eshtrae el utero

- ¡Enserio!- exclamo no con falso asombro esa manera de matar no es muy propia de mi hermano, comienzo a preguntarme si de verdad era Grell el que estaba causando esos asesinatos, y si lo era, cuál era el motivo. - Disculpe buen hombre, ¿podría decirme donde comenzaron a ocurrir los asesinatos?

- shi de verdad tienesh curioshidad te lo diré- dijo mirándome con algo de perversión en los ojos

Perfecto, este hombre esta tan borracho que no dudara en darme información

-Lla... primera victhima fue Emma Elizabeth Smith, shegun los rumoresh fue ahtacada en la Oshborn Street, dishen que murió en el London Hospithal shiendo trathada

Es extraño, Will me dijo que el alma que oniichan tenía que recoger seria asesinada a puñaladas

- La shegunda victhima era conoshida como Martha Tabram, esha vieja bruja fue aseshinada bruthalmente a puñaladash, 39 puñaladash en tothal

-¿Y las demás?

- Mary Ann Nichols y Annie Chapman, a ambash les cortharon el cuello y lesh abrieron el abdomen

Me quede seria, ¿en verdad mi hermano había hecho eso?, no lo entiendo, ¿qué motivo tendría?, es de Grell de quien estamos hablando, él no es capaz de hacer eso, al menos no estando solo.

De pronto se escucho un silbato en la calle, era de madrugada, y acababan de descubrir otro cuerpo, me apresure a salir para llegar a la escena, tenía que ver eso con mis propios ojos.

Me guie por el sonido de los silbatos que sonaban en las calles, a cualquier humano le habría tomado por lo menos 45 minutos llegar a la escena, pero mi condición de shinigami me permitió llegar casi de inmediato a Dutfield's Yard, cerca de la calle Berner, en donde estaba el cuerpo de la desdichada mujer, la cual solo presentaba la herida del cuello, según decían los policías, alguien había interrumpido al Asesino.

Me aproxime un poco, no había duda, había restos de la energía que desprende la hoz del shinigami, y esa presencia que sentía, Grell había estado aquí.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Demonio

La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 3.- Demonio

Me marche de ahí al instante, había comenzado a llover, pero a mí eso no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, a decir verdad me encanta sentir las gotas de lluvia acariciando suavemente mi piel, pero no tenía tiempo de quedarme a disfrutarla.

Avance a lo largo de varias calles, esperando captar la presencia de mi hermano, pero no lograba sentir absolutamente nada, había desaparecido, " porque ocultas tu presencia oniichan, que estás haciendo en este mundo que te niegas a volver?", pensaba mientras vagaba por las desoladas calles empedradas.

Camine alrededor de 40 minutos, estaba planeando volver al Ten Bells para averiguar más cosas, de pronto sentí la presencia de mi hermano no muy lejos de ahí, justo después escuche otro silbato. Me apresure a llegar a la Plaza Mitre, al llegar busque la presencia de mi hermano, pero este nuevamente había desaparecido por completo.

Visualice el cuerpo tumbado en la esquina sur de la plaza Mitre, aparte del corte de la garganta, alcanzaba a ver un horrible, profundo e irregular corte en el abdomen, no me aproxime a ella, pero estaba segura que esta vez el destripador se había llevado algo mas aparte del útero. Me marche de inmediato, justo antes de que el lugar se llenara de curiosos.

Después de eso vague por todo Whitechapel durante todo el mes, Jack el destripador había desaparecido, ni un solo ataque se había producido en esos días, "posiblemente oniichan volvió a casa", pensé " vigilare esta noche solamente, el último ataque fue el 30 de septiembre... y estamos a 8 de noviembre...mmm si esta noche no siento la presencia de oniichan, me largare de este asqueroso distrito y volveré a casa".

Seguí buscando, me encontraba en la calle Dorset, a un par de calles donde había ocurrido el primer asesinato, avanzaba tranquilamente por los techos, atenta a cualquier extraño que se pudiera presentar, de inmediato sentí la presencia de Grell estaba a un par de manzanas de donde yo me encontraba, me di prisa, esta vez no dejaría que se esfumara.

Localicé el punto exacto gracias a un _Cinematic Record_ que broto al aire de inmediato, tome mi libreta de misiones y archive el_ registro_ el cual estaba a punto de desaparecer, ya no había duda, Grell había causado la aparición de ese _registro, _pero no me explicaba porque casi lo había dejado desaparecer.

Me aproxime lo mas que pude, oniichan estaba sujetando una sierra de cadena, "el idiota modifico la guadaña sin autorización" supuse de inmediato, a decir verdad mi katana también era una personalización de la guadaña de la muerte, aunque está claro que yo había conseguido la autorización para hacerla, después de haber movido algunos contactillos por ahí.

Aparte de el había un niño, aparentemente de unos doce años de edad, y una mujer, de cabello rojo, y vestida de igual color, estaba cubierta de sangre, "así que de ella provenía el registro", me llego un penetrante olor a sangre, el aroma provenía de una pequeña habitación al fondo de este pequeño callejón, había otro cadáver aparte de el de la mujer.

Además de ellos, también había un hombre alto, de cabello negro como la noche, sus vestimentas igualmente obscuras se asemejaban a las de un mayordomo de una familia adinerada de Londres, pero emitía un aroma extraño, para nada humano, "Imposible!" exclame para mis adentros " Sera acaso que este sujeto pueda ser... no me puedo equivocar, este hombre de verdad es un Demonio"


	4. Capitulo 4 - Intervención y Castigo

La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 4.- Intervención y Castigo

Me dedique a observar oculta tras una chimenea cercana, el niño ordeno al demonio atrapar a Jack el destripador, sin importar si era un dios de la muerte o no.

La energía demoniaca de ese mayordomo se libero, oniichan de lanzo a atacarlo con la sierra, pero el demonio era bastante rápido, y esquivo a oniichan de un salto. Desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar lo que decían, después de todo tengo un oído bastante agudo.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas, oniichan estaba obsesionándose con ese mayordomo endemoniado, lo había llamado "un amor prohibido como el de Romeo y Julieta".

Ambos saltaron al tejado, estaban mucho más cerca de mí , hablaban, aunque, no de cosas coherentes, oniichan de verdad estaba idiotizado por ese demonio, "deshazte de ese nombre, y me volveré solamente tuyo" le había dicho, apenas y podía contener las ganas de atacar que me recorrían el cuerpo.

Sebastian, así lo había llamado oniichan, ese era el nombre que se le había dado a ese demonio, y el amo era aquel niño que estaba esperando en el obscuro callejón de la calle Dorset, el cual comenzaba a ser iluminado con la luz de la luna llena que comenzaba a asomar detrás de las nubes.

Las insinuaciones de oniichan continuaban, al igual que la pelea, Grell llevaba ventaja, o al menos eso parecía, su sierra logro herir al demonio y un _"Cinematic record" _apareció... observe detenidamente, pero solo aparecieron recuerdos de una vida domestica común, una simple vida de mayordomo.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera, que demonios es esto.. Y quienes son ellos, esto no es lo que quiero! - replico oniichan con desagrado

- Durante el último año eso ha sido mi vida diaria- dijo el demonio, que a pesar de haber sido herido por la_ guadaña de la muerte _aun se veía tranquilo, y para nada debilitado

- no tengo ningún interés en recuerdos de trabajos domésticos... Muéstrame algo más interesante!

- lo lamento... si quieres ver mas- dijo el demonio situándose detrás de oniichan- tendrás que pagar un precio

Me quede muda, ni siquiera había visto cuando se había movido de lugar, Sebastian era demasiado velos, incluso para mi visión de shinigami.

La situación había cambiado radicalmente, era Sebastian quien ahora tenía el control de la situación, oniichan tuvo que retroceder para evitar ser golpeado.

- que le vamos a hacer- dijo Sebastian quitándose el saco- estas eran mis mejores prendas, y las has estropeado

- deberías de preocuparte por algo más que tus ropas... aunque, me gustan los hombres que se preocupan por su apariencia, Sebas-chan- dijo oniichan

- no era mi intención emplear esta táctica, no me dejas elección

- finalmente te vas a poner serio conmigo.. SEBAS-CHAN!

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, de pronto algo salió mal para oniichan, Sebastian había atorado su saco en la cadena de la sierra, causando con esto que se trabara

- esa chaqueta está fabricada con lana de oveja de la más alta calidad, te será muy difícil sacarla una vez que se haya trabado- Sebastian se aproximo a mi hermano lentamente- siempre he tenido confianza en las peleas a puño limpio

- es.. Espera... no en la cara no!

Sebastian golpeo repetidamente a Grell hasta derribarlo del tejado, estuvo a punto de caer sobre el niño, pero sus reflejos demoniacos le permitieron llegar a tiempo para desviar el cuerpo de Grell hacia la boca del callejón. Mientras la sierra se incrustaba en el piso

- discúlpeme joven amo, no calcule bien la distancia

-estas en mal estado- le dijo el niño seriamente al ver las múltiples heridas que Sebastian traía en el torso y los hombros

- tengo algo de resistencia- le respondió con una sonrisa

Sebastian desincrusto la sierra y se aproximo a oniichan

- justo como lo esperaba de un shinigami, no puedes ser tocado por la muerte- dijo destrabando la chaqueta- pero que pasa si la hoz de un shinigami te toca, supuestamente corta todo lo que toca así que, tú no eres la excepción

Oniichan intento escapar, pero Sebastian le coloco un pie sobre la cara

-Aunque detesto el sentimiento de ser pateado. Disfruto pateando a los demás... Joven amo, aunque este despreciable ser es un dios de la muerte, está dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias?- agrego dirigiéndose al niño

-quieres acaso que te repita la misma orden, elimínalo

-como usted ordene- dijo poniendo a girar la cadena- será una recompensa eliminarte con este juguete que tanto te gusta- le dijo a Grell

-por favor detente- suplico

-No quiero- respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona

-no quieres saber quien mato a tus padres?- dijo Grell antes de que Sebastian blandiera la sierra en su contra

No resistí más tiempo, tenía que hacer algo, rápidamente desenfunde la katana y salte del tejado

-ONICHAN NO BAKAAA!- le reclame deteniendo el ataque de la sierra con el filo de mi espada

-Ji...Jill...!- exclamo Grell con asombro- que... que estás haciendo aquí... te dije que te quedaras en casa

-te salvo la vida idiota! - le reclame- se supone que TU eres el hermano mayor, y aun así... siempre soy yo la que salva tu vida- agregue usando mi fuerza sobrenatural, y curiosamente más desarrollada que la de mi hermano, para hacer que Sebastian retrocediera solo unos pasos.

-así que había un shinigami mas aparte de Grell Sutcliff... pero my Lady, me temo que no conozco su nombre aun, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis

- no creo que sea la hora de las presentaciones, pero aun así me siento con la obligación de decírtelo, mi nombre es Jill Sutcliff

- Lady Sutcliff debería de retirarse, no me agradaría lastimar a una dama como usted

- a mi si me gustaría destruirte por completo maldito demonio!- grite lanzándome a atacar con la katana empuñada por ambas manos

De pronto mis reflejos captaron algo de reojo, me detuve justo antes de que un cortador de hojas de incrustara en el suelo

-esa es una guadaña de la muerte!- murmure con asombro

Todos volteamos hacia el tejado, no me equivocaba, ahí estaba el, el brillo de la luna remarcaba su silueta, estaba de pie, tan frio e inexpresivo como siempre

-lamento interrumpir su conversación, permítanme presentarme, soy un supervisor del despacho shinigami, William T. Spears

-Will- susurre

-he venido para llevarme a ese shinigami- agrego acomodando sus gafas

-Will... William! -exclamo oniichan- has venido a salvar..- no termino la frase por que Will le había caído intencionalmente encima

- shinigami Grell Sutcliff, has cometido bastantes irregularidades de acuerdo al reglamento, primero el asesinato de personas no incluidas en la lista; segundo: el uso de una guadaña de la muerte modificada sin autorización; y tercero: la divulgación de información confidencial de uso exclusivo del despacho de shinigamis- se aproximo a Sebastian e hizo una reverencia de disculpa- lamento las molestias que esta cosa haya causado- agrego entregándole su tarjeta- mi tarjeta... Tsk reverenciar a una alimaña como tú que solo trae mal, eso es manchar el nombre de un shinigami.. Si nos disculpan- dijo arrastrando a oniichan.

-espera- dijo Sebastian arrojando la sierra contra Will

-Will cuidado!- exclame

Will detuvo la sierra solo con dos dedos, me quede en shock, jamás había visto las habilidades de Will.

-olvidaban esto- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa en su rostro

Will dejo caer la sierra sobre oniichan avanzo unos pasos después volteo a verme

- Jill Sutcliff, tu comportamiento en el mundo humano deja mucho que desear, al igual que tu hermano, también has infringido varias reglas, la principal de ellas es el no portar tus anteojos de shinigami, en vista de que no es la primera vez que haces caso omiso a esta regla, el director me ha concedido el permiso de imponerte el castigo que considere justo

- Un castigo?

- tendrás que quedarte en el mundo humano hasta que venga yo personalmente a llevarte de vuelta al mundo shinigami, nos veremos hasta entonces... Jill Sutcliff

-Espera... Will!- exclame tratando de alcanzarlo, pero ya había desaparecido.

- es todo joven amo, lamento que la mitad de Jack el destripador haya escapado- volvamos a la mansión de la ciudad, le preparare algo de leche tibia

- oye tu!- me llamo el niño

-ocurre algo ... mocoso- le respondí, estaba molesta

-que tenias que ver tu con ese tal Grell Sutcliff?

-Ya lo dije antes, Grell es mi hermano, me mandaron a buscarlo, nada más, no tengo nada que ver con lo que él haya hecho en este lugar

-si ese es el caso, puedes venir con nosotros- dijo el niño levantándose de a un lado del cuerpo de la mujer de rojo

-Bocchan, esta..?!- exclamo Sebastian

-está bien, ella no tiene nada que ver con Jack el destripador, además, ese tal William la confino a este lugar, aun soy un caballero como para dejar a una dama sola en la calle

Me quede pasmada, acaso ese niño me estaba invitando a ir con el

- no estoy tramando nada si es lo que piensas, serás mi invitada así que Sebastian será educado contigo, volvamos a casa, estoy agotado


	5. Capitulo 5 - Mansión

La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 5.- Mansión

Al día siguiente me quede afuera de la iglesia, el mocoso, Ciel Phantomhive había asistido al funeral de aquella mujer de ropas rojas que yacía muerta a sus pies en el callejón la noche de ayer, la había llamado tía Angelina o Madame Red.

Después del entierro de Madame, Ciel quiso ir a otro lugar, Sebastian obedeció la orden, y nos trasladamos al _St Patrick's Roman Catholic Cemetery _en Langthorne Road, avanzamos un poco y llegamos ante una lapida que tenia grabado el nombre de Mary Jane Kelly.

- Acaso ella es...?- pregunte

- La última víctima del destripador- me respondió Ciel- era inmigrante, no tenía familia que la reclamara

- Oh el conde es tan bondadoso- murmuro el sepulturero o Undertaker como el conde lo llamaba, era un sujeto alto, bastante extraño, tenía una cicatriz en el rosto y una en el cuello, los ojos estaban cubiertos por su flequillo disparejo, además, su manera de hablar era muy peculiar parecía que todo le causaba gracia- me pidió que me encargara de su cuerpo y después le otorgo una sepultura.

- no soy bondadoso, en parte me siento culpable por no haberla salvado, podía haberlo hecho, pero decidí sacrificarla solo para capturar al destripador... para mí fue solo una pieza de ajedrez mas

Ciel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

- Bocchan- lo llamo Sebastian- por qué no disparo?

- Disparar? - murmure un tanto asombrada - Acaso este mocoso

- Usted tenía un arma en ese momento, porque no disparo contra Madame?, acaso usted que es capaz de disparar contra cualquiera no lo hizo solo por ser un familiar al que debía disparar?

- No dispare porque sabía que tú me protegerías, después de todo eso es lo acordado en el contrato, hasta que yo cumpla mi misión tu me protegerás con la vida... Es una orden Sebastian, No me traiciones ni me dejes solo por ningún motivo!

- Yes my Lord!- respondió Sebastian haciendo una reverencia.

Regresamos a la mansión de la ciudad, pero solamente fue para empacar.

- Que está pasando aquí? - pregunte

- Volveremos a la mansión principal- me respondió Ciel

- Que quieres decir con eso mocoso.

- Tsk! - chasqueo Ciel, le molestaba que lo llamara así - Quiere decir que vuelvo a mi mansión, la casa principal de los Phantomhive, no tolero estar en medio del bullicio de la ciudad... Sebastian!

- Si amo?

- Quiero estar en la mansión antes del anochecer... Es una orden!

- Yes, My Lord!

Sebastian empaco todo rápidamente, preparo unos aperitivos, y alisto el carruaje en muy poco tiempo.

- Todo está listo, Bocchan- le dijo a Ciel haciendo una reverencia

- Volvamos entonces - dijo Ciel abordando el carruaje con ayuda de Sebastian - acaso piensas quedarte sola en esta casa?- me pregunto volteando a verme- sube al carruaje

- Por qué quieres que te acompañe?

- No es obvio, no puedo dejarte sola en una casa así

- Por qué no desconfías de mi? También soy una shinigami, como aquel que cometió tantos asesinatos, y que además asesino a un pariente tuyo- le reproche

- Lo sé, y estoy consciente- dijo Ciel cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con ironía - Si quieres que dude de ti, entonces lo hare, "sube al carruaje y ven conmigo, así podre mantenerte vigilada", acaso es eso lo que querías oír

Me quede callada, y subí al carruaje, tome asiento frente a Ciel y me recargue en la ventana, mire hacia afuera durante todo el camino.

- Sebastian preparara la cena cuando lleguemos- dijo Ciel de pronto - No creas que soy hospitalario solo porque si, pero es solo que necesito preguntarte algunas cosas

- No sé de qué cosas hablas y si las se no pienso responderlas.

- No serán muy complicadas, solo son detalles que quiero saber de tu hermano, y de los shinigamis

- Escucha mocoso, tal vez oniichan menciono algo sobre tus padres, pero eso es información clasificada de uso exclusivo de la oficina de recursos shinigami, no me está permitido revelar nada relacionado sobre los asuntos relacionados a la muerte de alguien, ni puedo dar detalle de ello a un humano.

- Eso lo entiendo y no planeo obligarte a que me lo digas?

- Entonces que es lo que quieres saber?

- Todo a su debido tiempo, pronto llegaremos a la mansión

-Llegar? pero estamos en medio del campo

- Me agrada estar alejado de la bulliciosa ciudad

No pude evitar mirarlo con asombro, aquel niño se comportaba como un adulto, y siempre sonreía con ironía. Ciel tenía razón, no demoramos mucho antes de que el carruaje se detuviera frente a la entrada de una gran mansión en medio del campo.

Las dimensiones de esa casa eran mucho mayores que las de la casa en Londres, tenía un hermoso jardín rodeando la casa, la fachada era imponente, grandes ventanales y una gran puerta de madera era lo que alcanzaba a apreciar, Sebastian me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar del carruaje.

Entramos a la mansión, me quede paralizada al ver simplemente el hall, no tenia palabras para expresar mi asombro, justo delante de mí se encontraba una imponente escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta, justo en la mitad de donde la escalera hacia su división había un enorme cuadro enmarcado en oro, en el había dos persona pintadas al parecer con oleo, no pregunte por la pintura, supuse que era el anterior conde Phantomhive y su esposa, ambos los padres de Ciel.

En ese momento llegaron 4 personas más, sirvientes de la mansión, una chica de cabello rosado, con unas enormes gafas redondas, con un vestido largo; un hombre alto, de cabello rubio que traía un cigarrillo en la boca, vestía ropas blancas y un mandil colgado a la cintura; un chico más bajito que los dos, cabello rubio y unos enormes ojos verde brillante, vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de estilo "pesquero" amarillos; y un hombre mayor bastante extraño, vestía también el traje de mayordomo, pero de pronto me pareció que se desinflaba o esa impresión me dio, se volvió un anciano chibi.

Recordaba haberlos visto fuera de la iglesia durante el funeral de Madame Red, pero una vez que salimos rumbo al _St Patrick's Roman Catholic Cemetery _no los había vuelto a ver, así que estos cuatro eran sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive.

- La cena está servida- nos llamo Sebastian abriendo las puertas de una enorme y elegante sala, en la cual solamente se encontraba un magnifico comedor para más de 20 personas, no pude ocultar mi sorpresa, en la mesa estaba servido un esplendido banquete, Ciel tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, y Sebastian me indico que tomara asiento a la derecha del mocoso. Sebastian repaso de memoria todo el menú, cosa que ni yo me pude aprender

- Lo hiciste todo en tan solo este instante?

- Como sirviente de la casa Phantomhive, que sería de mi si no pudiera hacer algo tan sencillo como esto, my Lady- me respondió Sebastian sonriendo

- Whaaa, oishii!- Exclame al probar el primer bocado, había pasado demasiado tiempo solo bebiendo leche y comiendo comida enlatada que había olvidado lo que era comer algo de verdad.

Terminamos la cena, estaba completamente satisfecha.

- Sebastian, lleva a la señorita Jill Sutcliff a una habitación- le indico Ciel

- Creí que querías hablar conmigo mocoso?

- Pospondremos nuestra charla para después de el almuerzo de mañana, por ahora, es tiempo ya de descansar, y tengo unos papeles que revisar

- Bien si así lo quieres Oyasumi Chibi-san

Me retire del comedor y seguí a Sebastian hacia la planta alta, ahí el me mostro una enorme habitación adornada con tapices azules y una alfombra de un tono más obscuro de azul que el de las paredes, estaba adornada con unos exquisitos muebles de madera de roble puro, y una hermosa cama estaba situada de manera paralela a los ventanales de la habitación.

-Esta será su habitación lady Sutcliff, espero disfrute su estancia en la mansión- me dijo Sebastian al oído

- Como se que no me atacaras mientras duermo? - le replique

- Usted es la invitada del joven amo, sería una falta de respeto de mi parte pensar siquiera en hacerle algún daño, le dejare las velas sobre el mueble para que tenga un poco de iluminación, mas tarde vendré a recogerlas, y mañana le mostrare el esplendor de la mansión Phantom.

Sebastian se retiro, dejándome a mi sola, con las velas encendidas sobre el escritorio situado a un lado de la puerta.


	6. Capitulo 6 - Respuestas

La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 6.- Respuestas

Temprano por la mañana sentí que la luz del sol me calaba en los ojos, me hice bolita debajo de las colchas para tratar de cubrirme la cara, pero mi pequeña siesta no duro mucho, alguien entro y corrió las cortinas de la habitación, dejando pasar mucha más luz.

- Lady Sutcliff, me parece que ya es hora de despertar, el desayuno está casi listo, y pronto estará en la mesa- escuche a Sebastian decirme mientas jalaba la colcha a un lado

Estaba solamente vestida con mi camisa blanca y ropa interior, de inmediato me levante y me cubrí con la sabana al tiempo que me ruborizaba.

- Acaso no te enseñaron a no entrar a la habitación de una dama! - Le grite

- Es por eso que tengo los ojos vendados my lady- me respondió con una sonrisa - no le está permitido a un mayordomo observar la tersa piel de una mujer

- Eres un demonio.. Como se que no estás espiando?

- Seria una falta de respeto para la invitada de mi amo si yo pensara siquiera en espiarla no cree?

- Aun dudo de ti?

- Es normal en un shinigami... con su permiso lady Sutcliff - me dijo colocando su mano derecha en su pecho he inclinando la cabeza - el desayuno pronto estará a la mesa - agrego retirándose

Me quede un rato más en la habitación, aun estaba levemente ruborizada, esto solo había pasado una vez con oniichan cuando estábamos en el plano, pero de eso hacia demasiados años, los shinigamis somos los dioses de la muerte, así que no podemos morir, a menos que seamos asesinados. Por lo cual se podría decir que vivimos eternamente

Baje al comedor, durante mi breve recorrido observe los detalles que no logre ver la noche anterior, el tapiz verde de las paredes, y los variados cuadros que adornaban las paredes.

Cuando llegue al comedor, Ciel ya estaba ahí, sentado en el mismo lugar que anoche, Sebastian y los otros sirvientes estaban de pie a un lado de la mesa, tome asiento de inmediato, el desayuno consistía en comidas ligeras, después de eso se vendría la hora del almuerzo.

- Acaso los aristócratas no se cansan de comer?- pregunte

- Eso me lo he preguntado muchas veces- me respondió Ciel esbozando una sonrisa divertida, pero sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su mirada severa

Después del desayuno, Sebastian nos condujo al estudio de Ciel, tomamos asiento en una pequeña mesa redonda que de vez en cuando servía para tomar el té.

- Supongo que esta vez querrás conseguir información de mi, o me equivoco mocoso?

- Si de esa forma quieres llamarlo... Sebastian, trae unos pastelillos

- Yes my Lord! - respondió este haciendo reverencia y retirándose

- Y bien? - le dije a Ciel- que me preguntaras primero Chibi-kun?

- Porque me hablas tanto en japonés? - pegunto con un gesto de irritación

- Solo porque así es como hablo Chi-bi-kun - le respondí con una sonrisa divertida

- Bien, eso no era lo que realmente quería preguntar; dime, que son ustedes los shinigamis? porque creen tener el control de quien vive o muere

- Nosotros somos dioses mocoso, es nuestra misión, por eso estamos en el mundo, somos la muerte de la cual nadie puede escapar, sabemos cuándo y cómo morirá alguien, y tenemos el poder de juzgar si esa persona de verdad debe o no vivir, eso depende de lo que encontremos en el _Cinematic Record_

- Que es eso de _Cinematic Record?_

- Es un registro que se va creando a lo largo de la vida, a veces cuando los humanos dicen "vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos" es solamente que aquella persona logro ver su Cinematic Record, en el vemos todo lo que la persona hizo, bueno o malo, no hay verdad que se oculte de nosotros, y en ocasiones eso nos puede llevar a decidir si aquella persona puede continuar viviendo o no

- Aquel hombre menciono un reglamento, que es lo que pueden o no hacer

- Eso no te lo puedo revelar pequeño enano, es información clasificada del mundo shinigami

- Porque te expulsaron?

- Intentas tomarme el pelo?!- le reclame con algo de molestia

- Solo escuche algo sobre unos anteojos - murmuro con su típica sonrisa de malicia

- Los shinigamis usan anteojos, eso es todo, está en el reglamento también

- Y por que tu no?

- Mira la situación conmigo es extraña entiendes?, todo en mi lo es, mi manera de ser, mi manera de vestir, mi forma de cazar, no soy como los demás, así que tiendo a infringir ciertas reglas

Justo en ese momento Sebastian entro a la habitación, traía una bandeja de plata con algunos pastelitos y un poco de té para acompañarlos, Ciel continuo preguntándome cosas en lo que Sebastian preparaba el té.

- Que hacías tu en el mundo humano?

- Me mandaron por mi hermano

- Por qué no vino aquel hombre por él en lugar de enviarte

- Eso es algo que no se, aun así, aunque no me hubieran enviado, hubiera venido yo sola, con tal de encontrar a mi hermano, sabía que estaba aquí, y sabia que se había obsesionado con algún humano y por eso no había vuelto, solo que no esperaba que su obsesión fuera un demonio, sabía que tenía gustos extraños... pero no a tal punto... Escúchame bien Sebastian Michaelis... hare todo lo posible por recuperar a mi hermano y arrebatártelo de tus malignas garras!

- Por mi mejor si lo aleja de mi lady Sutcliff - me respondió Sebastian sonriendo - y por lo que me permite ver, al parecer no solo su hermano tiene gustos extraños, se lo digo con todo respeto

- Acaso todos los shinigamis son así? Pregunto Ciel recargando la barbilla sobre su mano izquierda

- Por supuesto que no- respondí levantándome y saliendo de la habitación - No perderé ante ti Sebastian Michaelis! murmure mientras caminaba a la habitación donde había dormido para tomar mi katana- terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente.


	7. Capitulo 7 - Casa de Locos

La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 7: Casa de locos

Me la pase días enteros asechando a Sebastian, buscaba el momento de tomarlo por sorpresa para poder atacar, hasta que cierto día descubrí que los sirvientes, menos el anciano chibi, eran unos idiotas, no entiendo cómo es que no han destruido la mansión entera.

Primero aseche a Sebastian cuando hacia los preparativos del almuerzo, observaba desde detrás de la puerta de la cocina, fue entonces que Bard, el que se supone ostenta el título de cocinero, entro en la cocina, no habían pasado ni dos minutos, y una enorme bola de fuego hizo que la puerta se soltara de sus bisagras y me aplastara contra la pared, al menos me sirvió de escudo para protegerme del fuego.

Después del almuerzo, Sebastian salió al jardín para supervisar el trabajo de Finny, el jardinero, me encontraba oculta detrás de un pequeño pino, en la base de la escalinata, hasta que mis agudos sentidos me permitieron visualizar una enorme roca que se dirigía a mí, logre esquivarla por muy poco cuando salte hacia un costado.

- Que rayos fue esto? - me pregunte con asombro

- Están bien - pregunto Finny acercándose a nosotros

- Finny, deberías de tener más cuidado- le dijo Sebastian con pequeño tono de molestia- Has puesto en peligro a lady Sutcliff por muy poco

- Lo siento mucho - se disculpo

- parte esa roca y usa los trozos para reparan la barda del jardín, y Finny... mide tu fuerza esta vez- le dijo Sebastian entrando a la mansión

- Como diga señor Sebastian- dijo Finny con alegría, después le propino un puñetazo a la roca y la partió en cientos de trozos de distintos tamaños

- Tiene... una fuerza increíble!- exclame

Entre en la mansión nuevamente, no podía sentir la presencia de Sebastian por ningún lado, camine por toda la mansión, justo antes de volver a la cocina, escuche un grito pidiendo ayuda que provenía de más adelante, me apresure a ver qué pasaba, y vi a Mei Rin corriendo con un montón de cajas apiladas que le impedían ver por dónde iba, al parecer había comenzado a correr tratando de mantener el equilibrio de las cajas y ahora no podía detenerse.

Tropezó a un par de metros de distancia de donde me encontraba, las cajas salieron volando por los aires, y se dirigían hacia mí, trataría de tomarlas para evitar que cayeran al piso, retrocedí tanteando la distancia, pero choque contra el cuerpo de Sebastian, el cual me sujeto con un brazo para que no cayera, y con el otro, tomo todas las cajas apilándolas mientras caían.

- Mei Rin, te he dicho que no apiles las cosas tan altas de modo que te impidan la visión

- Lo siento señor Sebastian- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia

- Se encuentra bien lady Sutcliff?- me pregunto sin alejar su brazo de mi

- Que rayos está pasando en esta mansión?! - exclame - Acaso les diste ordenes de que intentaran matarme?!- le reproche a Sebastian

- Mei Rin, ve a asear el hall principal, y por favor... no rompas nada!- le ordeno a la sirvienta - lady Sutcliff como la invitada de mi amo le pido a usted también que deje de exponerse a los peligros de esta mansión, en ningún momento he tratado de aniquilarla como usted asegura

- Todos los sirvientes han intentado asesinarme

- Solamente ha estado en los lugares equivocados my lady, todos estos sirvientes son así, pero existe un motivo especial por el cual están ellos aquí

- Si ese es el caso... entonces aleja tu brazo de mí, no intentes propasarte

- He notado que me ha estado siguiendo, podría preguntar a que se debe?

- Solamente quiero terminar lo que Will interrumpió en el callejón aquel día, a menos que te acobardes

- Sera en otro momento my lady, justo ahora no me queda mucho tiempo, aun debo hacer los preparativos de la comida y el postre

- La cita es antes de la hora del té demonio, espero que no huyas- le dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme

- Me deja en una difícil posición my lady- murmuro Sebastian soltando un suspiro

Salí de nueva cuenta al jardín, me apetecía explorar el bosque que rodeaba a la mansión Phantomhive; trepe a las ramas de un árbol cercano, voltee la mirada de nuevo hacia el jardín, y vi unos hermosos rosales que acababan de florecer, después vi a Finny acercarse a ellos

- Son unos lindos rosales, fuiste tú quien los cultivo no es verdad?- le dije saltando de la rama y aterrizando frente a el

- Si, los he estado cuidando desde que el señor Sebastian los mando a traer desde Alemania, me alegra que hayan florecido antes de navidad- me respondió con una cálida sonrisa, pero a juzgar por su siguiente expresión, perecía que acababa de recordar algo importante- Ya casi estamos en Navidad!... disculpe señorita Jill , necesito hacer algo- me dijo antes de salir corriendo

- Todos en esta casa son bastante extraños- murmure al ver correr a Finny

Planeaba caminar por el bosque un rato, pero cuando subí a la rama nuevamente vi un carruaje que se aproximaba a la mansión, así que decidí volver a entrar para ver de quien se trataba, me parecía extraño que hubiera humanos capaces de venir hasta acá, y menos ahora que comenzaba a soplar un viento invernal.

Cuando entre a la casa me tope con una mujer, lucia bastante joven, y tenía un semblante estricto, venia acompañada de una niña más o menos de la edad de Ciel, de cabellos rizados y de un color ambarino brillante. La cual se lanzo para abrazar a Ciel.

- Elizabeth!- le reclamo la mujer- deberías de abstenerte de hacer estas escenas impropias, además, deberías de saludar primero

- Lo lamento mucho madre- le dijo la niña

- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Marquesa Middleford

- Déjate de formalismos, y que es esa facha de recién levantado que tienes, presumo que de verdad te acabas de levantar

- De verdad ha sido bastante tiempo- dijo Sebastian inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo- bienvenidas Marquesa, Lady Elizabeth, gracias por tomarse la molestia de viajar todo el camino hasta aquí

Alcance a ver que la marquesa miraba con enojo a Sebastian y a Ciel

- Tengo algo en el rostro?- pregunto Sebastian un poco sorprendido

- Que apariencia tan indecente tienes tu- le reclamo la marquesa- ustedes dos, tanto amo como sirviente a pesar de ser hombres mantienen el flequillo largo, el solo verlos me irrita- agrego tomando el flequillo de Sebastian- deberían de aprender a Tanaka

- Tía, Tía por favor espera un minuto- escuche decir a Ciel- AAHHHHH!

Cuando mire detenidamente a los dos me di cuenta de que la marquesa les había peinado el flequillo hacia atrás, no pude evitar entrar al hall y comenzar a reírme, fue un error.

- Y quien es ella?- pregunto la mujer al verme

- Yo la vi en el funeral de la tía Ann- dijo Elizabeth

- Es una conocida del amo Ciel, viene desde muy lejos y no sabemos cuánto tiempo vaya a quedarse en Londres, cuestiones de trabajo- respondió Sebastian- Su nombre el Jill Sutcliff... Lady Sutcliff ellas son La marquesa Frances Middleford, hermana del anterior conde Phantomhive, y tía del joven amo Ciel; y su hija Elizabeth Middleford, la prometida del joven amo.

- Encantada de conocerlas- dije inclinando la cabeza

- Tienes una pinta bastante extraña- me dijo la marquesa, trate de disimular mi disgusto- que son esas ropas que usas, son inapropiadas para una dama, y ese cabello,... tendré que hacer algo contigo en este instante- agrego arrastrándome escaleras arriba

"Que ser humano tan aterrador es esta mujer" pensaba al tiempo que entramos a una habitación que no difería mucho de la mía, solo que esta tenia tapices blancos con una alfombra a juego, los muebles simplemente eran una cama impecablemente arreglada, un mas de mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, un hermoso ropero blanco, y un lindo tocador del mismo color, con detalles en rosa pastel, a pesar de estar impecablemente limpia, se notaba que la habitación no se había usado en muchos años.

La marquesa abrió un enorme ropero el cual estaba lleno de vestidos, "sospecho que de ella, se supone que era la hermana del anterior conde, esta mujer de verdad me da miedo"

Saco varias piezas de aquel ropero, zapatos, una faldilla, medias, diferentes vestidos, y un corsé, salió de la habitación un momento y después regreso, había alcanzado a escuchar levemente que llamaba a Sebastian, pero no logre escuchar que le dijo.

- Bien quítate esas ropas indecentes- me dijo

- Indecentes? que tiene de indecentes?

- Esas no son ropas que una dama refinada deba usar, no sé como mi sobrino te permitió entrar en esta casa con esas fachas, o te desvistes sola o lo hago yo

-S..Si señora- dije haciendo caso de inmediato -"me da más miedo que Will"

Me quede solamente con la ropa interior, que por lo lograba ver, tampoco le agradaba, no entendía como esta mujer había logrado intimidar a una shinigami como yo, pero de verdad me aterraba esa mujer.

La marquesa me coloco primero una especie de fondo... después una faldilla y después, tomo el corsé.

- No es enserio que debo usar eso verdad?- pegunte nerviosa

- Claro que lo usaras, esto resaltara tu figura, eres una chica delgada hay que resaltarla mas

- "quiero a mi hermano"- me queje para mis adentros

Me obligo a ponerme el corsé, y después lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, que por cierto eran bastantes.

- Me estoy ahogando- me queje con dificultad

- Tonterías, una dama tiene que tolerar esto, es el precio de la belleza y la clase- me reprocho apretándolo aun mas

- Ouchh!... me voy a morir! - me volví a quejar

- Solo un poco mas

Era incomodo, y me estaba asfixiando, comencé a pensar en que después de todo si existía la manera de matar a un shinigami... un corsé. La marquesa tomo varios vestidos y me los sobreponía para ver como lucían, al final término por escoger un vestido azul obscuro, pero antes de ponérmelo tomo mi katana y la observo un momento

- Excelente arma señorita Sutcliff, perfectamente balanceada, y la hoja es completamente recta y maciza a pesar de las inscripciones grabadas , muy bien, el vestido consta de dos piezas, por lo cual podrá llevar la espada oculta entre sus ropas sin que nadie pueda siquiera sospecharlo.

La marquesa coloco la espada, y después me coloco el vestido, tenía razón, a simple vista no se notaba que iba armada, al menos un humano no lo notaria, me hizo sentarme en una silla, para mi sorpresa la katana no me estorbaba, estorbaba mas el vestido, llamaron a la puerta, la marquesa abrió la puerta, era Sebastian el cual le llevaba un maletín

- Esto no es bueno- susurre, tenía razón, en ese maletín había peines y maquillaje, fue peor que una tortura. Al finalizar me mire en el espejo del lujoso tocador que estaba en la habitación, por un momento no reconocí a la mujer que veía en el reflejo, pronto caí en cuenta que era yo la que estaba ahí, me habían transformado en muy poco tiempo, y había hecho un trabajo maravilloso, el maquillaje era muy natural, además me había soltado el cabello y había sujetado algunos mechones en media coleta, me era raro verme así, pero aun así me gustaba como lucia.

Bajamos enseguida, me sorprendí de poder caminar con zapatos de tacos altos, al menos aun no me mataba, al bajar la escalera me percate de las miradas de asombro de todos.

- Luce muy bonita- dijo Elizabeth entusiasmada- Wow, mamá es sorprendente verdad Ciel

- Tienes razón, la tía Frances me sorprende

- Lo que me sorprende es que tu sigas siento tan relajado como siempre, y que tu mayordomo aun conserve esa imagen tan desaliñada, recuerda que tu vas a ser el que se casara con mi hija en un futuro, tienes que dar una buena imagen!- les reclamo las marquesa - Voy a reentrenarte el día de hoy, y comenzare por revisar esta mansión

Ciel y Sebastian se quedaron como piedras, ninguno se movió ni dijo nada.


	8. Capitulo 8 - Cumpleaños

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 8: Cumpleaños**

Madame Frances dijo que verificaría la mansión completa, para asegurarse de que Ciel aun la podía mantener en orden, Sebastian se ofreció amablemente a mostrarle el camino, y comenzaría por el jardín, argumentando que las rosas de invierno estaban particularmente hermosas, al abrir la puerta alcance a observar una escena no muy grata, Finny estaba arrancando las rosas que había visto tan hermosas hacia solo un poco tiempo.

- Lo lamento - se disculpo Sebastian - He cometido un error, me gustaría que visitara el Salón, lo he re decorado hace algunos días, desde ahí podría tener una esplendida vista del jardín, y podrá observar desde un mejor ángulo los rosales - agrego conduciendo a la marquesa al salón

Al abrir la puerta note otra terrible escena, peor que la del jardín, Mei Rin estaba dentro, y logre percibir que había desordenado absolutamente todo el salón

-oopss... he cometido otro error, lo siento mucho, han hecho un largo viaje desde Londres, y me apena mucho no haberme percatado de ello, deberíamos tomar el té en el invernadero, he preparado un hermoso rincón para esta ocasión, y también he mandado a traer para el joven amo unos naranjos de España, he intentado usar esos frutos con un poco de té de Ceylán cultivado en Dimbula para así servirle te negro saborizado con naranja

Justo en ese momento escuche una explosión proveniente del invernadero, me lleve una mano a la cara, sabia que Bard tenia que ver con aquello, al menos así había intentado matarme accidentalmente esa misma mañana, Sebastian se quedo en silencio, solo con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro.

- Has cometido otro error de nuevo?- le reclamo la Marquesa- Semejante hombre tan indeciso!

- Lo siento mucho- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia- Mi forma de manejar los asuntos son algo...- se quedo callado, parecía haber recordado algo- Oh! he recordado cual es el lugar que he tratado de hacer que la marquesa visite

Me quede sorprendida, Sebastian estaba improvisando su dialogo, me preguntaba si de verdad la marquesa le creería, si de verdad existía "ese" lugar al que se refería.

- Aunque puede no ser muy adecuado para las damas el visitarlo... de todos modos, por favor permítame llevarla a los establos

"Los...establos; que está tramando con llevarla ahí?" me pregunte siguiéndolos al exterior de la mansión; llegamos a un enorme establo de madera de techos muy altos, mucho más grande sé lo que había imaginado en un principio había espacio para más de 20 caballos, contaba con una buena ubicación para la circulación del aire, además de que el lugar estaba muy bien aseado e iluminado, nos aproximamos a un bloque de más o menos 4 metros de longitud por unos 3 de ancho, en el cual había un hermoso caballo negro.

- Que opina de esto marquesa?- le pregunto aproximándose a acariciar al caballo -especialmente compre este ejemplar para ser el caballo personal del joven amo, y he tenido siempre el deseo de mostrárselo a la marquesa

Madame Frances estaba sin palabras, observaba detenidamente al animal que Sebastian le mostraba, valorándolo con la mirada.

- Woa! Sin duda es un magnifico animal- dijo al fin- Tiene una gran contextura, y un magnifico porte- agrego, después desvió la mirada un poco- Ciel- dijo volteando a ver al mocoso- Quieres ir a cazar conmigo ahora?

- Con usted tía...?

- Es una buena oportunidad para ver con qué clase de hombre contraerá matrimonio mi hija- le dijo- O acaso será... que cazar es una tarea muy ardua para el Conde Phantomhive?

- De acuerdo - le respondió aceptando el reto que la marquesa le ofrecía- Sebastian... prepara todo

Sebastian solo hizo una reverencia y se marcho de los establos.

- Nos acompañara lady Sutcliff? - pregunto la marquesa dirigiéndose a mi

Lance un suspiro de fastidio, la verdad no me apetecía ir con ellos a ningún lado, pero el sonido de una explosión mas a mis espaldas me recordó que esos tres idiotas me matarían accidentalmente si me quedaba en la mansión.

- Sera todo un placer observar este espectáculo- dije con una falsa amabilidad, detestaba la cacería de animales, me era mucho más entretenido cazar víctimas humanas

Sebastian volvió al poco tiempo, traía varias cosas con él, algunas armas, y también traía un juego de té, y un cambio de ropa para Ciel, el cual constaba de una chaqueta una gorra y un pantalón a cuadros, además de unas botas de cuero negras, después saco el caballo de Ciel de la cuadra, y le ofreció a madame Frances un hermoso caballo blanco, y a mí un hermoso caballo de un tono dorado, ambos con un porte similar al de Ciel.

Madame Frances se retiro un momento de los establos, al parece iba a cambiarse de ropa, mientras tanto, Sebastian ayudo a Ciel a subir al caballo, después de que este se hubo cambiado de ropa.

- Yo quiero montar con Ciel- dijo Lady Elizabeth

Sebastian ayudo a Elizabeth a subir a la silla de Ciel, después se aproximo a mí, y ensillo el caballo que me había ofrecido.

- Permítame ayudarla a subir al caballo my lady- me dijo llevándose una mano al pecho

- Puedo hacerlo sola- le respondí intentando subir, pero el vestido me estorbaba

- My lady, me temo que deberé insistir y pedirle que por favor acepte mi ayuda

- Argg... muy bien... Hazlo, pero no intentes propasarte demonio

Sebastian me tomo de la cintura y me levanto con facilidad para subirme al caballo con las dos piernas del mismo lado, justo después de eso llego madame Frances vestida con un pantalón y una chaqueta para dama, y una gorra a juego del resto del conjunto.

Salimos de la cuadra todos juntos, Sebastian iba guiando el caballo de Ciel a pie, avanzamos hacia el interior del bosque, por un camino disimulado por la hierba, Mire a mi alrededor, tan solo había árboles y arbustos a cualquier parte que mirara, al alejarnos de la mansión, Sebastian se detuvo en un pequeño claro, indicando que ahí era un buen lugar para cazar.

- Acaso tu mayordomo sirve como perro de cacería también pequeño Ciel?- le pregunto madame Frances

- Si lo pones de esa forma tiene algo de cierto- respondió el mocoso sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás

Sebastian indico las reglas de la competencia, solo podrían cazar en un área de 25km de donde estábamos, les dio un tiempo límite de 2 horas para cazar lo mas que pudieran.

La marquesa se despidió de Ciel y se marcho de inmediato, no tardamos en escuchar un tiro.

- Lizzy, por favor quédate con Sebastian, esto podría ponerse peligroso

- Pero Ciel,- murmuro Elizabeth al tiempo que Sebastian la ayudaba a bajar del caballo- Rara la vez puedo estar contigo

- No dejare que la tía Frances gane esta competencia

Ciel se marcho con una expresión de concentración dibujada en su rostro, al parecer esta competencia con su tía valía mucho para él.

- Me siento aliviada- murmuro Elizabeth

- Aliviada señorita Elizabeth? podría preguntar por qué? - le dije acercándome con el caballo, mi vestido de había atorado en la silla y ahora no podía bajar yo sola

- Ciel ha vuelto a la normalidad, el era tan cercano a Madame Red, que temía que le afectara demasiado, parece que solo exagere la situación

-Oye, mayordomo, ayúdame a bajar del caballo, el vestido se atoro en la silla

- Como diga my lady- respondió Sebastian tomándome de la cintura nuevamente para ayudarme a bajar

- Como iba diciendo Señorita Elizabeth, estar preocupada por su prometido no es exagerar la situación

- Por favor, llámame Lizzy, seamos amigas

Me quede seria, me sorprendía que incluso esta niña confiara tanto en mi, cuando apenas nos habíamos visto formalmente por primera vez un par de horas atrás

Sebastian preparo las cosas para la hora del almuerzo, era casi medio día cuando madame Frances y Ciel regresaron, ambos con un total de 15 presas.

- tal vez debamos declarar un empate- dijo Sebastian mientras servía la comida

- No puedo aceptar tal condena!- replico la marquesa

- Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Ciel- Aunque es muy extraño cuando la tía Frances y yo concordamos

- en ese caso, se llevara a cabo un desempate durante la tarde, les aseguro que aún quedan bastantes presas por estos alrededores

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo madame Frances

- Bien ya que hemos decidido que hacer en la tarde deberíamos comenzar a comer, huele delicioso

Todos nos quedamos petrificados, Lizzy nos miro con algo de desconcierto, después miro hacia atrás, justo detrás de los arbustos situados a su espalda se encontraba un enorme oso negro, al parecer el olor del salmón ahumado que Sebastian había preparado lo había atraído hacia nosotros, y se preparaba a atacar.

- LIZZY!- exclamo Ciel lanzándose sobre ella para quitarla del camino del oso

Saque la katana de inmediato, y use mi agilidad sobrehumana para herir al oso y lograr distraerlo, pero al mismo tiempo en que lo ataque se escucho un disparo a mi espalda, madame Frances había disparado contra el enorme animal que amenazaba la vida de su hija, terminado así con aquella bestia.

- 16- 15, parece que has ganado esta competencia tía Frances- Dijo Ciel al ver caer al oso

- Te tomara más de 10 años el superarme- le respondió lanzando un suspiro- pero me lleno de orgullo ver la valentía que has demostrado para proteger a mi hija arriesgándolo todo... también te debo una- agrego haciendo una reverencia, causando el sonrojo de Ciel- Eres digno de convertirte en mi yerno, conde Phantomhive... bien, ya que la competencia ha terminado, regresemos a la mansión.

Avanzamos de regreso, durante el camino iba meditando lo que había pasado, estaba casi segura de que el disparo de madame Frances había fallado, y la herida que yo había causado no era para nada mortal, estaba segura de que ese demonio tenía algo que ver con todo lo ocurrido.

Al llegar a la mansión, Finny, Bard, y Mei Rin nos esperaban, los tres estaban cubiertos de múltiples heridas, pero aun así se veían muy animados

- Bienvenidos a casa- Nos dijo Finny, después le mostro un pastel bastante extraño al pequeño Ciel- Esto es para usted- le dijo, Ciel hizo una mueca de decepción mezclado con pena.- Incluso use las rosas que había florecido para adornar el salón

- Y yo prepare la comida favorita del joven amo- agrego Bard con orgullo

- Y la decoración de la mesa fue hecha por mi- dijo Mei Rin un tanto apenada

Se veían bastante animados, aunque hayan destrozado la mansión casi por completo, aun así estaban muy alegres, Sebastian y Ciel pusieron muecas de desagrado, sabía que a madame Frances no le agradaría este desastre, para nada, incluso sentí su aura maligna a mis espaldas.

-Hmmmm, ellos en realidad fueron más rápidos que yo- fue lo único que dijo, y de una manera bastante amable, Ciel se quedo sorprendido - Vine hasta aquí solo para decirte esto- agrego colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Ciel- Feliz Treceavo Cumpleaños, Ciel!- dijo cálidamente, después miro a los sirvientes- Estaré contando con ustedes para cuidar de mi hija y mi futuro yerno- les dijo

Ciel comenzó a reír, me era muy extraño, jamás lo había visto siquiera sonreír honestamente sin esa mirada desafiante tan característica de él.

- Muchísimas... Gracias!- fue lo único que logro articular, pero fue suficiente para alegrar a los sirvientes, a madame Frances y a lady Elizabeth.

- Sebastian, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy- le dijo la marquesa dirigiéndose a él- aunque, hay algunas cosas que debo recordarte, el jardín ridículamente podado, el juego de te roto, el invernadero destruido... contare contigo para que estés aquí para protegerlos

Sebastian asintió y se marcho a la cocina, al percatarme de ello decidí seguirlo, lo escuche murmurar algo al tiempo que sacaba un pastel de la alacena.

- Al parecer el pastel que había horneado se ha desperdiciado- dijo suspirando

- Tal parece que ni siendo un demonio puedes predecir lo que los humanos piensan- le dije tomando una fresa del pastel y colocándola en mi boca

- Ellos encuentran estas cosas...- me dijo al tiempo que se quitaba el guante de la mano izquierda y tomaba parte del pequeño sombrero de chocolate que adornaba el pastel con sus dedos- las encuentran Deliciosas- agrego lamiendo el chocolate.

- Incluso para mí lo son... pero dudo mucho que un demonio como tú llegue a saber siquiera lo que esa palabra significa.


	9. Capitulo 9 - Traición o Protección?

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 9: Traición o Protección? El Príncipe Hindú**

Había nevado la noche del cumpleaños de Ciel, y desde entonces, cada noche había sido igual y cada vez más fría, aun mas en una mansión en medio de un húmedo bosque.

Disfrutaba de quedarme adormilada debajo de las gruesas colchas de mi habitación, y por las mañanas no me apetecía moverme de ahí, era el único lugar tibio en toda la fría casa, aunque claro está que ese maldito demonio me sacaba cada mañana de la cama.

Cierto día paso algo diferente, ese día Sebastian no solo me saco de la cama, si no que además me dijo que empacaría mis cosas en cuanto terminara de vestirme, ya que Ciel tenía planes de viajar de nuevo a la ciudad.

Esa misma tarde salió el carruaje conducido por Sebastian, pero esta vez Mei Rin, Bard, Finny y Tanaka nos acompañaban, supongo que Ciel no se iba a arriesgar a que destruyeran la mansión.

Justo después de que llegamos, Ciel y Sebastian se marcharon, decidí quedarme ya que me estaba muriendo de frio, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero si pude asegurarle al mocoso que ningún shinigami estaba cerca, cosa que lo había dejado bastante pensativo.

Me quede encerrada en la pequeña biblioteca todo el día, tratando de alejarme de aquel peligroso trío, al menos hasta que el mocoso y el demonio volvieran, solo así estaría segura.

La noche cayo muy pronto y me la había pasando leyendo toda la tarde frente a un tapete redondo, bordado de color rojo y dorado frente a una chimenea estilo clásico, cerré el libro de gruesas tapas al escuchar la voz de Ciel que acababa de entrar, tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba investigando esta vez, y cuál era la urgencia de trasladarnos a Londres, salí de la biblioteca, y baje las escaleras, al llegar abajo me percate de que había más personas, tres más aparte de Ciel y Sebastian.

Eran un hombre casi tal alto como Sebastian, de tez clara y cabello corto y alborotado de color negro, a juzgar por su apariencia yo diría que provenía de china o sus alrededores; además estaba dos hombres más, uno de ellos era un poco más alto que Sebastian, de tez morena, vestido con una toga, y un turbante en la cabeza, debajo del cual se asomaban algunos mechones de su cabello blanco, a pesar de ser un hombre joven; el otro era aun más joven, no mucho mayor que Ciel, pero aun poseía cierto aire infantil en su rostro, tenía su cabello largo sujeto en media coleta, el resto que caía en suaves ondas apenas y alcanzaba a rozarle los hombros, tenía el mismo tono de piel que el anterior, el venia vestido con una túnica más elaborada que la del anterior, al parecer elaborada con telas bastante finas, a mi parecer ellos podrían ser hindús.

No creo que Ciel esperara a estos dos últimos, ya que de inmediato les pregunto cuál era la razón de que estuvieran en esta casa, pero el chico solo respondió diciéndole que era su deber entretenerlo según las tradiciones de la India, además de esto pregunto por una cama justo cuando el hombre del turbante subía las escaleras pasando muy cerca de mí.

- La encontré mi señor- dijo bajando de nuevo- Venga es por aquí- le indico

El muchacho subió de inmediato, a pesar de que Ciel le estaba diciendo que esperara, dudo mucho que de verdad lo estuviera escuchando, todos subimos tras él, me abstuve de preguntar quienes rayos eran, ya que al parecer, ni siquiera Ciel o Sebastian los conocían.

- He decidido quedarme aquí, ni siquiera considere en quedarme en una posada después de todo- dijo el chico recostándose en la cama

- Aléjate de ahí!- le reclamo Ciel- Y de todas formas, Quien demonios eres tú?

- Yo... Soy un Príncipe

- Un.. príncipe? - murmure

- Esta persona es el vigesimosexto hijo del rey del estado principesco de Bengal- nos indico el hombre del turbante- El es el príncipe Soma Asman Kadar

- Voy a quedarme un tiempo por aquí, está bien enano?- le dijo a Ciel

Tuve que contener la risa, si había algo que Ciel detestara más que a que le llamaran mocoso, eso era que le llamaran "enano" y este chico acababa de hacerlo

- Bien, como símbolo de nuestra amistad, Agni les servirá el té, en un día frio como este el te Chai con jengibre no se puede dejar de tomar- Agrego el príncipe

- Tomare prestada su cocina- Dijo el hombre del turbante, por lo que deduje que ese era Agni

Sebastian salió tras él, argumentando que servir el te era su deber, mientras tanto, Mei Rin, Finny y Bard se dedicaron a hacerle preguntas al invitado.

- Esta será una noche animada, no lo cree conde?- murmuro el chino

- Es lo que le faltaba a una noche aburrida y fría como esta- dije dándome la vuelta para ir a la cocina para molestar a Sebastian

- Jill- me llamo Ciel- lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, no sé como reaccione Sebastian con un poco de competencia

- Vaya conde, no sabía que tenía una invitada más

- Ella es Jill Sutcliff, ha estado en Londres por cuestiones de trabajo desde hace casi dos meses- le indico al chino presentándome- Jill, el es Lau, es uno de los comerciantes más importantes de China

- Mucho gusto - dije estrechando su mano, me percate de que sus ropas emanaba un penetrante aroma a opio, similar al que había percibido en Whitechapel la primera noche que había llegado buscando a Grell, solo por eso deduje que tipo de comerciante era aquel hombre.

Al menos esa noche fue bastante tranquila, me retire a dormir a una habitación mucho más pequeña que la de la mansión, con tapices color crema, y una alfombra blanca que solo abarcaba un poco más del espacio que cubría la cama, de ahí en más, se podía apreciar el piso de madera fina, y bellamente lacada. Además de la cama, la habitación contaba con un ropero blanco, y un escritorio a lado derecho de la cama con una pequeña lámpara encima, y una silla recargada en la pared, dispuesta de este modo para que no estorbara, además había un hermoso tocador estilo clásico, de formas curvas y un único espejo ovalado, todos los muebles eran de color perla, en el ventanal había un pequeño espacio acolchado, dispuesto para poder sentarse ahí y mirar hacia las frías calles de Londres, o poder leer un buen libro, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con unas cortinas de color dorado, sujetas con un listón de seda azul.

Llamaron a mi habitación antes de que entrara a la cama, Sabía quien era, a pesar de haber estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo por casi dos meses, aun no toleraba que estuviera tan cerca, aun desconfiaba de él, y esperaba que me atacara de un momento a otro, pero jamás lo había hecho, aun.

- My lady vine a preparar su habitación para dormir- me dijo colocando unas velas sobre el tocador, y quitando los listones de seda de las cortinas para después correrlas - Parece que todo está en orden, así que con su permiso me retiro- dijo haciendo una reverencia, yo no había dejado de vigilarlo- Aun desconfía de mi Lady Sutcliff?

- Es normal que desconfíe de un demonio, y más del demonio del cual mi hermano está comenzando a obsesionarse- dije melancólicamente

- No tengo ninguna intención para con su hermano- me dijo tomando las velas- Discúlpeme- Agrego retirándose.

Me recosté en la cama y me eche la gruesa colcha encima, meditaba ciertas cosas, recordaba a mi hermano, y pensaba en que estaría haciendo en este momento, no logre conciliar el sueño hasta pasada la media noche.

Desperté en la mañana debido al gran escándalo que se escuchaba en el jardín, después un grito de Ciel proveniente de su habitación, me senté sobre el colchón aun adormilada, y no de muy buen humor.

- Ya estoy despierta- dije al ver de reojo a Sebastian

- No se escucha de muy buen humor my lady

- Eso es porque no lo estoy, dormí muy poco... y que es todo ese escándalo?

- Agni ha preparado el desayuno esta vez, y se ha encargado de despertar al joven amo.

- Sal de aquí - le dije

- Por favor no demore, o el desayuno se enfriara

Sebastian salió de la habitación, me levante para vestirme, pero mi ropa estaba fría, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, odiaba eso, antes de bajar me asome por la ventana para ver qué era lo que había provocado el escándalo en el jardín... me quede sin palabras, el jardín estaba completamente en orden, incluso mejor que ayer que habíamos llegado, habían limpiado la nieve de la entrada, incluso habían lavado toda la ropa y estaba tendida, me parecía increíble, y dudaba que hayan sido esos tres, algo me dice que nuestro amigo Agni además de hacer el desayunos había hecho la limpieza.

Durante el desayuno me entere de la razón por la que el príncipe Soma y Agni habían venido desde la india, buscaban a una mujer, aunque solo tenían de referencia un horrible dibujo, incluso escuche decir a Sebastian que ni siendo el podría encontrarla con algo así.

Una vez que terminamos el desayuno El príncipe y Agni se pusieron a orar frente una grotesca estatua de una mujer de 8 brazos, cuya vestimenta solo constaba de una collar hecho con cráneos, y una faldilla hecha de brazos, en una de sus manos izquierdas tenia sujeta una cabeza, y a sus pies se encontraba un hombre siendo pisoteado por ella. Agni nos explico que aquella mujer era la diosa Kali, protectora del reino de Bengal, me pareció una imagen muy grotesca de un dios, pero igual no le di mucha importancia.

Soma se puso de pie y tomo a Ciel, diciéndole que debían salir en ese instante, pero Sebastian lo detuvo argumentando que tenían una agenda muy ocupada entre estudios, y negocios, y tenía razón, me la pase encerrada en la sala de esgrima practicando con la katana hasta casi medio día, y solo por que el caprichoso príncipe me llevo a la sala donde Ciel estaba estudiando pintura argumentando que me necesitaba urgentemente.

- Bien ya estamos aquí, ahora dime qué quieres?- le pregunte al ver que Ciel me miraba con sorpresa

- Le dije al conde que pintar una botella y flores era muy aburrido y sin sentido- me dijo Soma

- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

- El arte es más bello si se tiene una Linda mujer para plasmar... Así que... Podrías desnudarte

Me tomo por sorpresa, que diablos estaba creyéndose ese idiota!, le di un fuerte golpe que lo saco rodando de la habitación, me costó mucho tratar de controlar mi furia e indignación, ya que de no haber sido así, lo hubiera matado al instante, pero al parecer tenia cabeza dura, ya que se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Deja de interrumpir mis practicas con tus estupideces! - Grite marchándome de ahí y saliendo de la casa. No regrese hasta mucho después de la hora de la cena.

Justo cuando iba entrando, Soma y Agni iban saliendo, esperaba que de verdad se marcharan, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Por la mañana Ciel se entero un nuevo ataque sobre el caso que el investigaba, le parecía sospechoso, ya que se especulaba que el agresor era de origen hindú, ya que reclamaba el maltrato a su pueblo, y solamente atacaba a ingleses que acababan de regresar de la India.

- Sospechas de esos dos?- le pregunte

- Me es extraño, si de verdad fueran ellos, porque razón vendrían a alojarse en mi casa?

- En ese caso, solamente quedara... Seguirlos esta noche cuando salgan, no lo crees así, mocoso

Así lo hicimos, pero a pesar de estar vigilándolos toda la noche, nada raro paso, parecía que realmente estaban buscando a aquella mujer del dibujo.

Regresamos a la mansión antes que ellos para simular que no pasaba nada, Sebastian se quedo en el techo esperando a ver si pasaba algo, me pareció entretenido así que me quede también.

- Lady Sutcliff, si se queda aquí su cuerpo se enfriara

- Estoy bien abrigada, y aunque el frio me molesta, no me afectara realmente, además, no me perdería algo de diversión por nada del mundo

A las 2:45 salió una sombra de la mansión, era Agni, justo como Sebastian esperaba, Regresamos al interior de la casa para llamar a Ciel y a Lau, nos preparamos para salir tras él, pero Soma nos pidió que lo lleváramos con nosotros, ya que él quería saber las razones por las cuales Agni se marchaba cuando el dormía, que remedio, no teníamos más opción que llevarlo.

Lo seguimos de cerca, hasta una mansión más grande que la casa de Londres de Ciel, pero minúscula en comparación con la imponente mansión Phantomhive del bosque. Según el señor Lau, esa mansión es propiedad de Harold West Jebb, un hombre siniestro con un largo historial criminal.

- Como lo conoces?- Le pregunto Ciel

- está en el negocio de importación de bienes, al igual que yo- respondió el señor Lau con una sonrisa- El se dedica más bien a la importación de especias indias y te, corre a cargo de una tienda llamada "Harold Trading" y tiene también "la casa de café Harold's Hindustani". Tal parece que las ventas han caído debido al caso de los "colgados"

- Entremos entonces- dijo Ciel

- Bien- dije cruzando la barda de un salto, Sebastian cargo a Ciel en un brazo y me Dio alcance enseguida, de inmediato nos rodearon unos enormes perros negros, con un porte imponerte, muy común en los perros de su raza, doberman, perros de protección supuestamente, pero el solo sentir la mirada tanto del demonio como del ángel de la muerte se retiraron asustados con el rabo entre las patas.

Lau consiguió una llave para nosotros, así que entramos de inmediato, y nos colamos a la segunda planta de esa mansión, no había la gran cosa, el hall principal solo era adornada por un enorme candelabro , de ahí en mas no logre percibir nada en la obscuridad.

Avanzamos sigilosamente por el pasillo de la segunda planta hacia una puerta entreabierta por la cual salía la luz que iluminaba el interior de ese cuarto, dentro estaba Agni con otro hombre, charlaban acerca de un plan, el cual no entendía muy bien, pero tenía que ver con "la mano derecha de Dios", me quede en ceros, de verdad no entendía absolutamente nada, pero justo cuando Agni menciono el nombre de Meena, Soma entro a la habitación bastante exaltado.

-Idiota - murmuramos Ciel y yo en voz baja y al mismo tiempo

- No hay que movernos, si entramos, reconocerán nuestros rostros- dijo Sebastian

Pero no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, aquel hombre había ordenado a Agni deshacerse de Soma, y al parecer, iba a obedecer, teníamos que hacer algo rápido, Sebastian entro a la habitación para salvar a Soma, pero no fue hasta que levanto la cabeza cuando me percate de que... usaba la cabeza de un ciervo para ocultarse y poder pelear libremente con Agni, terminando por forzarlo a huir junto con aquel extraño hombre.

No había más que hacer, regresamos a la casa, en donde Soma comenzó a destrozar todo lo que se le puso enfrente en un ataque de ira, tal vez tenía razón de estar molesto, pero estaba comenzando a cansarme de que arrojara las cosas contra mí, tome mi katana y me aproxime a él.

- Lady Sutcliff, que va a hacer?- me pregunto el señor Lau

- Improvisar un poco- respondí golpeándolo con la punta de la funda de la katana para obligarlo a caer al piso

- Por qué haces eso, es de mala educación!- me reclamo

- Así como lo es arrojar las cosas hacia las personas, escucha ya basta de tu berrinche, no estamos en tu palacio, así que nadie aquí te soportara más tiempo, y mucho menos yo, no eres más que un mocoso malcriado- le reclame inclinándome frente a él para tomarlo de la camisa y obligarlo a verme

- Verte a los ojos, es como ver a la muerte- me dijo en un susurro

- Eso me alaga viniendo de un bebe indefenso como tu- le deje soltándolo - Te sientes vulnerable ahora que Agni no está contigo

- Lo he perdido todo

- No has perdido nada aun- Le dije

- No has perdido nada, porque desde un principio, ellos nunca habían sido tuyos- Agrego Sebastian- Todo te ha sido dado por tus padres, nunca has tenido nada realmente tuyo, aun cuando sabias que algo andaba mal jamás tuviste el valor de enfrentarte a Agni en el momento, aun en esta situación, te encuentras jugando a la víctima, lady Sutcliff está en lo correcto, no eres más que un niño malcriado

- Pero.. Pero todos estaban ahí para mí! - Grito Soma

- Simplemente por obligación, esperando no volver a la pobreza en la que estaban antes de estar a tu servicio, en verdad, ninguno de ellos te quiso! - Le recalco Sebastian. - O qué opina usted, Bocchan

- Yo hubiera sido igual que él, de no haber sido por aquella tragedia

Soma solo lo miro seriamente, al igual que yo, conocía la tragedia de los condes Phantomhive, pero no conocía lo que había pasado con Ciel aquel fatídico día.

- Fui humillado como un animal, mi casa fue incendiada y mi familia asesinada, yo era un... niño impotente - dijo con algo de rabia en su voz- por eso regrese, para hacer pasar a aquellos que me dañaron, una humillación aun peor de la que yo pase, mientras yo esté vivo, estaré en su camino y estaré esperando a que ellos vengan a tratar de asesinarme, como sea, me mantendré firme en mis dos piernas, aunque estaba en un abismo similar al infierno, me fue dada una oportunidad tan delgada como una telaraña, me aferre a ella y logre ponerme de pie; Bien esta aburrida charla termino... Sebastian, ven conmigo quiero tener una charla sobre West Jebb- dijo dándose la vuelta hacia su despacho

- Ciel- lo llamo Soma, el se detuvo y volvió la mirada solo para observarlo a los ojos- Estoy apenado, yo... Solamente tengo 17 años y no comprendo nada del mundo comparado contigo, siempre fui criado con lujos y nunca me detuve a tratar de comprender a las personas que me rodeaban, pero esta vez, quiero confrontarlos, cara a cara... por eso necesito...

- Me niego - dijo Ciel - Pero de todos modos, mi puerta seguirá abierta

- CIEL!- exclamo Soma lanzándose sobre el- lamento haber roto esas ocho tazas antes, y lamento hacerlas arrojado sobre Lady Sutcliff

- Bien en ese caso, deberíamos de averiguar qué es lo que West Jebb está tramando

Tomamos asiento en la sala de descanso, y juntamos todas las pistas que tenían hasta ahora, "un plan de tres años", "la consumación en una semana", " la mano derecha de Dios" "la mano derecha de Agni", Sebastian se concentro en los eventos que se realizarían a lo largo de la semana, entre las cuales había una exposición de arte Indio en el palacio de cristal. En el cual habían invitado a Ciel para actuar de jurado en una competencia acerca de preparar el mejor Curry. Incluso se rumoreaba que la Reina asistiría, y entregaría "la orden Real" al ganador.

-Así que solo es eso- murmuro Ciel- West está tratando de conseguir "la orden real" por medio del Curry

- que es la orden real?- pregunto soma

- Es un certificado de calidad entregado por la reina, aquellos negocios que han obtenido la orden real han visto un aumento en sus ventas. Pero existen condiciones para obtenerla, y una de ellas es... dar un servicio gratuito a la familia real por tres años

- Cual es el trato entre Agni y Meena entonces?- pregunto Soma desesperado

- Agni aun te es fiel, pero el está trabajando para West solo por ayudarte, en mi opinión esto no tiene nada que ver con el bajo mundo- dijo Ciel bostezando- No puedo creer que me llamaran a Londres solo por un caso tan aburrido como este

- Este es solamente mi problema- dijo Soma empuñando su muñeca con decisión- Intentare y elaborare un plan por mi mismo

- Que agradable escucharlo, entonces obtendré lo mejor haciendo lo que debo- dijo Ciel estirándose- ya que vine aquí por nada, al menos debería de tener una recompensa, lo que significa, que la compañía Phantom entra en la competencia... La orden Real deberá ir a mi Compañía- agrego Ciel con decisión en la mirada.

- Tendrá tiempo para conseguir todo lo que le hace falta conde- pregunto el señor joven amo- agrego Bard con orgullo

- Lau

- No hace falta, Sebastian!

- Yes my Lord- dijo colocando una mano en su pecho


	10. Capitulo 10 - Curry

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 10: Curry**

Ciel lucia confiado y tranquilo, pero pude percibir que había algo que inquietaba a Soma, pero era de suponerse, no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastian, era natural que dudara que pudiera aprender a cocinar curry en tan solo una semana.

-Imposible- replico- West estará participando en una competencia de curry no es verdad?

- Así es- le respondió Ciel

- En ese caso es imposible que ganen

- Por qué?- pregunte

- El tiene a Agni, y su "mano derecha de Dios"- me respondió agachando la mirada

- Ya conocemos el destructivo poder de esa mano derecha, pero estamos hablando de hacer curry

- Es a donde quiero llegar, no son reglas como la esgrima, ustedes no pueden ganar en una competencia de curry

- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar- le dije un poco fastidiada

- Ustedes no conocen las habilidades de Agni o el Curry Real

- Curry Real?- pregunte

- El curry real está definido por las especias, hay un montón de opciones, seleccionadas de cientos disponibles, todas ellas mezcladas en la cantidad exacta, según como esto sea preparado, variaran la contextura, aroma y sabor, existen incontables maneras de prepararlo, el mejor curry es como descubrir la verdad del universo, como sea, la mano derecha de Agni es capaz de seleccionar las mejores especias y mezclarlas todas en un instante, es como un milagro, nunca he probado un curry mas delicioso que el de Agni

- Entonces la mano derecha de Dios...- murmuro Ciel

- No es por su fuerza- agrego el señor Lau

-sino por su habilidad de crear un platillo así- complete

- Es como si creara un universo, y eso es solo una habilidad reservada para los dioses, de ahí su nombre- dijo soma en un suspiro.

- Sebastian?- le pregunto Ciel

- Hmmm... Parece como si las cosas estuvieran apunto de ponerse difíciles por aquí- dijo sonriendo, aceptando el desafío, cosa que dejo mudo a Soma.

Me levante de mi lugar y salí de la habitación, estaba cansada y era demasiado tarde, subí a mi habitación a recostarme un rato, no demore mucho en quedarme dormida.

Desperté sola en la mañana, me parecía extraño que el demonio no hubiera venido a sacarme casi arrastrando de la cama, aunque, mirando hacia la ventana me di cuenta que no era muy tarde, me vestí y salí de la habitación, al bajar la escalera me llego un olor extraño, según mi intuición era algo picoso cargado de especias, era un aroma muy ligero así que no podía identificarlo muy bien.

Entre al comedor, ahí aguardaban Ciel, Soma y el señor Lau.

- Esperaba que te quedaras dormida- me dijo Ciel en tono de burla

- Yo también me sorprendí de estar despierta a esta hora- dije sentándome en la silla que quedaba libre, justo frente al señor Lau, a mitad de lo largo de la mesa.- Y que hacemos aquí reunidos tan temprano

- Degustaremos el curry del mayordomo del joven Ciel- me respondió el señor Lau

-así que eso es lo que emana ese olor a especias dije recargando el mentón en la mano que tenia apoyada en los brazos de la silla

- Olor?- pregunto Soma sorprendido

- Olfato muy fino- dije inventando algo- Da igual, no es un olor fuerte

Sebastian no demoro mucho con los platos, pero cuando Soma lo probo, se noto que no le agradaba nada.

- No es de su agrado?- pregunto Sebastian amablemente

- Tiene un sabor, muy débil, y siento algo como polvo, además la consistencia no es muy agradable- murmuro Soma con la cabeza baja

- Pero he usado el curry en polvo de la mejor calidad

- Curry en polvo?- pregunto soma extrañado

- Es difícil para un novato mezclar todas especias, es por eso que los anglo-indianos introdujeron el curry en polvo, en el cual las especias ya están perfectamente balanceadas y molidas- Respondió Sebastian pensativo

- Pero, si no mueles tus propias especias, el aroma y el sabor se pierden, en la India jamás he escuchado acerca de curry en polvo, además en el palacio hay sirvientes que se dedican a moler especias solamente. El curry de Agni tiene un sabor diferente, supongo que elige las especias y las mezcla perfectamente para darle una contextura, un aroma y un sabor especial.

- En ese caso deberemos conseguir las especias nosotros mismos- Dijo Sebastian- En eso West nos lleva ventaja, ya que el es el presidente de una empresa comercializadora, y puede asegurarse ingredientes de alta calidad. Debemos contactar rápidamente con alguien que ostente el mismo titulo que West.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el señor Lau, ya que el también era presidente de su propia empresa comercializadora, y era el único con el podíamos contar ahora que casi no había tiempo.

Dos días después, el cargamento de especias llego en un barco del señor Lau, Soma se sorprendió ya que eran todas las especias que el había visto en su país, Finny, Bard y Sebastian se dedicaron a llevar los sacos a la cocina.

- Me gustaría que el príncipe Soma me asesorara en cuanto al sabor, color, aroma y consistencia de mi curry- Dijo Sebastian amablemente

- Claro, pero dime... un británico como tu sabe usar todas estas especias, será muy difícil si no estas del todo acostumbrado.

- Veré que puedo hacer, por favor, esperen a mi regreso- dijo Sebastian sonriendo y retirándose a la cocina

Pasaron dos horas, y Sebastian nos llevo un poco de curry de pollo hervido con cebollas, sazonado con cilantro y yogurt

- Esta bien, además tiene un aroma similar al de Agni, pero dime como lo hiciste en tan poco tiempo?

- Tarea fácil, solo probé todas las especias- Respondió con su ya típica sonrisa burlona. Soma solo se quedo mudo de la impresión- Trate de combinar las especias que dieran un aroma similar al que el señor Agni preparo la otra mañana

- Te guiaste solo por el aroma?

- Mi olfato es mejor que el de los humanos, al igual que el lady Sutcliff.

Simplemente sonreí burlonamente, y tome una cuchara para probarlo; si bien el aroma era muy parecido, el sabor no lo era, y Soma se lo hizo saber de inmediato.

- Si tan solo supiera como cocinaba Agni el curry podría ayudarlo un poco mas

- No sea tan duro con usted mismo, hay algo que incluso usted puede hacer

Sebastian nos llevo a la cocina, donde había cerca de 21 ollas llenas de curry, todos ellos con aroma similar, pero sabor diferente, y Soma tendría que probarlos todos.

- Hiciste todos estos tu solo?!- exclamo Soma

- Como sirviente de la familia Phantomhive, como no sería capaz de hacer algo tan simple como esto- Dijo Sebastian sirviendo un plato

- No creo que el solo se pueda comer todo ese curry- dije recargándome en la pared con los brazos cruzados

- Tal vez lady Sutcliff quiera ayudarlo- me dijo Sebastian mirándome con su fastidiosa y burlona sonrisita dibujada en sus labios

- Bien... Si con esto puedo ayudar aunque sea un poco, entonces me comeré todos no importa cuantos sean- dijo Soma con decisión tomando el plato que Sebastian le ofrecía, cosa que me sorprendió.

Uno a uno Soma fue comiendo todos los curris, y de igual manera los fue rechazando por diversos motivos, justo al llegar al punto en que soma no podía mas, Sebastian le sirvió un plato de un curry condimentado con cardamono con ajo.

Soma de levanto de la mesa visiblemente exaltado por el aroma, y después de probar un bocado se quedo petrificado, juraría que estaba teniendo una visión o algo por el estilo, cuando recobro la conciencia, solamente dijo que aquel curry era similar al de Agni tanto en color, aroma y sabor, pero aun así faltaba algo mas.

- Le falta Sustancia- dijo

Sebastian se quedo meditando, al parecer era una tarea muy difícil para el demonio perfecto lograr hacer un curry como el de los dioses que Agni preparaba

- Como va todo- pregunto Ciel entrando a la cocina con una expresión de burla en el rostro

- No debería de estar aquí en este momento Bocchan- le dijo Sebastian

- Faltan tres días para la competencia- dijo Ciel dándose la vuelta - Por cierto, me gustaría tener un chocolate Gateau... tráelo mas tarde- agrego antes de marcharse

- Como ordene- respondió Sebastian bajando la cabeza

Los experimentos de Sebastian duraron toda la tarde, pero acabaron igual, un completo fracaso, incluso yo había apoyado al príncipe en probar algunos platillos, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta después de tantas especias, al anochecer me retire a tratar de dormir, tantas especias me había irritado el estomago.

Al bajar por la mañana, Sebastian nos sirvió un plato de curry argumentando que había logrado preparar el curry de los dioses. "Sera lo ultimo que pruebe" me dije con resignación, estaba pensando seriamente en volver a mi dieta de leche y comida enlatada.

Soma probó un bocado, y nuevamente parecía tener visiones.

- Este no es el curry de Agni, pero tiene la consistencia del curry de la india, y la frescura que solo los británicos pueden conseguir, este curry es digno de competir con el curry de los dioses, felicidades mayordomo, lo has conseguido- dijo Soma sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. - pero dime, como fue que lo lograste?

Sebastian saco una barra de chocolate de su chaqueta, y le guiño un ojo al príncipe.

- El cacao era usado originalmente como una especia, al estar mesclado con crema y leche en un chocolate, da una consistencia que no se podría igualar con los granos solos... me percate cuando estaba limpiando el chocolate que el joven amo me había pedido, así que al parecer, me ha ayudado Bocchan- le dijo Sebastian volteándolo a ver

Ciel puso una mueca de desagrado, al parecer de verdad esperaba que Sebastian no lo lograra, y que haya sido el aquel que le brindo la respuesta a Sebastian no le agradaba en absoluto.

- Aun así, no solo basta con competir contra el sabor del curry de los dioses- dije recargando el mentón sobre mi muñeca, imitando la pose favorita de Ciel - Acaso tienes un plan?

- Así es- respondió, solo que esta vez su sonrisa era diferente, era su sonrisa demoniaca, incluso note un resplandor carmesí en sus ojos

- No mientes?- le pregunto Ciel fastidiado

- Jamás digo mentiras- respondió Sebastian- y en nombre de la familia Phantomhive, Ganare la orden real para mi amo.


	11. Capitulo 11 - Competencia

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 11: Competencia**

El día de la competencia llego, así que nos dirigimos al palacio de cristal, el cual era una enorme estructura, cuya fachada eran un conjunto de enormes ventanales, "por lo menos es mas cálido aquí que allá afuera" pensé, mire a mi alrededor, todo había sido adornado con motivos hindús, era como tener un pedacito de la india en mitad de Londres, había cientos, quizá miles de cosas curiosas que en mi vida había visto.

Intentaba disfrutar el día, pero esta vez Ciel me había impedido salir de la casa con la ropa que usaba, ya que esta vez seria un lugar publico al que iríamos, y por ese motivo había conseguido un vestido de un tono verde agua y detalles en negro, con unos zapatos de tacos altos a juego, y un par de guantes de fino encaje que llegaban a la altura de los codos; le había sonreído con resignación, aun no me acostumbraba a usar esa clase de vestimenta, además, sabia lo que un vestido significaba, y eso era nuevamente un corsé, y sospechaba que esta vez Sebastian aprovecharía para intentar matarme, así tuviera los ojos vendados.

Al contrario que yo, Finny era el mas emocionado de todos, preguntaba por todo cuanto veía, un elefante, un encantador de serpientes, figuras sagradas, mapas, los diseños en las alfombras, las estatuas de los dioses.

- Pronto comenzara la competencia- nos dijo el señor Lau de repente, había aparecido justo detrás de mi y que hablara así de repentino me tomo por sorpresa, Voltee a verlo con algo de molestia, y me percate de que venia acompañado por una chica con rasgos similares a el, incluso su diminuto vestido ceñido al cuerpo era estilo oriental, de piel blanca, y ojos dorados, cabello lacio, enroscado sobre un par de coletas.

- Aun cuando estas frente a tus clientes te atreves a traer a una de tus chicas?- le pregunto Ciel con desaprobación

- Ranmao es mi hermanita- respondió Lau - escuche que servirían un poco de curry a los asistentes, así considere traer a Ranmao conmigo

- Ya veo

- Y parece que su mayordomo va enserio

- Por supuesto que va enserio

Justo en ese momento llamaron a Ciel, busque con la mirada quien había sido, y me lleve la sorpresa de era ni mas ni menos que el señor West, empuje a Soma detrás de una palmera para ocultarlo, ya que si West lo veía, sin duda lo reconocería de inmediato.

- Mei Rin, Finny, Bard, por favor no dejen que el Príncipe se mueva de aquí, hasta que ese hombre se marche- les pedí aproximándome mas hacia donde se encontraba Ciel para poder escuchar algo de la conversación.

- ...me sorprendió escuchar que su compañía estaba en esta competencia conde Phantomhive- le dijo a Ciel

- Planeo expandir mis negocios hacia el área de comida

- Lamento decirle que mi compañía no puede perder, esta vez hemos contratado un especialista en curry

- Ya veo- dijo Ciel con desinterés

- Entre usted y yo... algunos espías irrumpieron en mi casa la otra noche, afortunadamente los secretos de curry fueron mantenidos a salvo, pero me asusta pensar que el ladrón pudiera estar entre nosotros.

Voltee a mirar de reojo a Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en mis labios, me parecía increíble que pudiera permanecer tan tranquilo simulando que no sabia absolutamente nada.

- Han llegado rumores de que la reina Victoria acudirá a este evento, y entregara la orden real en persona - Agrego West- Me gustaría que probara el curry del cual estamos tan orgullosos en mi compañía, antes de entregarme la orden real.

Ciel se veía Fastidiado, al igual que yo, además sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que Soma se le echara encima para tratar de matarlo nuevamente, pero Sebastian no podía hacer nada para detener esta absurda conversación, ya que al ser un mayordomo, dejaría en ridículo a la casa Phantomhive si llegara a interrumpirlos.

- Conde- lo llame con una amable y fingida sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro- Se nos hace tarde- agregue indicándole con la mirada la palmera en la que había ocultado a Soma

- Tienes razón, esta conversación se ha prolongado bastante, ya tendremos tiempo de charlar y de presentarlos como es debido después de la competencia

-Tiene Razón conde- Dijo West- Bien charlaremos mas tarde después de que gane la competencia y con ello la orden

- Después de que "tu Ganes" la orden eh?- Susurro Ciel -observando como se marchaba- Me gustara ver su rostro cuando vea que ha perdido- agrego sonriendo con la malicia infantil tan típica en el. -Interrumpiste en un momento oportuno, Jill

- Estaba comenzando a hartarme, además, Soma no se quedaría oculto por mucho tiempo- dije al ver que salía de su escondite y se aproximaba a nosotros con un semblante de molestia.

- Bien, entonces me dirigiré a la habitación de los competidores y esperare- Dijo Sebastian- Espero y no causen Problemas- Les dijo a Finny, Bard y Mei Rin.

El concurso inicio poco después, estábamos en primera fila, en medio de demasiadas personas para mi gusto, El presentador anuncio a los jueces, un chef del palacio, algo mayor, con una barba recién cortada y una mirada exigente llamado Higharm, un recaudador de impuestos ya algo mayor, y un tanto obeso, con un simpático bigote y unos ojos pequeños y redondos y que actualmente servía en la India llamado Carter, y, un hombre muy joven, de cabellera rubia y larga hasta los hombros, era el único de los tres que exhibía ropas bastante finas, además de que a simple vista me parecía extremadamente vanidoso, incluso mas que mi hermano, y eso, ya era mucho decir, se trataba el vizconde Druit, al parecer Ciel lo conocía bastante ya que se quedo helado simplemente de oír su nombre.

- Que no lo había arrestado la policía?- exclamo Lau tranquilamente al verlo

- Posiblemente soborno a la policía para que lo soltaran- titubeo Ciel

- Deberías cuidar tus palabras mocoso, parece que viene hacia acá- Le dije a Ciel al oído, cosa que lo paralizo al tiempo que parecía que un escalofrió recorría toda su espalda

-My Lady- dijo el vizconde dirigiéndose a mi- Su belleza no ha podido pasar desapercibida a mi vista, me pareciera haber muerto y llegado al cielo- Agrego haciendo un mechón de su cabello de manera vanidosa hacia atrás, tenia razón, era mas exagerado que Grell- Ahhh! mi corazón me ha sido robado por su impresionante belleza, es como un bello y esbelto colibrí que revolotea por un hermoso jardín tapizado de flores

-Me alagan sus cumplidos vizconde- le sonreí amablemente, pero por dentro tenia deseos de matarlo, ahora veía por que Ciel se había petrificado con solo verlo

- Señor vizconde- lo llamo el anunciador- La... la competencia esta por empezar

- Estaré pensando en ti durante el concurso mi precioso colibrí- me dijo besando mi mano antes de retirarse

Anunciaron a los 5 concursantes, cada uno de una compañía diferente, y dio inicio la competencia, escuche murmullos de admiración al ver como la mano derecha de Dios de Agni parecía tener vida propia, pero después sus miradas repararon en Sebastian el cual lo hacia con una destreza idéntica que la de Agni, aunque muchos se burlaron por lo bajo al ver que Sebastian introducía chocolate en la mezcla, en especial el señor West.

Agni agrego una langosta de un color azul brillante, mientras que Sebastian estaba haciendo bolitas de masa en forma de panecillo.

- Vamos a perder la competencia- Exclamo Soma

- Que rayos esta haciendo?- Susurre con sorpresa

El tiempo termino, uno a uno los curris de la competencia fueron descartados, era el turno de la compañía West, Agni presento su platillo, Era la langosta azul, acompañada por 7 distintos tipos de curry, todos ellos con diferente sabor, y con grados de picante muy distintos unos de los otros. Los jueces quedaron encantados, y mas el vizconde

- Es como una bella dama inesperadamente encontrada, con 7 piedras preciosas alrededor de su belleza, un broche de oro con la forma de una paloma y un brazalete hecho de zafiros...ahhh mi corazón ha sido robado de mi!- exclamo exageradamente

Después de eso, era el turno de Sebastian, les presento a los jueces, un pequeño panecillo blanco, los jueces se quedaron sin palabras, fue entonces que Sebastian tomo el panecillo con unas pinzas y comenzó a freírlo frente a los jueces

- Este es el curry de la compañía Phantom - dijo ofreciéndoselos

- Pero donde esta el curry?- pregunto uno de los jueces

- Esperen- dijo el vizconde partiendo el panecillo por mitad, estaba relleno, el curry estaba dentro del panecillo

- Este curry tiene un nombre- dijo Sebastian- Pan de Curry

Todos emitieron sonidos de exclamación

- Jamás había conocido ese tipo de curry!- exclamo Soma

Los jueces lo probaron, hubo un silencio incomodo, después miradas de impresión provenientes de los jueces, murmuraban cosas imperceptibles para el oído humano, estaba sorprendidos de la combinación que Sebastian había creado, lo crujiente de la cubierta, lo esponjoso del panecillo, y lo impresionante del curry, eran una mezcla de sabores celestiales según había alcanzado a oír.

- Ohhh! Ahhh!- Gimió el vizconde- Es como una jovencita en un baile que me hace amarla con ternura, un travieso pajarillo burlón que canta dulcemente de día.

Dejaron que las personas degustaran el curry que habían preparado, mientras los jueces hacían su elección, al parecer estaban muy confusos, y no sabían que hacer. Finalmente decretaron un empate, pero un hombre con un látigo le arrebato el trofeo al anunciador

-Esperen un momento- Dijo aquel sujeto al tiempo en que una anciana entraba con un caballo, aquella mujer venia vestida de negro, pero a pesar de ser ya una mujer mayor, aun se le notaban muchas energías.

- Wow, quien es la ilustre anciana Funky?- Pregunto Bard

- Acaso ella es...- murmuro Lau

- Majestad!- Exclamo Ciel aproximándose a ella- Que esta haciendo en un lugar como este!

- La Reina... la Reina Victoria?!-susurre con sorpresa- "esperaba a una anciana postrada en una silla de terciopelo con una cara larga y amargada de su existencia"- Pensé rascándome la mejilla

- Se que estaban hablando- dijo el sujeto que había arrebatado el trofeo de manos del presentador, haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa- Pero su majestad tiene algo que decir.

- El espectáculo de curry fue algo emocionante- dijo la reina bajando del caballo con ayuda del sujeto aquel- Gracias John... me hace recordar cuando probaba el curry con mi difunto esposo Alberto- de pronto se tiro al piso, parecía estar sollozando al tiempo que clamaba el nombre de su esposo. Después se volvió a poner de pie, secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda- Como he sido llamada para ser juez en este concurso, también tengo que votar, y yo ya he tomado una decisión... Mayordomo Sebastian de la compañía Phantom... esto es para usted- le dijo entregándole el trofeo a Sebastian

West se lleno se ira, y de inmediato pidió una explicación, la reina solo le pidió que volteara a ver a las personas ahí reunidas

- El panecillo Phantom puede ser consumido sin necesidad de utensilios, este método toma en cuenta incluso a los niños, y eso para mi es muy importante para el desarrollo de la Gran Bretaña, que se tome en cuenta nuestro futuro, los niños.

- Felicitaciones chef Sebastian, podríamos tener algunas palabras de su parte- le pregunto el anunciador

- No soy un Chef- respondió Sebastian- Solo soy un simple mayordomo

West estaba decepcionado, había perdido todo por causa de un demonio y un pequeño panecillo, se estaba tambaleando, una mujer se acerco a el para sostenerlo, sus vestimentas era similares a las de Soma, su cabello era largo y lacio, de color negro, su tez tenia un color bronceado como la piel de Agni.

- Meena!- exclamo Soma aproximándose a ella- Meena al fin te he encontrado! - le dijo abrazándola- Debes de haberte asustado cuando te secuestraron y te trajeron a Inglaterra, volvamos a casa cuanto antes

- Eres idiota o que?!- le reclamo- Acaso crees que volvería a un lugar como ese para vivir atada a mi clase social

- En...Entonces tu querías... Irte con West

- Hasta un idiota como tu comprendería que es mejor, si una simple cocinera, o la esposa de un millonario, estoy harta de cuidar a un mocoso tan egoísta como tu

- Lo siento- Fue lo único que Soma susurro

Todos estábamos en silencio, esperábamos que cayera destrozado en ese momento como lo había hecho noches antes al perder a Agni

- Éramos tan cercanos, y ni así comprendí tus sentimientos Meena, lamento haber sido una molestia y haberte perseguido hasta Londres, y... gracias por todo hasta ahora - dijo avanzando- hasta ahora, solo había culpado a los demás, si estaba solo era culpa de mis padres, si Meena no estaba, era culpa de West, pero.. tu siempre has estado a mi lado- dijo Soma colocándose frente a Agni- Siempre estuviste ahí, aun cuando estábamos separados- agrego tendiéndole la mano- te quedarías a mi lado y seguirías siendo mi amigo? Agni

- Jo... Ajha (como ordene)- respondió Agni con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de arrepentimiento y felicidad

- Bueno.. todo esto termino bien verdad mi niño- le dijo la reina a Ciel

- Majestad!, le he pedido que deje de dirigirse a mi de esa forma- dijo agachando la mirada

- Pero para mi siempre serás como un pequeño niño- le dijo la reina acariciando su cabeza

- Su majestad, por que hizo todo el recorrido hasta este lugar?

- Vine en cuanto me entere que tu compañía participaba, ya que nunca vas a visitarme

- No seria correcto que su majestad pasara tanto tiempo con alguien como yo- dijo Ciel agachando la mirada

- Eres muy joven, y sin embargo ya realizas tu trabajo tan seriamente como tu padre Vincent... Además tenia tiempo que no visitaba el palacio de cristal...- nuevamente se tiro al suelo sollozando por su marido, pero se recupero pronto y monto su caballo con la ayuda de John.- Espero comer el Pan de Curry en el salón real muy pronto

Comenzaba a atardecer, a través de los cristales se podía ver como el cielo se teñía suavemente de rojo, "Grell" susurre en voz casi imperceptible al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisita dulce, pero el llanto de Soma llamando a Meena me devolvió a la realidad de nuevo, si bien es cierto que Soma había madurado un poco, eso no lo haría cambiar de la noche a la mañana, al menos había aprendido una lección importante que mas adelante le serviría en la vida, "hasta que el ángel de la muerte te lleve de este mundo"

Avanzamos para salir del palacio de cristal, pero Ciel se detuvo al sacar un sobre de su bolsillo que el sirviente de la reina había colocado ahí justo antes de marcharse, el cual contenía dos boletos para un circo llamado "Noah's Ark Circus".


	12. Capitulo 12 - Scotland Yard

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 12: Scotland Yard**

Ciel regreso a la mansión principal, parecía que con ese asunto arreglado la mansión estaría en calma, pero, la realidad fue muy diferente, en lugar de regresar a su país, Soma decidió quedarse para demostrarle a Ciel que se convertiría en un buen hombre.

El día estaba repleto, al menos para Ciel, Primero atender negociaciones, después lecciones de piano, y francés, y por ultimo la visita del jefe de Scotland Yard, lord Randall, me sonaba a un día aburrido.

Sebastian puso manos a la obra, y encomendó una tarea a cada uno, Mei Rin puliría las barandas de la entrada, Finny quitaría la nieve de los arboles, y Bard, prepararía la carne de la cena, incluso Agni se ofreció a ayudar un poco, por lo que Sebastian le encargo la limpieza de las ventanas.

- Lady Sutcliff, el salón de esgrima estará libre este día, siéntase libre de practicar tranquilamente con su katana- Me dijo Sebastian amablemente

- Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo demonio? - pregunte - Sabes perfectamente mi verdadera naturaleza, dime, de verdad estas dispuesto a dejarme entrenar con esta arma

- My lady el entrenamiento le vendría bastante bien, o perderá condición, si me disculpa, aun hay muchas cosas que debo hacer- me dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose hacia la cocina

Lo seguí con la mirada, el sabia perfectamente que estaba esperando la oportunidad de tener un enfrentamiento contra el, y aun así, me dejaba practicar libremente en el salón de esgrima, al parecer estaba muy confiado de poder detenerme cuando el momento llegara, Sebastian había derrotado a mi hermano hace tiempo, pero el me subestimaba, mi fuerza y la de Grell no se comparan en absoluto. "No sabes con quien te estas metiendo Demonio" me dije subiendo a la habitación por la katana para comenzar a practicar.

No habían Pasado mas de 10 minutos, cuando escuche un golpe seco proveniente del jardín, como si algo grande hubiera caído de repente, me asome por la ventana, y justo como lo esperaba, Finny había derribado accidentalmente un árbol, "Si sigue así, destrozara el jardín entero" pensé, pero al observar nuevamente, vi que Agni se dirigía hacia el, y con su ayuda, lograron quitarle la nieve a los arboles sin dañarlos o derribarlos.

Reanude la practica, pero nuevamente un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cocina similar a una explosión hizo vibrar toda la casa, Asome la cabeza fuera del salón, y vi toda la sala llena de humo, Bard no había hecho de nuevo. No le di mucha importancia, y me tranquilizo ver que Agni se dirigía hacia la cocina. Regrese al interior del salón, rezando por que ya nada me interrumpiera.

El día transcurrió sin problema, practique arduamente y sin descanso, hacia media tarde mi cuerpo y mi rostro estaban cubiertos de pequeñas gotitas de sudor, que iban resbalando poco a poco, mi entrenamiento consistía en blandir la espada como si estuviera atacando, a mismo tiempo que me servía para despertar mis reflejos; alguien abrió la puerta a mis espaldas, instintivamente ataque, pero logre detenerme a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sebastian.

- My lady, lamento interrumpirla, pero es momento de que tome un baño

- Momento?

- Lord Randall del Scotland Yard vendrá esta noche a cenar con el joven amo

- Un invitado eh?, Muy bien, dije enfundando la katana y saliendo del salón

- Me tome la libertad de preparar el baño y la ropa que usara esta noche

- Otro vestido cierto?- Pregunte desganada

Subí a bañarme, El baño estaba ligeramente cubierto de vapor debido al agua caliente de la bañera, la cual tenia mucha espuma, y olía bastante bien debido a las sales minerales y los aceites relajantes que se le echaban al agua al tiempo en el que la tina de iba llenando, deje la katana al lado de la puerta, al terminar de desvestirme, deposite mi ropa en una pequeña cesta que estaba en una esquina del baño. Me solté el cabello, no pude evitar mirar mi cuerpo en un gran espejo empañado por el vapor.

Entre al agua, aun estaba bastante caliente, pero para mi cansado cuerpo era relajante tome un puño de espuma en mis manos, emitía un delicioso aroma a jazmín, era reconfortante, comencé a tener visiones, me vi a mi misma dentro de la bañera, pero estaba en casa, con mi hermano, Grell cepillaba mi cabello, comentándome cuan largo había crecido.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse me saco de mi trance, era ese maldito demonio, traía los ojos vendados y una bata de baño colgada en el brazo.

- Lamento importunarla lady Sutcliff, solo vine a traerle esto, dijo colgando la bata en un percha detrás de la puerta- Me tomare la libertad de llevarme su ropa- Agrego tomando la pequeña cesta, dejare sus cosas en su habitación, con permiso

Se retiro, estaba demasiado alterada por la sorpresa, tenia ganas de matar a ese maldito demonio en ese mismo instante, termine de bañarme, me envolví en la bata de baño, y me fui a mi habitación, para comenzar a vestirme, esta vez llamaron a la puerta, nuevamente Sebastian con los ojos vendados, esta vez traía el corsé en la mano

- Permítame my lady

- Yo lo hare- dije colocándomelo y dándole la espalda- Esta vez procura ser un poco menos brusco al momento de ajustarlo

- Como usted diga- dijo comenzando a tirar de los cordeles, me parecía extraño, esta vez, no me sentía a morir por la presión

Sebastian anudo los cordeles, y después me ayudo con el vestido, que esta vez era un poco menos ostentoso que los anteriores, y de un color rojo brillante, aquel rojo que tanto me recordaba a mi hermano.

Al anochecer, Lord Randall llego era un hombre mayor, de mirada severa, y amargado de su existencia, venia acompañado de un hombre joven de cabello castaño, se impresionaba con facilidad y se ponía nervioso de todo, era del tipo de los que son muy torpes, pero siempre quieren hacer lo correcto. al cual presento como Aberline

- Bienvenidos a la mansión Phantomhive- les dijo Ciel bajando las escaleras- Los preparativos para la cena ya están listos, vengan por aquí

Seguimos a Ciel, al pasar las dobles puertas que conectaban a un pasillo adyacente escuchamos como la puerta se abría a nuestras espaldas, Sebastian corrió a cerrarla, lo seguí con la mirada, y alcance a ver a Agni en el marco de la puerta, el pobre de seguro se sentía arrepentido por los ataques que le habían obligado a efectuar, y quería entregarse.

Avanzamos por el largo pasillo, El hombre que acompañaba a lord Randall estaba fascinado con las pinturas, no me sorprendía, todas eran hermosas y muy extrañas, estaba tan acostumbrada a verlas a diario que no les di la menor importancia, mire hacia la ventana, y pude ver como Agni se asomaba por ella, Sebastian cerro la cortina de inmediato, y después miro, y me señalo que guardara silencio llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

Camino más rápido que nosotros, cerrando una a una las cortinas, mientras que Ciel entretenía a los invitados mostrándoles cada cuadro. Llegamos a un salón del cual se podía apreciar un pequeño corredor del segundo piso, por el cual iba pasando el príncipe Soma.

- Ciel... estoy aburrido...!- Exclamo, pero de inmediato Sebastian salto a la segunda planta y logro silenciar a Soma, justo cuando Ciel abría la puerta adyacente que daba al comedor, pero para su mala suerte, Agni acababa de abrir las puertas por las cuales acabábamos de pasar justo hace un momento.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto, simplemente había alcanzado a ver la sombra negra de Sebastian moverse por todo el cuarto, provocando un fuerte viento que apago las velas de toda la habitación

- Esta todo obscuro!- exclamo Aberline- Que miedo!

- Idiota, eres un detective, compórtate!- le reclamo lord Randall

- Mis disculpas, al parecer se han apagado las luces- dijo Sebastian entrando al salón con un candelabro encendido en la mano. Vamos a continuar por este lado hacia el comedor, por favor síganme

Llegamos al comedor y cada quien tomo su lugar, Ciel en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, lord Randall en la otra, Aberline sentado en uno de los costados a la izquierda de lord Randall, muy cerca de el, y yo por mi pare en el otro costado, a la izquierda de Ciel, muy cerca de el.

- Bien, como cada quien ya esta en su lugar, por que no comenzamos con los negocios- Dijo Ciel- Primero que nada permítanme presentarles a esta dama que hoy nos acompaña, lord Randall, Señor Aberline, ella es Jill Sutcliff, esta aquí por razones de trabajo desde hace ya casi dos meses... Lady Sutcliff, ellos son el comisario lord Randall, y su asistente Aberline, ambos son detectives de Scotland Yard

- Razones de trabajo eh?- dijo lord Randall- Y dice que esta aquí desde hace casi dos meses?- nos pregunto a mi y a Ciel

- Llegue con el conde el 8 de noviembre de este año

- Que coincidencia que fue justo después de los ataques del Destripador

- Me llegue a enterar de eso en algunos periódicos atrasados, yo lo consideraría fortuna mi lord- le dije con una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad

- Bien, las presentaciones ya fueron hechas, ahora pasemos al tema "Principal" - Dijo Ciel antes de que lord Randall formulara alguna otra pregunta

Lord Randall suspiro al momento que sacaba un sobre de su chaqueta, y lo colocaba en una bandeja de plata que sostenía Sebastian, después este se la entrego a Ciel, el cual saco un cheque firmado por la reina.

Aberline pareció sorprenderse al ver el cheque, y era obvio por que, la familia Phantomhive era como una especie de espías secretos, y el pago por sus acciones no se contaba en el presupuesto nacional, en pocas palabras, era una especie de soborno.

- Ya que el caso se ha cerrado, por que no brindamos con un poco de Champaña? - dijo Ciel tranquilamente

- Pero.. el culpable aun no ha sido arrestado!- Exclamo Aberline

- Basta! - le replico lord Randall- Si el conde dice que el caso esta cerrado, es por que el culpable ya no existe

La puerta a las espaldas de lord Randall se abrió, y Agni paso por ellas, Sebastian tomo la botella de champaña y saco el corcho, dándole de lleno en el mentón a Agni con el. La velocidad a la que el corcho había rebotado contra Agni basto para regresara a las manos de Sebastian, y derribara a Agni por completo, después de eso, entro Soma, diciendo que se moría de hambre, me di un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, lord Randall ya los había visto, y se había percatado de que ambos eran hindús.

- Quienes son estas personas?

- Permítame presentarlos- dijo Sebastian- Este es el príncipe de Bengal, Soma Asman Kadar, y su fiel sirviente Agni, ellos son amigos del joven amo, y están viviendo aquí mientas estudian la cultura inglesa.

Soma se lanzo para abrazar a Ciel, estaba emocionado de que Sebastian se hubiera dirigió a el como un amigo. Al parecer Randall se lo creyó, y nos acompaño al brindis por un nuevo caso cerrado.

Mas tarde, Ciel reprendió a Agni por sus intenciones de entregarse, y Soma le ordeno a Agni no volver a causarle problemas a Ciel o a Sebastian. Además de eso, Ciel dejo a Soma quedarse, y le dijo que tendría que trabajar Administrando su casa de Londres, a cambio, el recibiría un buen pago.

- Ausencia?- pregunto Soma

- Iré a Londres nuevamente- dijo Ciel

- Piensas ir de nuevo?

- Así es, tengo otro caso

- Otro? que clase de caso es esta vez?

- Es... Clasificado, pero aun así ocupo que vengas conmigo

- Para que quieres que vaya

- Te lo diré a su debido tiempo- Me digo con una actitud arrogante

Por la mañana, el carruaje ya estaba listo, con todo el equipaje en el techo, Mei Rin, Finny, Bard y Tanaka habían salido a despedirnos

- Desde hoy, estaremos en Londres por un tiempo, solo me acompañaran el príncipe, lady Sutcliff, Sebastian y Agni. Mientras yo este ausente, dejare la mansión en sus manos- Les dijo Ciel a los 4

- Yes my Lord!- respondieron a unísono.


	13. Capitulo 13 - Circo

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 13: Circo**

Al llegar a Londres Ciel salió de la casa acompañado por Sebastian y por mi, durante el trayecto me conto de su nuevo caso, esta vez se trataba de niños desaparecidos, todos los casos estaba vinculados con un extraño circo ambulante que precisamente acaba de llegar a la ciudad, y para el cual, la reina le había dado entradas. Llegamos a un edificio de tres pisos con una reja dorada que daba a la calle y en cuya puerta frontal estaba custodiada por un par de guardias. Nos quedamos observando desde un callejón justo enfrente del edificio, bajo el resguardo de una estatua que estaba en la división de ambos carriles de la calle.

-Jill distráelos - Me dijo Ciel

- Que!?... y por que no se lo pides a Sebastian

- Por que ocupo a Sebastian conmigo cuando entremos

- Sospechaba que me usarías para algo así- le dije mirándolo con desagrado

- Tan solo has que descuiden la puerta para que pueda entrar con ayuda de Sebastian

- Pero, que quieres que haga?

- No se, has lo sea necesario pero distráelos, tan solo no mates a nadie, o inicies una pelea, si te reconocen me causaría demasiados problemas a mi.

Suspire, que remedio, afortunadamente para Ciel no llevaba la katana, sabia que no la necesitaría a menos que quisiera infringir las reglas shinigami, de nuevo. Me quede pensando un momento, "De que manera puedo llamar la atención, con mis ropas no bastara, ya que esta vez estoy tratando con guardias entrenados para cumplir su función... aunque si lo vemos desde ese lado, no creo que le nieguen ayuda a una dama en apuros, Bien, eso hare".

Me acerque tambaleándome al edificio, fingiendo que me sentía mal, al pasar frente a la reja me deje caer al piso, como si me hubiera desmayado, los guardias de inmediato se aproximaron a mi.

- Oiga señorita, se encuentra bien? - Me pregunto uno de ellos

- Tal vez debamos de buscar un medico- Dijo el otro

- Pero no podemos alejarnos del edificio

- Que falta de moral tienen al no poder ayudar a una bella y joven dama en apuros- Dijo una tercera voz que reconocí de inmediato

- Que rayos hace el aquí?!- alcance a escuchar que dijo Ciel

- Vi...Vizconde Druit!- Exclamo uno de los guardias

- Ahh!, como pueden decir que su trabajo es mas importante que la salud de una bella joven- Dijo con su clásico tono melodramático - Ohhh! este pequeño colibrí ha sucumbido en las garras de la enfermedad enfrente de dos barbaros que no saben como tratar a una pequeña avecilla tan delicada como ella.

Hice acopio de mis fuerzas para no levantarme y salir huyendo de ahí, por lo menos el vizconde tenia la cualidad de crear distracciones, y esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había planeado, pude escuchar como la gente se comenzaba a juntar alrededor de nosotros, "Mas te vale que aproveches esta oportunidad mocoso, y espero recibir algo a cambio por esto", logre captar un sonido, parecía como si algo a una gran velocidad cortara el viento, provenía del callejón donde estábamos, si se había dirigido a la tercera planta del edificio, capte el olor humano de Ciel, y la esencia demoniaca de Sebastian, " Mi trabajo esta hecho, es hora de recobrar la conciencia" me dije abriendo los ojos lentamente, me lleve una sorpresa no muy grata. Ahora estaba en los brazos del vizconde, estaba tan concentrada en percibir cuando Ciel y Sebastian entraran que no me había percatado cuando el vizconde me había tomado en brazos y me había levantado del piso.

- Ohh ver tus hermosos ojos parecidos a dos bellas y brillantes esmeraldas, abrirse de nuevo a la luz me reconforta el alma- Dijo exagerando el tono de alivio con el que hablaba

- Lamento mucho haberle causado problemas, señor- le dije sonriéndole con fingida dulzura y amabilidad

- Ahhh Cupido ha flechado mi corazón, Contemplar tan hermosa sonrisa debería de ser un pecado para los mortales- dijo de una manera pretenciosa- Mi pequeño y hermoso colibrí he quedado prendado de tu bella sonrisa y hermosos ojos, que son como el mirar seductor de la muerte que atrae a sus victimas encerrándolas en un falso placer... ohhhh! Simplemente maravilloso

- Señor, podría bajarme, ya me siento un poco mejor, no me gustaría ser una molestia para usted

- Pequeño colibrí que cosas dices - Me dijo tomando mi mentón y mirándome fijamente con sus profundos ojos violetas- De ninguna manera podría dejar a una hermosa avecilla tan delicada como tu vagando sola por estos lugares.- agrego bajándome al piso y apoyándome contra su cuerpo. De ningún modo me soltaría.

Suspire, habíamos llamado demasiado la atención, y Ciel no tardaría demasiado en salir del edificio, tenia que hacer que esta gente se marchara de aquí."Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi, definitivamente la mala suerte es mal de familia... ahora el mayor problema va a ser marcharme de aquí, " suspire, solamente me quedaba un método que no me apetecía usar "Bien, ahí vamos" me dije, dando un paso alejándome del cuerpo del vizconde, después volví a fingir debilidad y me deje caer en sus brazos.

- Parece que aun no me siento del todo bien- Le dije mirándolo con delicadeza plasmada en mis ojos- que voy a hacer, necesito volver a casa o se preocuparan por mi.

- Mi hermosa avecilla, eso no es problema para mi- me dijo con un tono amaneradamente presumido- Te llevare yo mismo si así lo deseas -dijo tronando los dedos, de inmediato llego un carruaje blanco y se estaciono frente a el, después me ayudo a subir.

El camino a la Casa de Ciel fue de lo peor, no dejaba de hablar, alabando mi sonrisa, mis ojos, y mi cabello, tampoco dejaba de llamarme "avecilla" o "colibrí", una vez que llegamos a las afueras de la casa de Ciel, Agni salió a recibirnos junto con Soma, ambos habían visto el carruaje aproximarse, y pensaron que seria Ciel.

Baje del carruaje apoyándome en la mano del vizconde, ahora debía de tratar de deshacerme de el, cosa que me fue mas fácil de lo que había pensado gracias a Agni, el cual dijo que se haría cargo de mi cuidado una vez que Druit le había explicado lo que había pasado.

A las pocas horas Ciel regreso a la mansión, tenia un semblante mas serio que de costumbre, parecía que no había logrado conseguir nada.

- Oye mocoso, mas te vale que lo que tuve que pasar no haya sido en vano.

- Posiblemente lo fue, no encontré ningún reporte de niños asesinados, en ningún lado.

- Y ahora que piensas hacer?

- Lo único que queda en este momento, es ir a revisar ese circo. Y es necesario que nos acompañes.

- No pienso hacer otra escena como la de esta mañana!- le reclame

- Por supuesto que no, pero tu puedes percibir la presencia de la muerte cuando esta cerca no es así?

- Yo soy la muerte, que te quede claro eso.

Termine acompañándolos, ahora veía por que no me había dejado en la mansión principal. Este caso era delicado, y aun no se encontraban cuerpos, pero tampoco había rastro de los niños, mis habilidades en conjunto con las de Sebastian eran lo único que Ciel tenía en este momento.

La función comenzó, perecía de lo mas normal, y para mi todos los actores eran normales, no percibía nada extraño, ni una sola presencia, al menos no desde donde yo estaba. El maestro de ceremonias era un joven, que se auto presento como Joker, tenia el cabello del color del oxido, y elegantemente peinado en una coleta, usaba maquillaje como todos en un circo, pero a pesar de la pinta de bufón que tenia, no logre percibir nada mas en el.

La función avanzo, Traga fuego, Trapecistas, Acróbatas, el hombre Serpiente, uno a uno fueron pasando, finalmente una chica de cabello rizado de color negro, bastante joven y muy voluptuosa, anunciada con el nombre de Beast, haría una demostración con un hermoso tigre de bengala llamada "Bety", para lo cual necesitaban un voluntario, capte de reojo que Sebastian se había puesto de pie enseguida, así que lo invitaron a pasar a la pista.

Sebastian bajo de inmediato, pero, en lugar de obedecer las instrucciones que Joker le dio, se aproximo al tigre, lo miro detalladamente, acaricio su pelaje, e incluso presiono las almohadillas de una de sus patas.

- Que rayos esta haciendo?- Pregunte

- Los... los tigres también son gatos- me respondió Ciel

No tarde en comprenderlo, Sebastian amaba a los gatos, y se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos al ver al tigre, el cual, solamente le respondió mordiéndole la cabeza, Beast trato de detener al tigre tirándole un latigazo, pero Sebastian la detuvo, no pude percibir lo que le decía a Beast debido a los murmullos de la gente.

La función termino sin que otra cosa pasara, justo antes de salir, Joker llamo a Sebastian, Ciel y yo nos escondimos detrás de una carpa, Joker se veía preocupado por el incidente del tigre, y le insistió que dejara que el medico lo revisara el cual estaba en ese momento en el área de vestidores, era la oportunidad perfecta. Ciel asintió, y Sebastian se macho con Joker.

Sebastian regreso a la casa un par de horas después, al parecer había arreglado que el y Ciel entraran al circo, cosa que no le agrado mucho al mocoso.

No pude saber mucho de aquella discusión, Ciel se había encerrado en su habitación para charlar con Sebastian sin que Soma lo molestara. Cuando por fin salió, me dijo que esta vez me quedaría en la casa y que a menos que percibiera algo no me acercara al circo.

- Sabes que no te obedeceré verdad mocoso?

- Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero no interfieras con mi plan.


	14. Capitulo 14 - Espera

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 14: Espera**

Ciel se marcho a la mañana siguiente, no tuve intenciones de seguirlo, no me apetecía la idea de quedarme en un circo, no era un lugar para alguien como yo. Me la pase el día entero practicando en la sala de esgrima, que era visiblemente más reducida que la de la mansión principal.

Detuve mi entrenamiento de pronto justo después de que anocheció, había una presencia bastante familiar no muy lejos de aquí, era un shinigami, estaba segura, y no era cualquiera.

- Will?- susurre

Abandone la sala de esgrima, y salí de la casa se inmediato, no podía estar equivocada, esa presencia de verdad era Will, Recorrí la ciudad entera tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba, me sorprendí al verme en la entrada del circo que había visitado el día anterior.

Cruce la entrada, esperando no toparme con nadie, escuchaba murmullos no muy lejos de mí, me aproxime a ver, quedándome oculta detrás de una carpa, Will discutía con Sebastian, había mencionado un importante trabajo de recolección dentro de unos días, y expresaba su inconformidad de haber sido enviado a este lugar solo por que dos de los encargados de esta zona estaba bajo castigos aun, se estaba refiriendo a Grell y a mí de eso estaba segura, Will ataco a Sebastian, tal vez fuera un shinigami con una compostura inquebrantable, pero si había algo que le irritaba era un demonio cerca de su área de trabajo.

Tenía intenciones de interferir, pero afortunadamente Ciel fue quien les puso un alto a los dos.

- El molesto de las dagas los está llamando- les dijo- Y tu shinigami, mas te vale no volver a exponernos frente a todo el circo... tal vez hayan pensado que estabas bromeando, pero es una vergüenza para alguien de tu tipo no poder mezclarse con los humanos

Will se veía molesto, no toleraría que un niño humano le hablara de esa forma, pero permaneció tranquilo, simplemente acordaron no interferir uno con el otro.

- Espero que mantengas bien atado a tu perro guardián, Smile - le dijo Will a Ciel.

- No me agrada escucharlo de Gafitas, que no puede siquiera mezclarse entre las personas

- En este momento, mi nombre es Suit.

-Vámonos Sebastian- dijo Ciel dándole la espalda a Will.

El se quedo más tiempo de pie en ese lugar, vigilando a Sebastian y a Ciel mientras se alejaban, una vez que se perdieron de la vista al entrar a una tienda, se dio la vuelta y miro hacia donde yo estaba.

- No tiene caso que te escondas más... Jill Sutcliff

- Después de todo descubriste que estaba aquí- le dije saliendo de mi escondite

- Tu presencia no es algo que se pueda ocultar fácilmente a mis sentidos...

- Ni la tuya a los míos, cosa que me sorprende, por que estas en un lugar como este?, creí que un circo no sería un lugar adecuado para alguien como nosotros

- Eso lo dices porque has vivido con lujos durante este tiempo - me reprocho seriamente- Pronto habrá un importante trabajo, y serán muchas almas las que se tendrán que recolectar.

- Entonces volveré a mi vida normal?

- Aun estas bajo castigo al igual que el idiota de tu hermano, es por eso que yo fui enviado a este sitio, y pronto enviaran a alguien más.

- Que clase de castigo está recibiendo Grell?... Will tienes que decírmelo, por favor- le implore- Que castigo le están dando a mi hermano

- Esa información no es algo que pueda compartir contigo, deberías de preocuparte más por tu condena, ya que al parecer, no aprenderás tu lección- me dijo dándome la espalda- Ahora márchate de aquí y no interfieras en este asunto... Jill Sutcliff.

Will me dejo sola, no podía quedarme más tiempo ahí, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, tal vez tenía que ver con el caso de los niños que Ciel investigaba, de cualquier modo, no lo sabría hasta que aquel día llegara, así que aprovecharía hasta entonces para continuar con mi entrenamiento, tal vez Will no quería que interfiriera, pero sabía de antemano que su advertencia estaba de mas, desobedecería esa orden, así como ya lo había hecho con muchas más.

Dos días estuve encerrada en el salón de esgrima, solo interrumpía mis entrenamientos para comer algo, o dormir un poco, me levantaba más temprano que Agni, e incluso me iba a dormir más tarde, durante la noche, pasaba algunas horas en el techo de la casa, mirando en dirección al circo, pronto, pronto llegaría ese día al que Will se refería.

Ciel volvió la mañana del tercer día, Soma estaba preocupado, llevaba dos días enteros ausente, y ni siquiera había dicho a donde había ido, me quede de pie en la escalera, Ciel se veía bastante mal, aunque él lo negara, era obvio que estaba resfriado, y se sentía bastante mal. Sebastian lo llevo a su habitación, y le cambio la ropa de vagabundo que traía por su ropa de gala.

Pensaban marcharse, Ciel había averiguado algo referente a su caso, pero, se veía bastante débil, estaba tosiendo demasiado, Agni no lo dejo salir por ningún motivo, e incluso le dijo a Sebastian que el ser un buen mayordomo no era simplemente obedecer órdenes, sino preocuparse por el bienestar y la salud del cuerpo de su amo.

Sebastian medito las palabras de Agni, e incluso desobedeció las órdenes de Ciel y lo llevo de vuelta a arriba, para que descansara por hoy.

- Por ahora descanse, Bocchan, la fiebre está cediendo, así que lo haremos todo mañana.

Me marche de la habitación de Ciel y subí al tejado, mañana acabaría todo.


	15. Capitulo 15 - La bestia

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 15: La Bestia detrás de un hombre**

Ciel durmió todo el día siguiente, no fue sino hasta que anocheció cuando entre a su habitación acompañada de Sebastian.

- Buenas noches enano dormilón- Le dije sonriendo

- Que hora es?- le pregunto a Sebastian

- las 7:14 pm - Le respondió Sebastian, le he traído la cena, Bocchan

- Por que no me despertaste?

- Fue una decisión basada en que un mayordomo tiene que proteger la salud de su amo, La cena de hoy para esta noche es risoto de leche con tres tipos de hongos con cerdo y vino *pot-au-feu ... El postre es compota de manzana cubierta con yogurt... entonces Bocchan, diga "Ahhhhh"- le dijo a Ciel ofreciéndole la comida en la boca

No pude contener mi risa, la expresión de Ciel era de lo mas graciosa que había visto desde que me habían condenado a pasar un tiempo en este mundo, estaba todo nervioso y sonrojado.

- QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE HACER SEBASTIAN, DETENETE AHORA MISMO ES UNA ORDEN!- le reclamo todo rojo.

- El príncipe Soma dijo que a los pacientes hay que consentirlos, no le complace, Bocchan?

- No necesito de tu consentimiento, me es desagradable

- En ese caso me disculpo Bocchan... lo olvidaba, cerca de las 4 de la tarde recibí una llamada de Tanaka desde la mansión principal, parase que lady Elizabeth esta de visita. Al parecer no tiene intenciones de marcharse hasta no haberlo visto a usted.

- Por que no me lo dijiste antes

- Quería que el joven amo cenara tranquilo.

- Has buscado la casa del Barón Kelvin no es así?

- Tuve tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, es una mansión que queda a un día de Londres conduciendo carruaje, o en ferrocarril.

- Si eres tu estaremos ahí en una hora cierto?... Es una orden, terminemos esto rápido, y volvamos a la mansión principal.

- Al fin... comenzaba a aburrirme de esperar en esta casa- dije metiendo la mano a la bolsa de la pernera

- Que es lo que harás tu?- me pregunto Ciel

- No dejare que se marchen sin mi esta vez - dije sonriendo mientras me colocaba mis gafas frente a los ojos - Que empiece "la Función"

Ciel sonrió con ironía, bajamos las escaleras, pero Soma se interpuso, preguntándole a Ciel si ya estaba mejor, a lo que el le respondió dándole la gracias con una cálida sonrisa... pero solo la uso de distracción para poder pasar al lado del príncipe.

Llegamos en menos de la hora que teníamos contemplada, Mire al cielo, buscando alguna silueta, sabia que Will estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, mas no podía verlo, vi volar un cuervo que provenía del techo de aquella imponerte y obscura mansión que se levantaba frente a nosotros, las ventanas estaban obscuras, al parecer no había luz adentro, tal solo el brillo de la luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo frio del campo.

La puerta principal se abrió, y Joker, el maestro de ceremonias del circo nos recibió con amabilidad, pidiendo que lo siguiéramos, dudaba de el, y automáticamente baje la mano a la empuñadura de la katana que esta vez traía atada a la cadera.

- No lo hagas- me dijo Ciel- Entremos con el.

Suspire, aparte la mano de la katana, y seguí a Ciel al interior de la mansión, había pocas velas, las cuales solo daban una débil luz hacia unas muñecas destrozadas que adornaban todo el hall principal.

Joker no se detuvo, siguió de largo hasta un mugriento y empolvado comedor, con sillas dispuestas en solo un costado de la mesa, estaba iluminada con muy pocas velas dispuestas sobre el mantel, los candelabros que colgaban en el techo estaban a obscuras, Joker nos condujo hacia la esa, en donde nos aguardaba un hombre, estaba en una silla de ruedas, y tenia vendas en todo el cuerpo, las manos, los pies, la cara, todo, absolutamente todo estaba cubierto.

Joker le ofreció una silla a Ciel, después me ofreció el lugar consecutivo al de el, Sebastian por su parte permaneció de pie.

-Es un honor que me hayas visitado conde Phantomhive, aunque me avergüenza que después de todos estos años me tengas que encontrar en este estado. Es un sueño tenerte tan cerca de mi.

- Tu eres el barón Kelvin?

- No seas tan desconfiado, para ti he preparado este banquete, no esperaba que trajeras contigo a tan refinada damisela, pero aun así, hay comida suficiente,- Dijo chasqueando los dedos, de inmediato un grupo de niños vestidos como sirvientes, llevaron la comida, los mire con atención, tenían la mirada vacía, dentro de ellos no había nada de emociones en absoluto, no me imagino lo que debieron pasar, los traumas que debían tener para terminar como simples muertos vivientes.- Y el vino, es del año 1875, del año en que tu naciste.- agrego con demasiada obsesión, aquel hombre comenzaba a repugnarme.

Joker nos sirvió una copa a Ciel y a mi, el solo tenerla enfrente me hizo poner una mueca de desagrado, demasiado alcohol para mi durante esta noche, la que posiblemente seria la mas esperada desde hace mas de dos meses. Por su parte Sebastian tomo la copa de Ciel y la probo, cerciorándose que no estuviera envenenada.

- No pienso comer nada que sea servido por esa rata, no es necesario probar la comida- Le dijo Ciel. - Además- agrego- esos niños, algunos me son familiares, es posible que sean los que fueron incluidos en el reporte de este caso.

- Aun así, me parece que hay mas victimas de las que te informaron- le dije por lo bajo

- Parece que teniendo solo una comida te aburres no es así Conde...- Dijo el hombre con la boca llena de comida- Joker, prepara "Eso" para mi

- Pe...Pero- protesto el, al parecer no le era de su agrado lo que iba a hacer

- Solo hazlo!- le ordeno el sujeto.

Joker obedeció, de inmediato se corrió un telón que estaba frente a nosotros, había varios niños enmascarados formados ahí, Joker comenzó anunciar la función, como si estuviera en el circo, solo que esta vez, los actores eran niños, sin ningún entrenamiento ni nada, la niña de la cuerda floja de desplomo hacia abajo, la cabeza golpeo fuertemente el piso, dando paso solo a un enorme charco de sangre, El chico domador de fieras, fue destrozado frente a nuestros ojos por un león hambriento.

Era repugnante, aquel hombre reía a carcajadas, disfrutando las atroces escenas que estaban ocurriendo frente a nuestros ojos, mire a Ciel, después a Joker, ninguno de los dos lo disfrutaba, había arrepentimiento en la cara de Joker, pero tenía que continuar por órdenes de aquel hombre.

El siguiente acto, dagas, había una niña atada a una mesa rectangular, dispuesta de manera vertical para el acto, Cerré los ojos, no lo soportaba, tal vez no era diferente a lo que yo, como shinigami hacia, pero no lo soportaba, estaba matando a esos niños por placer, yo mataba por juzgar, mataba por hacer mi trabajo y mantener un equilibrio en este mundo, pero aquel hombre... era simplemente un monstruo... el niño lanzo la daga hacia su compañera, justo en dirección a su rostro.

- Sebastian detenlo! - oí decir a Ciel

Sebastian detuvo la daga, y le retiro la mascara a la niña, no era muy diferente de los demás, mirada vacía, rostro sin emociones

- Ellery Nickson, sin duda esta en reporte Bocchan, es como usted sospechaba.- Le dijo Sebastian.

- Acaso no te gusta este método?- Pregunto el hombre- Joker límpialo de inmediato

- No tengo el menor interés de estar a la mesa con una bestia que es peor que los animales- Dijo Ciel levantándose- Esto es suficiente para el reporte de la Reina. Agrego avanzando hacia el - Vulgar, repugnante, pervertido- murmuraba mientras se acercaba- Es la forma mas baja de un ser humano que yo... El perro guardián de la Reina he tenido que eliminar!- Exclamo sacando un arma y apuntando con el a la cabeza del barón Kelvin.

Paso muy rápido, al mismo tiempo que Ciel sacaba el arma, Joker amenazo a Ciel con una espada, pero tuvo que detenerse ya que a su vez, Sebastian lo tenia amenazado con la daga que momentos antes había parado antes de que dañara a la niña, por mi parte, la espada de joker había chocado con el filo de mi katana, la cual había protegido al mocoso de salir siquiera con un simple rasguño.

- Co...Conde... - Balbuceo el tipo- Joker, has que el conde deje de amenazarme con esa cosa peligrosa- Acaso no me estas escuchando!

- Muévete un milímetro, y tanto tu como esta asquerosa bestia morirán Joker- le dije con voz fría y seria

- Parece que lady Sutcliff va enserio esta vez- murmuro Sebastian

- Retira tu arma en este momento, Joker- le dije- Hazlo ahora

Ciel quito el seguro del arma, estaba listo para volarle la tapa de los sesos a ese maldito hombre de una buena vez, Joker no tuvo mas opción que bajar su espada.

- Barón Kelvin, Donde están todos los niños secuestrados? - Le pregunto Ciel sin bajar el arma

- Ellos están el sótano, si quieres te puedo llevar con ellos, además, hay algo que hace años quiero mostrarte

Avanzamos tras el, se mostraba feliz, no lograba entender el por que.

- Estoy tan feliz ahora, desde ese día me he lamentado, lamente no haber estado contigo aquel día, en aquel momento- Dijo sonriendo, abriendo las puertas del sótano.

- Ahora de que rayos estas hablando!- Le reclamo Ciel sujetando más firmemente el arma.

- Por mas que me lamente el tiempo no podrá volver atrás, así que, si no se puede regresar, simplemente hay que volverlo a repetir- Dijo empujando las puertas para que se abrieran- Mira, me tomo tres años prepararlo, así que vamos a repetirlo conde Phantomhive, ese día, hace tres años.

Era un escenario extraño, una enorme sala circular, con gradas en toda la periferia, un enorme y único candelabro colgado al techo, y candelabros dispuestos a todo alrededor de las gradas le daban suficiente iluminación a la habitación, en cuyo centro había una plataforma rectangular, dispuesta a modo de altar, alrededor de ella había tres jaulas, en las cuales estaban los niños desaparecidos. Parecía una sala de demostración de prácticas de medicina, pero en el suelo estaba pintada una enorme estrella de cinco picos, encerrada en un círculo con diversos símbolos, muy parecida a la que Sebastian tenía como sello del contrato. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba dispuesto para un ritual.

_*Pot-au-feu: es básicamente estofado de carne, en este caso cerdo cocinado en vino por un largo tiempo_


	16. Capitulo 16 - Destruccion

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 16: Destrucción**

La expresión de Ciel era algo que jamás había visto, una mezcla entre el miedo y el odio, los deseos de matar, las ganas de cobrar venganza. que razón tenia el barón Kelvin para hacer todo eso?

Lo supe de inmediato, hacia 5 años, el barón había conocido al padre de Ciel en una fiesta de caridad, ahí fue donde vio por primera vez el hermoso y tierno niño que el era, después de eso, quedo obsesionado, había algo en los Phantomhive que le llamaba la atención, llego al punto de querer cambiar su cuerpo, para convertirse en alguien digno de estar a lado de aquella misteriosa familia.

"Así que esa es la razón de que muestre esa apariencia" me dije mirándolo de nuevo, había detenido su transformación a un ser "perfecto" solo por que le habían llegado informes de de la familia Phantomhive había sido asesinada, aunque después se entero de que el niño del que el había quedado fascinado aun estaba con vida, y lo usarían en un ritual. En el cual, todos los asistentes fueron asesinados.

- Fuiste tu no es verdad conde?- Le pregunto, aquel hombre de verdad estaba completamente loco, su obsesión por Ciel sobrepasaba los extremos, era repugnante.- Déjame ser parte de esto, todo, absolutamente todo esta como aquel día, la habitación de la ceremonia, los corderos de sacrificio... y la ultima pieza... Eres tu conde Phantomhive... eres tu...

Dejo de hablar de pronto, un disparo proveniente del arma de Ciel lo silencio, una enorme mancha de sangre broto del enorme y asqueroso vientre de ese hombre. Mire con sorpresa a Ciel, su rostro estaba transfigurado por el odio que sentía en ese momento.

Joker se enfureció, y saco una daga que ocultaba en la prótesis de su mano faltante, se lazo Contra Ciel, desenfunde la katana esperando detenerlo, pero un chorro de sangre lo detuvo en seco, Sebastian le había cortado el único brazo que tenia y con el cual sostenía la daga.

- Por favor no interrumpas a mi amo- Le dijo amablemente, pero con una sonrisa de malicia

Joker cayo al piso boca abajo, ni siquiera se quejo de dolor, al contrario del Barón Kelvin que no dejaba de gritar

- Por favor, mátame como lo hiciste ese día conde- balbuceo entre sus gemidos de dolor, Ciel le puso un pie en la cabeza y le apunto nuevamente con el arma.

- Lo mismo que con ellos eh? - murmuro con una mirada fría- Entonces... arrástrate como gusano y suplícale al demonio que lo haga

Sentí la energía demoniaca de Sebastian a mi espalda, voltee a mirarlo, en su rostro se dibujaba una maligna y burlona sonrisa, además sus ojos mostraban un destello carmesí, Joker suplico por la vida de aquel hombre, argumentando que era el quien los había salvado de morir de hambre en las calles de Londres hacia muchos años. El le estaba agradecido por eso, y era la razón por la cual obedecía todas sus órdenes sin cuestionarlo. Aun estando consiente de que estaba mal.

- Tal vez tu luchaste por tu mundo, obedeciendo ciegamente a este hombre, pero, en este mundo solo existen dos tipos de personas, las que roban, y las que son robadas... el día de hoy te perdonare a ti, pero me llevare tu futuro conmigo.

Me di la vuelta y camine en dirección al barón moribundo con la katana en mi mano, la sujete verticalmente hacia abajo y me incline clavándola en su pecho, causando con ello que aun mas sangre brotara salpicándome la cara con algunas gotas. De inmediato el _Cinematic Record_ surgió del corte que había hecho

-Barón Kelvin: asesino, secuestrador, ambicioso y pervertido, no se tiene información de su fecha exacta de nacimiento; Causa de muerte: desangramiento- murmure tomando la libreta de misiones que guardaba en la pernera- Fecha de muerte: Hoy, 9 de Febrero de 1889... Sin anotaciones especiales.- agregue sellando la pagina.

Archive el registro, Ciel me miraba con frialdad, Sebastian me sonreía con esa demoniaca sonrisa suya, Joker por su parte, estaba en shock, tal vez el no haya sido capas de observar como broto el Cinematic Record, pero si observo claramente como de un solo golpe, acababa con su moribundo "padre". Giro para colocarse boca arriba, se estaba riendo desenfrenadamente, era una risa histérica, como si tuviera algo planeado.

- Tal vez me arrebataron lo que mas quería en este mundo... pero no olvide conde que usted también tiene a alguien que quiere proteger, en este momento mis compañeros marchan rumbo a su mansión, sabes por que nunca fuimos capturados cuando raptábamos a esos niños... Eso es por que... asesinábamos a todos los testigos.- se burlo Joker- me pregunto cuantos serán asesinados mientras buscan al conde en su mansión, incluso tus sirvientes no serán perdonados

- Mis sirvientes he?- se rio Ciel.

- Que es lo que te parece malditamente gracioso?

- Con quien crees que estas tratando?... todos ellos son sirvientes de la Casa Phantomhive- le dijo Ciel parándose frente a el.

- Acaso es un ejercito privado?.. eso no importa, todos ellos son Profesionales

- Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras- Le dijo Sebastian jugando con la daga ensangrentada con la cual le había cortado el brazo- Pero recuerda que todos ellos son personas capacitadas elegidas por mi.

Joker comenzó a derramar lagrimas, estaba desesperado, no podía moverse debido a la falta de sangre, estaba apunto de perderlo todo.

- No llores tan lamentablemente- le dijo Ciel muy fríamente - El llanto no cambiara nada, el mundo no es amable con nadie.

- Smile- susurro Joker

- Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive, y solo ese.

En ese momento un hombre de cabello rizado y esponjado abrió la puerta, venia en una silla de ruedas también, se sorprendió de ver al barón muerto, pero no lo hizo así al ver a Ciel y a Sebastian ahí, al parecer conocía su verdadera identidad. A lo que logre escuchar de Joker aquel era el medico del circo, y era el que hacia las prótesis.

Aquel hombre menciono que sus prótesis eran especiales, además de estar fabricadas a mano, era como la porcelana hecha con huesos molidos de reses, solo que el, usaba a los niños raptados para fabricar sus materiales.

Ciel se quedo helado, Aquel hombre balbuceaba sobre su éxito y la calidad de su trabajo, al tiempo que tomaba una niña de una de las jaulas y la colocaba sobre el altar, me paralice, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla, quise evitarlo, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió en absoluto, Ciel se puso a gritar justo al momento en que aquel sujeto clavaba un enorme cuchillo en el abdomen de la niña.

Estaba alterado, no paraba de gritar estruendosamente, perecía estar atrapado en sus recuerdos, Sebastian se puso a su lado, tomando su mano y atrayéndolo hacia el, después tomo el nudo del parche que cubría su ojo derecho

- Di mi nombre- le dijo sin quitar su demoniaca sonrisa jalando el cordel del parche.

- Se...se...bas...tian!... MATALOS A ESOS SUJETOS! MATALOS EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Sebastian tomo en brazos a Ciel, y de un veloz golpe, atravesó al medico, después aplasto la cabeza del cadáver del barón, por Joker no de preocupo en absoluto, acababa de morir desangrado.

Me quede helada, ese era el poder oculto de un demonio, el poder maligno que Sebastian escondía bajo esa facha de mayordomo.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar con Ciel en brazos aun.

- Quémalo!- balbuceo Ciel

- Quemarlo? Este lugar?- le pregunto Sebastian

- Pero, si mal lo recuerdo la carta de la reina...- balbuce

- CALLATE! DESTRUYELO TODO, REDUCELO A CENIZAS... NO QUIERO QUE QUEDE NADA, ES UNA ORDEN! - le grito, lo mire fijamente, Ciel estaba en Shock, estaba atrapado por sus propios recuerdos

- Así que esta era aquella importante recolección- murmure por lo bajo- Es por esto por lo que Will se quejaba- agregue empuñando mi katana y acomodándome las gafas, lista para aquella recolección.

Sebastian suspiro, después se quiero el guante izquierdo dejando a la vista el "Sello" del "contrato demoniaco", un brillo carmesí ilumino sus endiablados ojos, se aproximo a las velas mas cercanas e hizo que las leves llamas crecieran y se arremolinaran en un torbellino de fuego.

- YES...MY LORD!


	17. Capitulo 17 - Jill vs Sebstian

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 17: Batalla... Jill vs Sebastian**

La mansión comenzó a arder completamente en muy poco tiempo, recorrí la casa entera, recolectando todos los registros que podía, al ser almas de simples niños no era un juicio muy laborioso, pero el hecho de tener que buscar cada victima era cansado, y ahora mas ya que el calor me estaba sofocando.

No sabia donde estaban Ciel y Sebastian en ese momento, después de aquel torbellino de fuego, decidí salir corriendo del sótano para comenzar la recolección, pero no me preocupaba en absoluto, Sebastian protegería a Ciel de estas infernales llamas que el mismo había provocado.

"apenas y llevo una cuarta parte" me queje, el fuego se salía cada vez mas de control, mi piel estaba enrojecida, el fuego no podía matarme, pero eso no evitaría que al menos saliera con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado.

Los cristales de las ventanas comenzaron a tronarse por el inmenso calor que hacia, no podía resistir mas tiempo, estaba encerrada en el tercer piso, y me seria imposible volver a la puerta principal, corrí por el pasillo hasta toparme de frente con una enorme ventana, era la única oportunidad que tenia de salir, "Ahora o nunca!" me dije enfundando la katana y cubriéndome la cara con los brazos. Golpee la ventana con el hombro, varios cristalillos que había quedado se incrustaron en mi hombro, no le di importancia, salí volando de ahí, intentaba encontrar mi punto de equilibrio para caer de pie, pero me resultaba complicado, la gravedad me atraía velozmente hacia el suelo, gire en el aire y aterrice sobre mis tobillos y rodillas.

- Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejada de este asunto, Jill Sutcliff- escuche decir a William a mi espalda, sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la columna.

- AH! así que aquí estaba la desaparecida!- Escuche decir a alguien mas, me levante del suelo y volví la mirada, ahí estaba, justo a aquel shinigami que no quería ver

- Si no había personal me lo hubieras comunicado Will- le reclame

- Es precisamente causa tuya y de tu idiota hermano que no haya personal en esta zona- me reprocho Will acomodándose las gafas

- A todo esto... Que hace Ronald aquí!? Ni siquiera es de esta zona!

- Me enviaron a mí por que Sutcliff sempai tenia que ir a otro lado a hacer un trabajo- Me respondió Ronald burlonamente

- Oniichan!?

- Sabes... Estos meses me la pase charlando con el, fue interesante eso del destripador, sempai me lo conto todo- me dijo haciendo círculos a mi alrededor

- Que hiciste que?!

- Acaso no me oíste- dijo con un timbre inocente- Dije que aproveche tu ausencia para podre estar un tiempo con Sutcliff sempai!- me grito al oído

- Whaa! No vuelvas a hacer eso- Le reclame pegando un salto cubriéndome la oreja

- Tu expresión fue muy graciosa- se rio Ronald- Y sabes que mas, durante ese tiempo que estuviste desaparecida... sempai.. y yo...

- Que insinúas!- le reclame con tono de celos

Ronald solo sonrió pícaramente, disfrutaba estarme molestando.

- Déjense de juegos- nos reclamo Will - Por eso me preocupaba que te hubieran enviado a ti Ronald, perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera tendremos que trabajar horas extras

- Que?... pero por que?

- Déjate de juegos y has tu trabajo, tenemos que recolectar todas las almas de la lista, no debemos dejar que ese demonio se lleve ninguna

- Demonio?- Pregunto Ronald echando a andar su cortadora de césped- Acaso hay uno por aquí?

- De verdad crees que Jill Sutcliff esta en este lugar por casualidad?- Dijo dándome la espalda- Parece que tu amigo el demonio estaba buscándote

Volví la mirada, Sebastian caminaba hacia nosotros con Ciel aun en brazos, y cubierto con la gabardina que Sebastian traía cuando llegamos a esa mansión. Además de traer a Ciel con el, venia arrastrando el cuerpo de alguien mas, parecía una chica, algo mayor que Ciel, me pareció haberla visto en el circo la noche que me había colado.

-Ronald ve a recolectar esas almas- Le ordeno Will

- Ah? pero...

- No debemos dejar que ese demonio se acerque a las almas.

- Parece que están hablando de mi- dijo Sebastian sonriendo educadamente - Lady Sutcliff me alegro de que haya salido con bien de ese lugar.

- Has venido a devorar esas almas?- Le pregunto Will muy fríamente

- No en realidad, no tengo interés en almas de tan baja clase como esas- Respondió Sebastian arrojado el cuerpo que arrastraba a nuestros pies.

Eso pareció una provocación para Will, de inmediato se lanzo para atacar a Sebastian, el cual solamente retrocedía, pero eso no duro mucho, Sebastian bajo a Ciel y le pido que esperara, después metió su mano a su chaqueta y saco varios cuchillos de plata.

- Parece que aun no crees en lo que digo

- No puedo creerle a un demonio- dijo Will atacando con el cortador de hojas

- No era mi intención llegar a este punto, pero me has obligado a hacerlo- Dijo Sebastian saltando y lanzando los cuchillos hacia Will.

No me pude contener, me interpuse ente Will y los cuchillos, y detuve cada uno de ellos con el filo de la katana. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Ve y haz lo que viniste a hacer en este lugar Will- le dije sin voltearlo a ver

- Lady Sutcliff, no debería inmiscuirse en asuntos que no son suyos- me dijo Sebastian con un semblante de reproche.

- Tu y yo teníamos un asunto pendiente, Sebastian Michaelis!

- Si de verdad esta dispuesta, le advierto que no me dejare derrotar por usted, ni siquiera por ser la invitada de mi joven amo- Dijo sacando mas cuchillos

- No espero que lo hagas!- Grite lazándome al ataque

Sebastian paro mi ataque con los cuchillos, la fuerza que puse en el ataque me reboto y me alejo un par de metros de Sebastian.

- No esperaba que tuviera tal fuerza my lady- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente

- Tal parece que me subestimaste Sebas-chan

Sebastian salto nuevamente al aire y lanzo los cuchillos contra mi, di un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlos, después me lancé contra el para volverlo a arremeter con la katana. Esta vez bloqueo mi ataque con la daga ensangrentada con la cual había asesinado a Joker.

- Parece que ha practicado mucho my lady- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente

- Tus sonrisas no surtirán el mismo efecto que con mi hermano

Continué atacando mientras el retrocedía, pero esa situación no duro mucho, Sebastian comenzó a responder a mis ataques con esa pequeña daga, la situación parecía pareja, ninguno de los dos usaba sus verdaderas habilidades.

Salte para alejarme un poco de el y tomar un poco de aire, me acomode bien los anteojos y empuñe la katana firmemente con ambas manos, esta vez ataque con mas seriedad, usando mis habilidades y reflejos shinigami; Sebastian lo noto, y también ataco seriamente.

Ambos atacábamos con movimientos elegantes y fieros al mimo tiempo, parecía como si en lugar de combatir, ambos estuviéramos bailando un vals de Vivaldi o Chopin, esquivábamos los ataques del otro con finos y sutiles movimientos. Sebastian lanzo un ataque hacia uno de mis costados, el cual me encargue de esquivar dando un suave giro.

- No esperaba que fuera una experta en el manejo de la katana My lady- Susurro Sebastian desapareciendo de mi vista usando su demoniaca velocidad- Parece que se esta despeinando- susurro en mi oído, al momento que aparecía de nuevo detrás de mi y tomaba un mechón suelto de mi cabello y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja con una mano; y con la otra sostenía la daga a la altura de mi cuello.

- Acaso estas intentando propasarte conmigo Sebas-chan- le reclame

- Me disculpo por haber sido tan agresivo- dijo retirando un poco la daga, cosa que aproveche para escapar alejándome un par de pasos.

Apoye mi peso sobre mi pie derecho y lo use para impulsarme hacia el blandiendo la katana, con lo cual logre rasgar la chaqueta.

- No es necesario destrozar la vestimenta lady Sutcliff- dijo dando un salto hacia atrás y despojándose de ella.

- Deberías de preocuparte menos por tus prendas y mas por ti!- le grite lanzándome al ataque

- Su manera de atacar es muy impulsiva lady Sutcliff, eso le podría traer muchos problemas en un combate- murmuro mientras sacaba nuevamente los cuchillos de su chaleco.

Un brillo carmesí inundo los ojos de Sebastian al tiempo que usaba su fuerza para arrojarme varios metros hacia atrás, causando con ello que perdiera el equilibrio y soltara la katana. Sebastian salto por los aires a una altura considerable, al tiempo que me ponía de pie de un salto, y tomaba de nueva cuenta la katana.

Pero era tarde, para cuando volví la mirada en dirección a Sebastian, sentí varias punzadas de dolor en mis piernas rodillas, tobillos, brazos y muñecas, baje la vista, y observe con sorpresa que tenía clavados los cuchillos que momentos antes Sebastian había sacado de sus prendas. Sentí la tibia sangre resbalar por mis extremidades. me estaba comenzando a debilitar, tanto por el agotamiento físico como por la perdida de sangre.

- Parece que he manchado sus ropas de rojo my Lady- dijo Sebastian aproximándose lentamente hacia mi con la daga nuevamente el la mano.

- Que le vamos a hacer- murmure sacándome los cuchillos de la carne, y desgarre la camisa blanca de vestir para improvisar algunos vendajes que detuvieran las hemorragias.

- Esta segura de querer continuar my lady?- me pregunto Sebastian sonriendo amablemente

- Por supuesto que si, un Shinigami no se rinde jamás, aunque esto le cause la muerte- le dije poniéndome de pie con mucho esfuerzo, aunque era mas que obvio que mis heridas no me dejarían continuar.

- Si es así como lo desea

- Que remedio- murmure acercándome a Sebastian - No creí que llegaras a ser tan rudo con una dama Sebas-chan- Dije acariciando su barbilla y guiñándole un ojo.

De inmediato me desplome hacia el suelo, Sebastian me sujeto por los hombros para evitar que cayera, estaba bastante debilitada desde que había salido de la mansión en llamas, había llegado a mi limite.

- Lady Sutcliff no debería de esforzarse tanto- me susurro al oído y me tomo en sus brazos, después de aproximo a Will - Tal parece que tu recolección ha terminado- le dijo secamente

- A pesar de haber terminado, aun hay cierto número faltante de almas, bastante considerable a mi parecer

- Posiblemente las almas recolectadas por Lady Sutcliff- dijo tomando la katana de mi mano- Y esta- agrego enterrando mi Katana en el pecho de aquella chica cuyo cuerpo había arrastrado hacia nosotros.

De inmediato el _Cinematic Record_ broto de la herida, Will emitió el juicio de rutina y archivo el alma. Después me pidió que le entregara mi libreta de misiones. Lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, Will reviso todos los juicios emitidos, e hizo nuevamente el conteo, afortunadamente estaban todas, ninguna había sido devorada.

- Muy bien- dijo Will acomodándose las gafas con expresión seria- Jill Sutcliff en vista de tu desempeño en esta misión, he decidido ponerle fin a tu castigo de permanecer en el mundo humano

- Entonces podre volver con oniichan?

- Aun no, al ser retirado el castigo que te impuse, volverás a tus actividades laborales, las cuales presentan un importante retraso- me dijo dándome una nueva libreta- Te quedaras mas tiempo investigando el caso que se te presenta en el informe. Vuelve cuando tengas los resultados.- agrego antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse

- Nos vemos- me dijo Ronald con una sonrisa burlona- Le pasare saludos de tu parte a Sempai

- No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermano Ronald Knox!- le grite celosa.

Ambos se marcharon, mire al cielo, aun era de madrugada pero faltaba muy poco para el amanecer. Sebastian me paso a su espalda, y se aproximo hacia Ciel.

- Espero que ambos ya estén satisfechos- nos dijo- Sebastian, vayamos a la estación de ferrocarril, hay algo que quiero ver antes de volver a la casa de Londres.

Sebastian tomo a Ciel en brazos nuevamente y nos marchamos de ese lugar, rumbo a la estación ferrocarrilera mas cercana.


	18. Capitulo 18 - Falso Recuerdo

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 18: Solo un falso recuerdo**

Llegamos a la estación poco después del amanecer, Ciel iba caminado por su propia cuenta, pero yo en cambio, aun estaba en la espalda de Sebastian, no me agradaba completamente la idea, pero había intentado mantenerme de pie por mi cuenta, fue entonces que grandes punzadas de dolor me recorrieron el cuerpo, las heridas eran mas profundas de lo que yo imaginaba. Aun así me había negando rotundamente a ir a un medico. Sin importarme que Ciel quisiera arreglar un negocio pendiente antes de volver a Londres.

Sebastian me dejo sentada en una banca, en lo que el iba comprar los boletos, Ciel quería marcharse en el próximo tren que saliera de la estación.

- Estas peor de lo que aparentas no es verdad?- me dijo Ciel mientras esperábamos

- Por supuesto que no- le mentí, la verdad era que mis heridas eran mucho mas graves de lo que aparentaban, Sebastian me había enterrado los cuchillos en puntos estratégicos para causarme mas daño durante la batalla. - Solo necesito descansar, eso es todo.- al menos esto no era mentira, bastaba que durmiera un poco para que mis heridas comenzaran a sanar.

Sebastian volvió, había conseguido boletos para el tren que saldría dentro de 10 minutos, había que abordar ya. Se aproximo a mi, y me volvió a ofrecer su espalda.

- A menos que lady Sutcliff quiera que la lleve en brazos- insinuó sonriendo

- No te atrevas, bastante vergonzoso es que me lleves en tu espalda.

Avanzamos al la plataforma de salida, justo antes de abordar se nos acerco una niña, ofreciéndonos una naranja. Ciel la miro fijamente con frialdad en los ojos, después le dijo a Sebastian que comprara la naranja.

Estábamos en el vagón de primera clase, como era de esperarse, Sebastian se disculpo ya que no había podido conseguir un boleto en tercera clase para el, así que tendría que viajar con nosotros en este vagón.

- En realidad no me importa- le respondió Ciel.- Cuando lleguemos a Londres llama al medico para que revise las heridas de esta shinigami.- agrego

- Como ordene- respondió Sebastian inclinando la cabeza.

- Ya te dije que no lo necesito, además, un medico, a pesar de ser solo un humano notaria que no hay algo normal en mi, mis heridas cerraran pronto, no subestimes a los shinigamis.

- Entonces será Sebastian quien revise esas heridas!- exclamo Ciel con un tono medio burlón.

Me quede muda de la impresión que no supe de que manera contestarle, pero no pude evitar mi mueca de desagrado, no pensaba dejar que ese demonio hiciera tal cosa. Ciel me miro y sonrió con malicia infantil, estaba claro quien había ganado este duelo.

Sebastian Tomo la naranja que había comprado, y que retiro la cascara para ofrecérsela a Ciel.

- Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- le dijo a Ciel

- Hazlo- le respondió apoyando su rostro sobre su puño y mirando por la ventana

- Por que ir a la casa hogar de donde salieron esos huérfanos?

- Solo veo la oportunidad de hacer negocio, no puedes dirigir una casa hogar cuando el patrón ya no esta

- Estas mostrando simpatía?

- Limpiar es el trabajo de un Phantomhive, no hay necesidad de implicar al público en los asuntos de la clandestinidad

- En ese caso, por que ordeno matar a esos niños?

- He visto muchas cosas como esos niños, cuando llegan ese estado en el que estaban...

- ... ya no hay marcha atrás- murmure- esos niños ya no estaban vivos a fin de cuentas

- Así que serian mas felices con la muerte? que arrogante de su parte Bocchan- dijo ofreciéndole la naranja separada en gajos

- No existe persona que no lo sea- respondió Ciel tomando un gajo de la naranja.

El tren viajo adentrándose en el campo, llegamos a una estación en la cual el aflujo de gente era mucho menor que en la estación donde habíamos abordado. Salimos de ahí a buscar información y un transporte para llegar a nuestro destino, la casa hogar Renbon.

Un amable hombre nos llevo a aquel lugar en su carreta, ya que dijo que le quedaba en su camino, y que estaba algo retirado como para que una dama herida y un niño recorrieran todo ese camino a pie.

Avanzamos aun paso lento, incluso Sebastian podía seguirnos tranquilamente, el hombre nos dejo al pie de una colina, Sebastian nuevamente me cargo en su espalda, nos despedimos del hombre y subimos.

Al llegar a la cima, nos quedamos inmóviles por la sorpresa, en ese lugar solo quedaba una estructura en ruinas, aquel lugar que Joker había mencionado, y el cual había aparecido en su _Cinematic Record, ya no existía, _era simplemente una ruina, los muros habían colapsado, y las rejas estaba oxidadas por completo, nadie había estado ahí en muchos años.

Ciel comenzó a reírse frenéticamente, parecía haber perdido la cordura, lo mire sorprendida, le era bastante gracioso que aquel lugar que con tanto esfuerzo había tratado de proteger Joker no existiera, aquella esperanza había sido aplastada. Sebastian lo miraba con algo de sorpresa, después sonrió malignamente.

-Es por esto que los humanos son tan interesantes, murmuro.


	19. Capitulo 19 - Nina Hopkins

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 19: Nina Hopkins**

Como no quedaba absolutamente nada que hacer regresamos a la mansión principal del campo, tenia muchos deseos de tumbarme en mi cama y dormir, después de tomar un baño y deshacerme de este olor a demonio que me estaba rodeando por completo.

Eso no pasaría muy pronto, al llegar a los limites de la mansión, descubrimos que la mitad de ella había sido volada en pedazos, y los causantes obviamente eran esos tres.

Después de reprenderlos, los mando a hacer la limpieza, de inmediato Lizzy corrió hacia Ciel, diciéndole que lo quería ver, y que fueran a pasear en bote por el lago, a lo que Ciel se negó rotundamente, ya que gracias a la explosión de media mansión, todos sus trajes habían sido destruidos, así que no tenia ropa para cambiarse y salir de paseo.

- Podemos llamar un sastre- le dijo Lizzy con los ojos llorosos

- Muy bien- dijo Ciel sin mostrar resignación- Sebastian se encargara de llamarlo una vez que lleve a Jill a la sala de dibujo, que es la única que queda en pie.

- La señorita Jill?- pregunto, era tan distraída que no se había percatado que estaba sobre la espalda de Sebastian - Que fue lo que paso?!- Exclamo al verme

- Un accidente en Londres- Respondí tratando de que no hiciera mas preguntas

- Pero.. ya la reviso un medico

- Ya lo hizo- respondió Ciel entrando a lo que quedaba de la mansión- Dijo que estaría bien y que descansara tranquilamente, así que la traje de vuelta, pero no esperaba encontrar esto así.

Sebastian nos llevo a la sala de dibujo, después de haberme dejado recostada en un cómodo sofá, se retiro a preparar unos bocadillos y a llamar un sastre para Ciel.

Pocas horas después llamaron a la puerta de la mansión, En seguida de haber percibido una pequeña exclamación de Mei Rin, una mujer vestida elegantemente, pero con un tanto mas... de escote según los hábitos de los londinenses, fue conducida por Sebastian hacia donde estábamos.

- Miss Nina!- exclamo Lizzy poniéndose de pie para saludarla, estaba muy entusiasmada.

- Esta de muy buen humor hoy lady Elizabeth- le respondió saludándola con un beso en la mejilla- Siempre eres tan amable conmigo.- Después miro a Ciel con ojos brillantes- El conde Phantomhive siempre es un niño tan hermoso, que maravilla!- Exclamo con entusiasmo

- Entonces Miss Hopkins- Dijo Sebastian sacando una libretita negra- Necesitamos que confeccione unos trajes para el joven amo, y un Traje para lucir en semana santa junto con un vestido a juego para Lady Elizabeth

Nina miro con desprecio a Sebastian, era muy claro que no se llevaban bien. Después se percato de mi presencia, y me miro muy fijamente, trague saliva, me parecía bastante raro esa manera tan seria de mirar.

Se lanzo sobre mi para abrazarme, lamentablemente no podía huir de ella.

- También confeccionare un hermoso vestido que vaya contigo- me dijo al oído al tiempo que pasaba su mano sobre mi pierna, y colocaba la otra sobre uno de mis senos

- S...si haga lo que quiera... pero por favor... podría parar ya- le dije toda roja

- Bien... dijo alejándose de mi y desprendiendo la falda de su vestido, quedando solo en unos pantalones cortos y unas botas largas sujetas con ligueros

- Whaa!- exclamo Lizzy- cubriéndose el rostro visiblemente sonrojado- Miss Nina... mostrando las piernas de ese modo es tan... poco decente

- A mi no me importa en absoluto- murmure tranquilamente, a fin de cuentas, yo estaba vestida de una manera similar

- Eso es por que mi dulce dama me entiende- dijo Nina lanzándose sobre mi de nuevo y volviendo a tocarme las piernas desnudas.

- No creo que sea necesario hacer esto- le dije nerviosa y completamente roja

- Además la ropa de este estilo esta pensada para la mujer activa- Agrego Nina volviendo a levantarse del sofá- Las mujeres que descartan las vestimentas restrictivas son un poco mas libres, es lo mismo que con la ropa griega o japonesa, son fáciles para moverse y dan una silueta relajada.

Parecía en un trance, hablaba demasiado rápido y había un brillo impresionante en sus ojos.

- Por supuesto la ropa de los hombres también es importante, así que conde... comencemos de inmediato.- Dijo comenzando a tomarle medidas- Esperaba que hubieras crecido un poco- dijo al tiempo que seguía midiendo- Ahh es aun tan pequeño, por cierto, no volvió a usar aquel vestido rosa con muselina que le confeccione a mano

Ciel se puso nervioso, por lo menos Lizzy era tan distraída que no había escuchado nada.

- Parece que tus medidas casi no han cambiado, solamente que el talle ha adelgazado un poco- dijo revisando las anotaciones que había hecho al tiempo que tomaba las medidas- Mientras mas las miro mas esplendidas son estas proporciones... piernas delgadas juveniles, hombros delicados, cintura delgada- de inmediato Nina comenzaba a llenarse de un extraño entusiasmo, incluso su aura comenzaba a cambiar. - LO TENGOO!- Exclamo nuevamente con aquel extraño brillo en los ojos- EL MANATIAL DE MI IMAGINACION ESTA FLUYENDO, YA LO TENGO!

" Creo que se volvió mas loca de lo que ya estaba" pensé al verla dominada por toda aquella repentina emoción.

- Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo... el taje de semana santa del conde será un traje de cola con pantalones de traje cortos, con negro en la base y una imagen de invierno, el bouquet de flores cerca del cuello tendrán narcisos llamando a la primavera, los énfasis serán las trenzas doradas y los botones decorados. En cuanto a Lady Elizabeth tendrá un vestido hecho de seda Shantung, lucirá mas madura con un listón negro y borlas, y finalmente sus sombreros serán decorados con abundantes narcisos y listones.- Dijo con ojos brillantes- Tu! Dame una pluma!- le dijo a Sebastian

- Por supuesto- respondió este

Me quede con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Miss Nina seguía hablando cada vez mas rápido al tiempo que dibujaba trazos sobre el papel, estaba haciendo los diseños de ambos trajes de semana santa para Ciel y Lizzy, y además de eso, también hacia los trajes cotidianos que usaría el pequeño mocoso.

Sebastian la interrumpió al escuchar que Nina había mencionado algo sobre un listón rojo para el cuello; argumentando que esos colores harían parecer al conde mas infantil. Al ser la Cabeza de la casa Phantomhive, Ciel debería de parecer un chico mas maduro, por lo tanto los colores un poco mas fríos le sentarían mejor.

A Nina no le agrado el cometario de Sebastian, incluso se sentía la tención en el aire.

- No tengo tiempo que perder con novatos aficionados Sr. Estricto- le dijo a Sebastian- Así que por favor no me molesten hasta la prueba- Agrego sacándolos de la habitación

- No me dejen aquí- dije tratando de ponerme de pie, pero no pude dar ni un solo paso así que caí sobre los delicados brazos de Nina.

- Aunque me gustaría tener tu compañía...- dijo restregando su mejilla con la mía- Tampoco me gustaría que me distrajeras- agrego sacándome de ahí y dejándome en brazos de Sebastian, otra vez para mi mala suerte.

- Aun es temprano- dijo Sebastian- Pero por que no tenemos el te de la tarde?

Sebastian nos dejo en la salita de descanso de la Mansión, en lo que el preparaba el te, me recargue en el respaldo de la silla, necesitaba dormir un poco, de lo contrario mi recuperación será mas lenta, además, no había dormido nada desde el día anterior, y a diferencia de los demonios, los shinigamis necesitamos dormir al menos un par de horas al día.

Sebastian volvió momentos después con una bandeja de dulces y el te. Lizzy estaba emocionada y no sabia cual probar primero. Apunto de decidirse Nina irrumpió en el salón, argumentando que ya era hora de la prueba para Lizzy y Ciel.

Nina le probo un traje con muchos olanes a Ciel, a Lizzy parecía gustarle, pero a decir verdad, era un diseño muy infantil al menos a mi parecer, y tal parece que lo mismo pensaba Nina ya que de inmediato desgarro la camisa.

Fue entonces que me percate, Ciel estaba de espaldas a mi, y en su espalda, justo debajo del omoplato izquierdo, tenia una marca, era un extraño sello que solo podía haber sido grabado con fuego.

Ciel se puso nervioso, al parecer no quería que Lizzy se enterara de aquello, pero Nina ya estaba planeando como hacer nuevamente una nueva camisa, para lo cual necesitaba unas medidas mas justas, así que necesitaba sacarle las medidas al torso desnudo de Ciel. El cubrió la marca con una mano, poniendo de escusa que se había pinchado con un alfiler, cosa que no pareció importarle a Nina, ya que aun así insistió en que Ciel levantara los brazos.

Al no ceder, Nina tuvo que obligar a Ciel a hacerlo, dejando la marca nuevamente al descubierto, esta vez fue Sebastian quien impuso su mano sobre ella.

- Estas interrumpiendo mi medición- le reclamo Nina

-Por favor continúe- dijo Sebastian pasándose frente a Ciel sin levantar ni un milímetro su mano de la marca

Fue todo un reto mantener la mano en aquella marca, pero a pesar de todo, Nina logro las mediciones que necesitaba después de que Ciel le dijo a Lizzy que se sentía avergonzado de que ella viera su cuerpo desnudo causando con ello que se sonrojara y volteara la mirada hacia la pared.

Después de la odisea que fueron los trajes de Ciel y Lizzy, Nina se volvió a mirarme con la cinta de medir en la mano.

- Es tu turno mi bella y joven dama!- Exclamo lanzándose de nueva cuenta sobre mi

- Mi nombre es Jill Sutcliff... no es necesario que siga llamando joven dama!- le dije toda roja

- Jill.. que lindo nombre...-dijo volviendo a tocar la desnuda piel de mis piernas con una mano y con la otra tocando nuevamente mis senos

- No es necesario hacer nada para mi, así estoy bien, además, no puedo mantenerme en pie por mucho tiempo

-Hmmm, si por eso no hay problema, el Sr. estricto podría ayudarte a sostenerte pie... no es así?- le dijo a Sebastian mirándolo con desprecio, el solo asintió inclinando un poco la cabeza - Si tan solo tu hermosa, tersa y pálida piel no estuviera llena de esas horribles heridas- me dijo melosamente pasando sus dedo pulgar por mi mejilla y mis labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, no toleraba que alguien que no fuera mi hermano estuviera tan cerca, y mucho menos que se la pasara encima de mi a cada oportunidad que se le daba.

Sebastian me sostuvo para mantenerme de pie, mientras que Nina tomaba rápidamente mis medidas.

- Por favor resista un poco- me dijo al oído

- He estado mas cerca de ti durante este día de lo que quisiera, ya nada podría estar peor, además, es culpa tuya que este así- le reproche en un susurro

- My lady fue usted la que inicio el combate- me dijo aproximándose mas al oído, causándome un leve cosquilleo- Además recuerdo haberle advertido que no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

- No te parece que estas demasiado cerca?- le dije molesta

Nina termino de medirme, Sebastian me llevo en brazos nuevamente al sofá, a pesar de que le reproche que podía caminar con algo de apoyo.

- Ya lo tengo!- Exclamo Nina de pronto- Cuerpo Delgado, y alto, piernas fuertes, pero gráciles al mismo tiempo, brazos esbeltos y tersos, cintura pequeña, y hermosa cadera... Lo tengo, Lo tengo!, un vestido primaveral de seda ligera y montones de muselina, en un tono azul claro que contraste con el color de tu cabello además estará adornado con listones y encajes en un tono negro, Además de que resaltara la cintura gracias al corsé, tendrá un escote mediamente marcado para resaltar los senos, así como un pequeño bouquet de rosas blancas para un adorno para el cabello- Comenzó a decir mientras dibujaba rápidamente el diseño

Ciel la miraba desconcertado al igual que yo, en ese momento Soma entro repentinamente en la habitación, Ciel aun no se vestía, por lo que Sebastian paso sobre el una larga capa, que poco después retiro, mostrando a Ciel completamente vestido.

- Bocchan, no debería de permanecer tanto tiempo desvestido o pescara un resfriado de nuevo.

- Ciel por que regresaste secretamente a la mansión principal!- le reclamo

-Quien es el?- pregunto Lizzy un tanto sorprendida por la repentina entrada de Soma

- Quien es esta chica?- pregunto Soma percatándose de la presencia de Lizzy

- El es vigesimosexto hijo del rey de la ciudad de Bengal, Soma Asman Kadar- le respondió Agni a Lizzy

- Y ella es mi Elizabeth Middleford.- le respondió Ciel a Soma.

- Eres la prometida de Ciel? entonces eso te hace mi hermana menor- le dijo soma con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.- Bien entonces definitivamente permitiré que comas del Curry de Agni

- Esperen el comedor aun esta dañado!- les dijo Ciel molesto

- No se preocupe, costo una pierna y un brazo, pero la mansión ya esta cono siempre

Me quede helada de la sorpresa, "Acaso ese demonio reconstruyo la mitad de la mansión en tan solo una tarde?", Después se aproximo hacia mi.

- Permítame llevarla al Comedor my lady- me dijo inclinándose para llevarme nuevamente en brazos

- Ya te dije que no necesito que me carguen!

- En ese caso permítame servirle de apoyo al caminar

Solté un suspiro, aunque no me agradaba la idea, no tenia mas opción que aceptar su ayuda.

- Mas te vale que esta lista para la hora de la prueba Sr. estricto- lo amenazo Nina

- Estará aquí en poco tiempo, me hare cargo personalmente de ello.- Dijo Sebastian al tiempo que me levantaba del sofá.

Ya no sentía las punzadas de dolor tan penetrantes como esa mañana, ahora sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en las heridas así como algo de ardor. Eso era señal de que las heridas estaban cicatrizando, y no tardarían en cerrar completamente, posiblemente y con algo de suerte lo harían al día siguiente.

Avanzamos a lo largo de los pasillos, no parecía que hubieran sido reconstruidos en tan solo una tarde, y que además hubiera tenido tiempo de estar en la habitación de dibujo con nosotros, y de haber preparado la cena, en ese aspecto no dejaba de ser un demonio impresionante.

Sentí una leve presencia aparte de la esencia demoniaca de Sebastian que había quedado regada por toda el ala este de la casa, no podía equivocarme, era Grell, era la presencia de Grell lo que estaba percibiendo.

- Sucede algo lady Sutcliff?, si las heridas aun la molestan podría llevarla en brazos.

- Grell estuvo aquí no es verdad?!- exclame

- parece que nada se escapa a sus agudos sentidos my lady- me dijo- Efectivamente, parece que la recolección que se llevo acabo anoche en este lugar fue hecha por su hermano. Encontré uno de sus cabellos rojos mientras limpiaba los escombros esta mañana.

- Este era el trabajo al que Ronald se refería- murmure para mi misma apartándome un poco del apoyo de Sebastian

- No debería de esforzarse tanto- me dijo al ver que caía recargada en los muros

- Acabare mi trabajo pronto y volveré, tengo que hacerlo- me dije avanzando apoyándome en la pared

- My lady me temo que deberé insistir en que no haga grandes esfuerzos este día, dijo Sebastian tomándome en brazos y avanzando al comedor.

Después de la cena regresamos a la sala de dibujo, Soma estaba contándole a Lizzy todo lo que había pasado con la enfermedad de Ciel en Londres, en cambio yo estaba intentado sobrevivir a las pruebas de Nina, aparte del diseño que había hecho, había confeccionado un muy provocativo traje de maid, cuando me obligo a ponérmelo estaba completamente roja, y mas por que se la paso abrazándome y restregándose en mi, eso sin mencionar que también aprovecho para manosearme de nuevo. En cambio el otro vestido era hermoso, justo como lo había diseñado hacia un par de horas antes, Lizzy exclamo que se me veía hermoso, Al igual que Soma no dejo de alagarme en todo el rato.

Nina se retiro después de haberme acosado por ultima vez en el día, me quede un momento con todos tomado algo de te y pastelillos. Al poco rato Ciel había caído rendido ante el sueño, se veía muy tranquilo, Sebastian dijo que probablemente estaba tan relajado por que había pasado un agradable día libre con todos.


	20. Capitulo 20 - Reunion

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 20: Reunión**

Pasaron las semanas, mis heridas ya habían sanado por completo, revise mi nueva misión, no faltaba mucho para llevar acabo mi recolección, tan solo eran tres _Cinematic records _los que tenia que recolectar, y el lugar era... la mansión Phantomhive.

Me tome mis días para relajarme, mis victimas vendrían hacia mi, así que solo tenia que esperar, aun faltaban dos semanas para eso.

Algo turbo mi paz y tranquilidad, era un ruido proveniente de la cocina, parecía como si hubieran despedazado una puerta, después se escucharon platos rotos, y por ultimo disparos, esta vez el escándalo era fuera de lo normal, me apresure a ir a la cocina, traía la katana en la mano por si acaso.

Una vez que entre no hubo tiempo de pensarlo dos veces, aparte de Bard y Mei Rin, había otros dos sujetos, pálidos y vestidos de elegantemente de blanco. Pero por alguna extraña razón estaban atacando a los sirvientes, uno de ellos estaba apunto de herir a Bard con una espada, desenfunde la katana rápidamente, y detuve su ataque con el filo de la hoja, además de eso, la punta de aquella espada había chocado con algo metálico.

El sujeto dio un salto hacia atrás, Sebastian se paro a mi lado con una bandeja de postres en la mano.

- Así que fue causa tuya aquel sonido metálico.

- Parece que Lady Sutcliff se me adelanto para detener el ataque- dijo con su ya típica y amable sonrisa en el rostro- Es un crustard Choux de crema hecho con los huevos de la avícola de los terrenos Phantomhive- le dijo al extraño

En un principio no entendí en absoluto, pero después me percate que aquel sujeto tenia clavado en su espada un pequeño panecillo relleno de crema, al cual devoro en un instante.

- Hey Sebastian quienes son estos sujetos!- Le reclamo Bard al tiempo que ayudaba a Mei Rin a ponerse de pie

- Estos sujetos son...- comenzó a decir Sebastian

- OH! es cierto, no nos habíamos visto antes- lo interrumpió el tipo con el que habíamos combatido- Mi nombre es Charles Grey

- Y mi nombre es Charles Phipps

- Somos oficiales privados de la secretaria y mayordomos de Su Majestad la Reina, y hoy somos... los mensajeros entregando una carta para el conde- dijo sacando un sobre con el sello real, después me miro y me guiño un ojo

Su acción no me agrado en absoluto, Sebastian les pidió a ambos que lo acompañara, que el los llevaría con Ciel, me marche tras ellos, tenia interés en que era lo que habían traído, y si guardaba relación alguna con mi trabajo.

Tome asiento al lado de Ciel, tan solo vigilaba con la mirada a ese tal Charles Grey, el cual tampoco dejaba de observarme.

La carta era solo una extraña petición de la Reina, quería que Ciel ofreciera una cena para un invitado que llegaría de Alemania dentro de dos semanas, esperaba con toda confianza que Ciel pudiera entretener a esa persona. El no se veía del todo convencido, pero al final termino por aceptar, ambos sujetos se retiraron, tan solo dijeron que volverían aquí en dos semanas, el día de la reunión.

Ordeno a Sebastian hacerse cargo de todos los preparativos, y conseguir invitados para esa noche, además de que contactara al Señor Lau y a Undertaker.

- Para que necesitas un sepulturero?- Le pregunte

- Eso solo hará mas entretenidas las cosas- me respondió Ciel- Esta será una buena oportunidad para que uses el vestido que Miss Nina confecciono con tanto empeño para ti, a no ser que quieras que la llamemos para que confeccione otro

- Usare ese gracias- le respondí al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

El día de aquella reunión cayo una tormenta, pero aun así, Sebastian les dio indicaciones a todos, la Fiesta no se cancelaria, y cada uno tenia que empeñarse en hacer bien su trabajo, después se dirigió a mi con su amable sonrisa.

- Preparare su baño enseguida my Lady

- Y a donde se fue el Sr. estricto de hace un rato?

- My lady, no se ha ido- me respondió sonriendo- Acompáñeme por favor

Seguí a Sebastian hasta el segundo piso, el cual me dejo abandonada en mi habitación en lo que el preparaba el baño, después volvió conmigo.

- Temo que deberé decirle que esto es una fiesta importante para la imagen de Bocchan

- Y que debería hacer? creí que con usar el vestido bastaba

- Eso no será todo my lady, además de eso deberá mostrar modales mas refinados que los que habitualmente muestra en publico. Deberá mezclarse adecuadamente con la nobleza.

- No se que insinúas, pero puedo hacerlo- le dije saliendo le la habitación para ir a tomar mi baño

Regrese envuelta solamente con la bata de baño, Sebastian seguía de pie en mitad de mi habitación, con los ojos vendados.

- Aun no me queda claro por que haces eso de vendarte los ojos- le dije avanzando a sus espaldas y deshaciendo el nudo de la bata.

- Recuerdo haberle mencionado que como mayordomo no me esta permitido ver siquiera la tersa piel de una dama

- Aunque sea una shinigami?

- Usted es la invitada de Bocchan

- Vaya que los demonios se toman muy enserio sus contratos no es así?

- Solo soy un simple mayordomo my lady

- Jamás te cansaras de decir eso verdad- dije soltando una risilla- Sal un momento, necesito ponerme ropa interior, y no confiare en ti aunque me jures que no trataras de espiarme

- Esperare afuera para venir a ayudarla a terminar de vestirse- me dijo saliendo

Me quite la bata de baño y me vestí rápidamente, después tome el corsé y lo acomode en su lugar, tan solo faltaba que Sebastian lo ajustara, así que lo llame para que entrara de nuevo.

- Me parece que a Lady Sutcliff ya no le molesta mi presencia- dijo tomando los cordeles

- Me acostumbre a ella, aunque aun espero que en cualquier momento me ataques por la espalda- no bien había dicho esto Sebastian tiro de los cordeles con toda su fuerza.- Acaso esta ves trataras de asfixiarme en lugar de clavarme cuchillos por todo el cuerpo?

- Solo ajusto correctamente el corsé para la ocasión my lady, por favor no lo tome como agresión.

Después de anudar los cordeles, Sebastian me coloco el vestido, y me pidió que llevara la katana oculta en todo momento.

La noche cayo, y los invitados comenzaron a llegar, el mal tiempo no había hecho sino empeorar, Sebastian estaba en el despacho de Ciel, por lo cual me pidieron que intentara mezclarme en la fiesta, que bajarían en un momento más.

Lance un suspiro, algo fastidiada, tenia que intentar pasar inadvertida con los humanos, al menos se me facilitaba mas que a Will hacerlo, pero, aun así no me era del todo agradable.

Baje sola las enormes e imponentes escaleras, al menos no había tanta gente como creía, tres hombres con taje muy elegante, y una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco, y una cabellera ambarina elegantemente peinada. Además de un hombre joven, vestido mas modestamente que los otros hombres, que además se veía muy nervioso entre toda la gente, vi entrar al Señor Lau vestido elegantemente con una túnica china, acompañado de aquella chica del día de la competencia, Ranmao, que venia vestida un tanto provocativa.

Me aproxime a ellos, eran los únicos que concia hasta el momento, pero accidentalmente choque con el pobre chico nervioso cuando este estaba retrocediendo para alejarse un poco de la gente.

- Esta bien?- Le pregunte amablemente

- S...si- me respondió retrocediendo hacia el otro lado, chocando en codo con los pechos de Ranmao que acababa de acercarse junto con el señor Lau, provocando que el pobre se pusiera completamente rojo. - Discúlpenme

- No es bueno estar distraído por aquí y no disfrutar de esta cálida reunión

- U...Ustedes son actores?- les pregunto al ver sus vestimentas

- Solo soy un humilde administrador de una empresa comercial, mi nombre es Lau, y esta es mi pequeña hermanita Ranmao... y esta bella dama de aquí- dijo señalándome- es una conocida del conde Phantomhive

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jill Sutcliff- le dije cálidamente.

- Y tú eres...

- Yo... no es importante, solo soy un experto en la vista, y a veces la hago de escritor- respondió sobándose la cabeza

- Un conocedor le las letras- dijo Lau amablemente

- No soy tal cosa- respondió sonrojándose- Aun no conozco al conde, así que no se realmente por que he sido invitado.

- Quien sabe que es lo que ese sujeto malhumorado este pensando- dijo Lau- Pero definitivamente... algo interesante va a pasar.

- De verdad tiene tan mal humor- pregunto el chico con curiosidad- Que tipo de persona es el?

- Veamos, odia con firmeza la vida social, es la primera vez que ofrece una reunión aquí, en su propia casa. Dijo Lau llevándose el dedo índice a los labios- tiene una mirada tanto agria como enojada, con un orgullo extremadamente alto- dijo finalmente, me lleve la mano derecha a los labios para ocultar la risa que estaba apunto de darme si Lau seguía describiendo así al Chibi-conde- Además es como un pirata, con un parche en el ojo.

- Por que no dejas aquí las burlas a los invitados!- dijo Ciel bajando las escaleras acompañado de Sebastian

- Un niño?- susurro el joven.

- Ese diminuto y pequeño niño es el conde Phantomhive

- El pequeño fue innecesario!- le reclamo Ciel, yo evitaba con todas mis fuerzas reírme a carcajadas

Ciel termino de bajar las escaleras y se presento formalmente ante todos como el líder le la casa Phantomhive y dueño, presidente y administrador de las empresas Phantom. Después agrego que los saludos formales serian intercambiados después de la cena, además de que aun faltaba el invitado de honor, pero nos iríamos adelantando.

En ese instante Mei Rin anuncio un nuevo invitado que acababa de llegar acompañado del mayordomo de la reina Charles Grey, era un hombre algo mayor, el cual se presento como George von Siemens.

- Vamos a intercambiar saludos formalmente mas tarde- le dijo Ciel- Por favor siéntase libre de charlar libremente en el bufete, por aquí por favor- Dijo Ciel mostrando el camino, todos lo seguimos.


	21. Capitulo 21 - Muerte

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 21: Muerte**

El bufete fue en el salón comedor, Sebastian había retirado la mesa, y había acondicionado todo en una pequeña mesa, disponiendo suficientes platos para que los comensales pudieran servirse solos lo que desearan comer.

Sebastian se paseo por el salón ofreciendo copas de vino, estaba dispuesta a no beber nada esa noche, mi aversión hacia el alcohol no había desaparecido en absoluto, exceptuando claro, aquellas bebidas dulces.

Ciel estaba sentado al otro lado de la sala, junto a aquel joven y nervioso escritor, cada que lo miraba me sentía igual que el, no encajaba del todo aquí, pero no podía moverme, tenia un trabajo importante que hacer para poder regresar con mi hermano, el cual quería acabar cuanto antes.

- Parece que Lady Sutcliff no disfruta del todo esta reunión.- Dijo Sebastian dándome una copa con un liquido anaranjoso tranparente.

- Esto no es vino o si?

- Acaso no le tiene repulsión al vino my lady?- me dijo sonriendo

- Por supuesto que si- le dije oliendo la copa, me llego un suave aroma como a duraznos dulces.

- Es licor de durazno preparado a mano con duraznos y alcohol de la mas alta calidad, espero sea de su agrado- me dijo retirándose.

Lo mire fijamente mientras de marchaba, acerque nuevamente la copa hacia mi nariz para olfatearlo de nuevo y disfrutar ese dulce aroma, después le di un pequeño sorbo a la copa, era un sabor exquisito, la cantidad exacta de alcohol y azúcar mezcladas con el delicioso sabor de los duraznos.

Permanecí recargada en una pared, muy cerca de la puerta, podía ver a todos charlando y presentándose, la joven dama rubia era una cantante de ópera llamada Irene Díaz, y el hombre alto y delgado que la acompañaba al parecer su esposo, se llamaba Grimby Keane, un productor de teatro.

Había otro hombre de edad madura, su cabello solo estaba marcado por dos líneas blancas que salían de cada una de sus sienes y recorrían su espesa cabellera negra elegantemente peinada hacia atrás, se había presentado como Carl Woodley, presidente de una compañía pulidora de diamantes. Junto el había un hombre falco, joven, de cabello semilargo, tenía una mirada de desconfianza, el se presento como Patrick Phelps ejecutivo de la división de comercio de la empresa Blue Star, de construcción naval y transporte marítimo.

Aparte de ellos, El señor Lau, Ranmao, el señor Siemens, Charles Grey y el _Señor conocedor de las palabras_ completaban el círculo de invitados de Ciel.

Siemens se aproximo a mi, por su manera de caminar deduje que ya estaba ebrio, y eso que aun no había bebido mas que un par de tragos.

- Excelente licor tiene ahí señorita...

- Sutcliff- le complete- Jill Sutcliff- agregue amablemente

- Sutcliff?... me permitiría- dijo señalándome mi copa

- Adelante- le dije entregándosela

Hizo girar el contenido de la copa agitándola suavemente, causando que se desprendiera un poco de su dulce aroma.

- Ah mi olfato no se equivocaba en absoluto, un muy buen y fino licor de durazno fabricado a mano, perfectamente balanceado- murmuro ofreciéndome la copa de regreso

- Vaya, me sorprende que sepa tanto señor- le sonreí tomándola nuevamente.

- Jamás había escuchado su nombre señorita, dígame, a que se dedica?

Me puse nerviosa, no podía decirle a un humano que era una shinigami, y me dedicaba a recolectar las almas de los destinados a morir. Trague saliva, estaba tratando de inventar una excusa convincente, el viejo estaba ebrio pero aun conservaba sus 5 sentidos.

- Yo...- musite sin saber que decir exactamente

- Lady Sutcliff se dedica a investigar las costumbres de diferentes culturas, principalmente la Japonesa- dijo Sebastian interviniendo al tiempo que le ofrecía una nueva copa de vino al señor Siemens

- Woah!, eso suena interesante, y que es lo que estudia de esas culturas

- Principalmente tradiciones- respondí nerviosa- Costumbres, gastronomía, artes, combate e Historia en general básicamente.

- My Lady parece que el Joven Amo la llama- dijo Sebastian indicándome que fuera hacia donde estaba Ciel

- Es verdad- dije mirándolo- Con su permiso señor Siemens- dije haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharme

Sentí la mirada libidinosa y ebria de aquel sujeto mientras atravesaba el salón, llegue a donde estaba Ciel con el _señor conocedor de las Palabras_, el cual me dijo que podría llamarlo solamente Arthur.

Hablaban acerca de un texto que el había escrito, y que de verdad deseaba escribir novelas, pero que las editoriales lo habían rechazado argumentando que sus escritos no se venderían. Ciel le dijo que si llegara a conseguir algo de autoridad sus escritos serian alabados aunque no fueran buenos, y eso era lo que la mayoría de los denominados _buenos_ escritores tenían.

El señor Keane se unió a la charla, hasta que un grito de protesta de su esposa le obligo a volver la mirada hacia ella, al igual que las miradas de todos nosotros.

La señorita Irene estaba discutiendo con el señor Siemens, al parecer al no haberme podido mantener a mi a su lado, lo había intentado con ella, "Ahora veo por que Sebastian me alejo de el, de haber intentado propasarse conmigo, lo mas seguro es que hubiera matado al pobre hombre en ese instante" me dije a mi misma.

Siemens aseguraba que la vestimenta de Irene era bastante provocativa, e intento aprisionarla en su brazos nuevamente, a lo que ella respondió dándole una fuerte bofetada que lo derribo al suelo, Siemens se enfureció y arrojo en contra de ella el contenido de un tarro que sostenía en la mano.

Me quede helada de la sorpresa al ver que Ciel había sido manchado con el liquido del tarro en el lugar de la señorita Irene, pero Keane tomo una botella de vino sellada y la arrojo contra el viejo, reclamándole que no se volviera a acercar a su mujer.

Vi la sombra de Sebastian girando en el aire y atrapando la botella, aterrizo en la punta de una escalera al lado de una pirámide de copas de cristal, Sebastian destapo la botella y comenzó a llenar las copas con el vino, todos exclamaron asombrados, ninguno se había percatado en que momento Sebastian había levantado aquella esplendida pirámide de diez niveles.

Después se aproximo a Ciel con una toalla en la mano, ambos entablaron una pequeña charla en francés, la cual solo pudo ser escuchada por Arthur y yo.

No entendía mucho del francés, pero, lo poco que logre entender, era acerca de la conducta grosera de Siemens al estar ebrio.

Cuando el Reloj de la casa marco las 11 de la noche, Ciel observo nuevamente a Siemens, el cual estaba completamente dormido, ahogado de borracho, le ordeno a Sebastian llevarlo a una habitación dispuesta para el con antelación.

- Lo siento mucho pero me excuso también- dijo poniéndose de pie de su asiento con un fingido semblante de cansancio

- El conde ya se va a dormir?- Le pregunto Lau

- Para un niño como yo ya es hora de ir a la cama- dijo fríamente- Quédate en el salón en mi representación- me dijo mirándome amablemente

- Estas seguro de dejarme aquí?. Susurre para que solo el me oyera

Ciel no respondió, sabia perfectamente que mi recolección seria en la mansión Phantomhive, y aun así me pidió que me quedara en el salón. Se marcho junto a Sebastian, el cual cargaba al inconsciente Siemens. Los invitados siguieron con su charla de negocios, y contando anécdotas.

- Eres acaso familiar del Conde?- me pregunto Arthur

- No, solo soy una simple conocida que está viviendo en esta mansión, estoy aquí por cuestiones de trabajo.

- De verdad has ido a Japón?

Lo mire con sorpresa, al menos no tenia que mentir para responder a aquello, había estado en Japón varias veces, la mayoría de mis recolecciones eran en la isla, exceptuando cuando mi hermano estaba bajo detención o había mucho trabajo, en esos casos, era asignada a la isla Británica. Le conté a Arthur sobre algunas cosas que había aprendido durante mis _viajes_ de trabajo hasta entrada la madrugada.

Cuando el reloj marco la 1 se escucho una pequeña campanilla, la cual era usada para llamar a la servidumbre a alguna habitación, solo que esta vez la campanilla sonaba muy insistente, después de eso, se escucharon un par de golpes sordos en una puerta, Todos en el salón salimos al pasillo a ver que pasaba.

Era Sebastian el que golpeaba insistentemente una puerta para abrirla al tiempo que Mei Rin llamaba a Siemens, me aproxime a el para tratar de ayudarlo.

- Por Favor retroceda Lady Sutcliff- me dijo seriamente. Percibí algo de energía demoniaca saliendo de el, estaba dispuesto a usar su fuerza sobrenatural.

La puerta fue derribada, dejando a la vista un cuadro no muy grato, Siemens estaba rentado en un sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos en blanco y una mano colgando a un costado, y de su pecho brotaba una enrome mancha de sangre.

Arthur pasó corriendo entre todos y se aproximo al cuerpo del hombre, trato de buscar sus signos vitales, pero era demasiado tarde.

- El...el esta muerto!- Exclamo con marcado terror en la cara.


	22. Capitulo 22 - Misterio

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 22: Misterio**

Todos en la habitación estaban consternados, Ciel, Finny, Bard y Tanaka llegaron guiados por el alboroto, el señor Keane opino que no se moviera nada antes de que la policía llegara, pero Bard dijo que la carne se pudriría en poco tiempo, y más con el calor que salía de la chimenea encendida. Sebastian tomo la resolución de llevar el cuerpo a la bodega, ya que ahí era frio y obscuro, así el cadáver se preservaría mas tiempo, y mando a Finny a traer una camilla.

Sebastian y Bard se llevaron el cuerpo, todos estaban paralizados de la impresión, además, el señor Lau comento que la policía no llegaría en algún tiempo, ya que afuera había una terrible tormenta, no seria posible que alguien llegara, y mucho menos que alguien saliera de esa casa.

El señor Woodley se altero, al perecer la idea de permanecer en una mansión donde se había llevado acabo un asesinato no le era muy agradable. Además de eso, Charles menciono que incluso, el asesino podría estar aun en la casa, o peor aun, entre nosotros en ese mismo momento, Causando mas estupefacción entre los invitados.

Gracias a esas palabras dichas sin meditación alguna, comenzaron a especular cosas, primeramente que el asesino había entrado por la ventana, cerrado la puerta, y asesinado a Siemens, y huido nuevamente por la ventana, cosa que quedo descartada, de haber entrado por la ventana, se habrían dejado huellas debido a la fuerte lluvia de afuera, además de que la habitación estaba en un segundo piso.

Después se especulo que alguien había asesinado a Siemens, había salido, cerrado la puerta por fuera, y huido por el pasillo, cosa que se descarto por Sebastian, el cual menciono que todas las llaves de la mansión eran únicas, cada cerradura tenia su llave, las cuales estaban guardadas en una caja fuerte, de la cual solo el mayordomo principal, ósea el, tenia la llave. Además de que la puerta contaba con un pestillo para poder ser cerrada por dentro, lo que nos dejaba con un asesinato en una habitación cerrada.

Ciel bostezo, un tanto fastidiado, dijo que eso seria como una novela dramática, cuando solo se podía usar una aguja e hilo.

- Aguja e Hilo?- pregunte, todos los demás estaban callados, bastante sorprendidos por la afirmación de Ciel.

- Es simple- respondió este- La única forma de cerrar la puerta es con el pestillo no?, pues en ese caso solo clavas la aguja y el hilo en un ángulo que mantenga el pestillo en posición, después pasas el hilo por debajo de la abertura le la puerta, y al salir de la habitación solamente jalas cuidadosamente el hilo para no romperlo, así el pestillo caerá, y la habitación se cerrara, después tiras de la aguja para sacarla de la habitación, y listo, no dejas huellas atrás, es uno de los trucos mas viejos que existen.

- Eso explica el asesinato a habitación cerrada- dijo el señor Lau

- Pero eso solo indica que el asesino puede estar entre nosotros- murmuro Arthur

Woodley y Keane se alteraron de inmediato, echándose la culpa mutuamente por la discusión que se había dado en el salón. Pero Lau los calmo diciéndoles que aquel que tuviera una coartada podría quedar fuera de sospechas.

Así que todos se reunieron en el salón nuevamente, para poder decir la coartada que cada uno tenia, avance al lado de Sebastian, el cual me miraba sospechosamente. me quede intencionalmente mas atrás, para poder charlar mediante susurros.

- Tuvo algo que ver my Lady?- me pregunto

- Por supuesto que no, tal vez sea un dios de la muerte, pero esta vez esto no tiene que ver conmigo

- Que hay de su lista de recolección

- En vista de que Siemens esta muerto te diré que el estaba en esa lista, pero no puedo darte mas detalles, además aun necesito un espacio para recolectar su alma antes de que desaparezca. Así que puedes hacer dos cosas demonio, o me ayudas, o te mantienes al margen de la situación.

- Me deja en una difícil posición my Lady

- Piensa lo que harás, no creo que busques involucrarte en otro duelo cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo

Entre al salón seguida de Sebastian, Woodley estaba dando su coartada, mientras Lau las analizaba, Keane menciono que ninguno sabría en donde estaba la habitación de Siemens, ya que no conocían la extensión de la mansión, lo cual solo nos dejaba a mi y a Ciel, ya que Sebastian había ido a traer mas alcohol a esa hora, y los otros tres estaban ocupados limpiando.

- Lady Sutcliff estaba charlando conmigo en el salón- murmuro Arthur algo apenado

- Lo que solo nos deja con una sola sospecha- dijo Lau al tiempo que todos miraban a Ciel- Discúlpeme por preguntarle esto, pero que estuvo haciendo en ese tiempo?

- Ciertamente soy el único que no tiene una coartada- respondió con una sonrisa irónica- Pero tampoco tengo razones para haber asesinado a Siemens

- Eso es algo de cual no sabemos nada al respecto- dijo Lau- Acaso tu compañía no tiene una sucursal en Alemania, hay que recordar que Siemens era Banquero

- Insinúas que mi compañía tiene alguna deuda, eso es absurdo

- Esperen un momento!- exclamo Finny- No entiendo las cosas complicadas, pero el joven amo...

- Suficiente- le ordeno Ciel- Retírate ahora

- Aun así me gustaría que tomáramos algunas medidas para estar seguros- Dijo Charles

- Que medidas- Pregunte

- Confinamiento- respondió Lau- confinaremos al conde

- Si eso los hace sentir mejor- se resigno Ciel- Entonces, adelante

- Pero, normalmente las habitaciones de los nobles tiene una ruta de escape- dijo Charles- Además de que si alguno de sus sirvientes lo vigila podrían ayudarlo a escapar, así que uno de los invitados debería de vigilarlo

- Uno de nosotros he?- pregunte

- Lamento decirle Lady Sutcliff que tampoco usted podrá participar de esto... ha vivido con el conde este tiempo y conoce todos los lugares de la mansión- me dijo Lau

- En ese caso, todos aquí conocen donde se esconden comúnmente los pasadizos en una mansión, exceptuando al señor conocedor de las palabras- les dije

- Muy bien- dijo Ciel- Sebastian, escolta a todos a sus habitaciones

- Por favor déjenme guiarlos- dijo Sebastian haciendo una reverencia, después me miro con seriedad, y me hizo una seña de que guardara silencio al tiempo que sus ojos carmesí brillaban, nadie excepto Ciel y yo se dio cuenta.


	23. Capitulo 23 - El Mayordomo Muerto

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 23: El Mayordomo Muerto**

Sebastian escolto a todos a sus habitaciones, Fui la ultima en ser dejada en su habitación, solo así podría charlar un momento con el, Sebastian sostenía el candelabro a la altura de su rostro, podía verlo claramente en la obscuridad, en especial aquellos brillantes ojos rojos.

- Por favor espere a que los invitados estén durmiendo- me dijo en un susurro- Y procure ser sigilosa durante su recolección my Lady

- Y que pasara con... Él?- le pregunte de igual manera

- Me hare cargo personalmente, así que usted podrá concentrarse únicamente en cumplir su misión rápidamente y volver a su habitación

- Me facilitaría más las cosas saber en dónde está el cadáver de Siemens exactamente- murmure en voz baja tomando mi ropa, y entrando detrás de un biombo para quitarme el vestido, solo que no pude deshacer el nudo de los cordeles del corsee

- Parece que lady Sutcliff está teniendo problemas- dijo Sebastian dejando las velas sobre el tocador y sacando un pañuelo negro para vendarse los ojos.

- Lo hiciste apropósito- murmure dándome la vuelta para que deshiciera el nudo

- El cadáver de Siemens está en la bodega de vinos- me susurro al oído al tiempo que deshacía el intrincado nudo- Existe una entrada en la cocina, deberé reiterar que sea cautelosa

- Recuerda con quien estás hablando demonio- le dije secamente

Sebastian se aparto de mi, y volvió al marco de la puerta

- Con su permiso me retiro my Lady- dijo apagando las velas

Me puse mis ropas, y espere cerca de una hora para poder poner manos a la obra, al abrí la puerta revise muy bien el pasillo, después salí cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, y avance por el largo pasillo hasta la cocina. Baje hasta la bodega después de cerciorarme que no me observaban.

El lugar era frio, y solo tenía cuatro enormes estanterías donde se guardaban las botellas de vino en añejamiento, el cadáver de Siemens estaba en medio de la habitación, cubierto con una sábana blanca, tome mis gafas y las coloque en su lugar, después clave la katana en el pecho de Siemens para hacer brotar el _Cinematic Record_ y hacer el juicio de rutina. Posteriormente regrese a mi habitación del mismo modo que había salido de ella.

Por la mañana desperté a causa de un extraño alboroto que provenía del salón, mire un reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, me pareció extraño que Sebastian aun no fuera a sacarme de la cama.

Me levante por mi cuenta, y me dirigí al salón, conforme me acercaba comenzó a llegarme un penetrante olor como a sangre, solo que no olía como la sangre humana. Entre al salón rápidamente para comprobar mis sospechas, todos estaban sin palabras por la consternación, pero por más que quisieran negarlo la realidad era otra, en mitad del salón, frente a la chimenea, estaba en cuerpo de Sebastian, tenía los ojos abiertos sin vida, además de un atizador clavado al pecho, la sangre a su alrededor había coagulado hacia varias horas aparentemente.

Ciel estaba en shock, se acerco al cuerpo de Sebastian y saco el atizador de su pecho, después comenzó a gritarle, le ordeno ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo no respondió en absoluto, me aproxime a el, no era nada bueno que siguiera tan cerca del cadáver.

- Bocchan- le dijo Bard- Es imposible, el ya... esta muerto

- Ciel- le dije inclinándome para cerrar los ojos de Sebastian- Ciel fue suficiente...- dije intentando separarlo del cuerpo con ayuda de Mei Rin

Continuo llamando a Sebastian, ordenándole ponerse de pie, tuve que emplear algo de mi sobrenatural fuerza para apartarlo completamente, a pesar de que estuviera consternado, Ciel jamás derramo una sola lagrima.


	24. Capitulo 24 - El Tercer Cadaver

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 24: El Tercer Cadáver**

Arthur reviso el cuerpo de Sebastian con sumo cuidado, descubrió que además de la herida del pecho, tenia otra en la parte posterior de la cabeza, comenzó a especular acerca de que el asesino en realidad fueran dos personas, Charles se puso a sacar conclusiones junto con Arthur, a lo que Finny les reclamo que dejaran de hablar de ello frente a Ciel.

- Ciertamente- murmuro Charles como si nada- En lugar de seguir aquí parados deberíamos de mover el cuerpo al sótano, podremos seguir discutiendo después de comer algo.

- Tienen razón, no tiene sentido ser precipitados

- Entonces esta decidido, ustedes háganse cargo de limpiar esto, y de preparar el desayuno también, me muero de hambre- dijo Charles a los sirvientes mientras salía de la habitación.

Los demás salieron tras el, tan solo los 4 sirvientes, Ciel y yo quedábamos en la habitación junto al cuerpo. Ciel volvió a colocarse al lado de Sebastian, después se inclino para tomar el broche de la solapa de su chaqueta.

- Lamento mucho perderlo- murmuro- Pero es como ellos dicen, muevan a Sebastian al sótano- dijo Ciel con aquel frio timbre de voz tan típico de el- Tanaka!- agrego volviéndose a el- Sebastian esta muerto, así que tu serás mi mayordomo, te encomiendo la administración de la mansión así como la supervisión de los sirvientes... y este broche te será devuelto también- dijo entregándoselo.

- El broche del mayordomo principal, que nostálgico, pero... esta seguro de contratar a un anciano como yo?- le dijo Tanaka sonriendo amablemente, con una mirada melancólica

- Sera solo hasta que encuentre un remplazo- respondió Ciel

- Desde luego- respondió Tanaka haciendo una reverencia, después se coloco el broche en la solapa, y tomo una actitud muy seria- Muy Bien, primero prepararemos el baño matutino, Mei Rin, hazte cargo de ello, los otros dos, lleven el cuerpo de Sebastian al sótano.

- Si!- respondieron a unísono

- Joven amo, vamos a cambiar sus ropas, pescara un resfriado vestido así... Señorita Jill- me dijo

- S... si- respondí

- Por favor acompañe a nuestros invitados en representación de la casa Phantomhive hasta que el joven amo baje.

- Entendido- dije saliendo

Me reuní con los demás en el comedor, la tormenta aun continuaba con la misma furia que la noche anterior, el cielo no había dejado de tronar en ningún momento. Ciel no demoro en bajar, después de ello, Bard sirvió el desayuno que Sebastian había preparado con anticipación.

Charles engullo su porción, después de ello pregunto si podía comer lo que sobraba, fue hasta ese momento que nos percatamos que el señor Phelps estaba ausente. Arthur se puso de pie de inmediato.

- _Señor conocedor de las palabras_ que ocurre?- le pregunte

- Deberíamos de ir a verlo a la alcoba del conde

- Te llevare ahí- le dijo Ciel levantándose de inmediato y echando a correr escaleras arriba.

Los seguimos hasta la alcoba de Ciel, Arthur golpeo la puerta, pero Phelps no respondía, le pregunto a Ciel por la llave, a lo que el respondió que esa llave era custodiada y escondida por el mayordomo, solo Sebastian sabia su ubicación. Finny se dispuso a tirar la puerta, pero Charles fue más veloz y la hizo trizas cortándola con la espada.

- Tenemos que ser rápidos- dijo sosteniendo un plato con la otra mano- Aun nos queda el postre.

Arthur entro de inmediato, Phelps yacía boca abajo en la alfombra, estaba muerto. Arthur lo examino como a los otros tres, según el ya llevaba un tiempo muerto, pero no presentaba heridas como las de los otros dos cuerpos, excepto por un par de pequeñas punzadas en el cuello. Muy similares a las causadas por un par de agujas, o a la mordida de un vampiro.

Arthur continuo revisando la habitación, encontró un reloj, Ciel dijo que ese reloj estaba al lado de su cama normalmente, pero el reloj había sido derribado y estaba roto, se había detenido a las 2:18.

- Hey por que no mejor discutimos esto estando sentados y tomando el te- Dijo Lau

- Por supuesto, Tanaka- lo llamo Ciel- Escóltalos a la sala de estar

Nos reunimos alrededor de una mesita, Charles no dejaba de comer ni siquiera en una situación así, Arthur estaba tratando de ordenar los hechos, sabíamos que Siemens había sido asesinado entre las 10 de la noche y la 1 de la madrugada, y que Phelps había muerto alrededor de las 2:38, pero no sabíamos cuando había muerto Sebastian, Arthur lo había visto por ultima vez cuando le llevo una almohada a Ciel, pero no recordaba la hora. Yo lo había visto cerca de las 2:10 de la madrugada, y Finny, Bard y Mei Rin dijeron haberlo visto a las 2:50, ya que fue a despertarlos para darles indicaciones, y le pidió a Mei Rin liberar un Búho mensajero.

Arthur comenzó a reunir la información, pero al parecer no era muy coherente, ya que el único que podía haber asesinado a Siemens era Ciel, pero Ciel estaba encadenado a Arthur cuando mataron a Phelps a las 2:38, y el único que podía haber sido era Sebastian, pero Sebastian había sido asesinado poco después.

Ciel menciono que posiblemente el asesino se beneficiaria de la muerte de Phelps, por lo cual al ser el Dueño de una importante empresa de comercio marítimo, del único que se sospechaba era de Lau, además de que el Siempre cargaba una aguja oculta entre sus mangas que colgaban.

- Incluso para un chino como yo, me seria imposible asesinar a alguien en esa habitación cerrada, además tengo una coartada para la hora en la que Siemens fue asesinado, vaya conde, no era necesario que te desquitaras conmigo

- No necesito oír eso de aquel que ordeno mi confinamiento,

- Además, no hay ninguno de nosotros que pudiera haber asesinado a los tres- Dije comiendo un pastelillo- Lastima, ahora que Sebastian no esta ya no podre comer estos pastelillos tan deliciosos.

- De que están hablando- Pregunto Woodley

- Es simple- respondió Arthur sacando una hoja de su chaqueta y dibujando algo.

Era una tabla, en la cual nos ponía a todos y cada uno de nosotros, y además ponía a los tres que habían muerto, fue tachando los espacios correspondientes a cada uno de los que teníamos una coartada en cada asesinato, ni siquiera yo quede exenta de ser sospechosa del asesinato de Sebastian.

- Si es imposible para una sola persona hacerlo, en ese caso las personas que vinieron como pareja son las culpables!- Exclamo Woodley

- Estas loco, además de estar atrapado aquí me estas tratando como un criminal!- el señor Grimby

- Como si me fuera a quedar en este lugar de todas formas!- reclamo Woodley golpeando la mesa

- En estas circunstancias te pediré que te abstengas de actuar por tu propia cuenta- le dijo Ciel tranquilamente dándole un sorbo a su te.

- Tu estas diciéndome eso?!.. Tú eres el único que...

- Soy que- lo desafió Ciel con la mirada.

- Ya lo se... fuiste tu el que realmente planeo esto desde el principio!... tu Querías acabarnos a todos y por eso nos reuniste aquí! TU PERRO DE LA REINA!- vocifero alterado- Me voy a casa, no dejare que me asesinen

- Por favor espere- lo detuvo Arthur- Es imposible salir con esta tormenta

- NO VOY A SEGUIR LAS ORDENES DE UN SIMPLE DOCTOR!- le reclamo arrojándolo contra la mesa. Causando con ello que unas gotas de te salpicaran mi camisa blanca.

- Woodley, soy yo el que te ordena que te sientes- le dijo Ciel con un tono autoritario.

- NO...NO ME ESTES DANDO ORDENES!- Exclamo tratando de golpear a Ciel.

Tanaka lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo al suelo, doblo su brazo hacia su espalda y le coloco una rodilla encima.

- Disculpe amo Woodley, pero si alguien intenta hacerle daño al Joven amo en esta mansión, no importa quien sea, estos sirvientes no lo permitirán- murmuro Tanaka.

Todos se quedaron helados al ver a Woodley sometido por un mayordomo anciano. Y la mayoría de ellos no había visto el movimiento de Tanaka.

Ahora que Woodley estaba dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros, Ciel decidió que seria Arthur quien guiaría nuestros movimientos, ya que de acuerdo a su tabla, era el único que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ser el asesino.

- De todas maneras, hay tiempo antes de esta tormenta termine, suficiente como para acorralar a ese criminal- Dijo Ciel sonriendo ampliamente.- No es así_ Señor conocedor de las palabras?_

Arthur se quedo mudo por la inocencia de la sonrisa de Ciel, eso seria algo que recordaría para toda la vida, a aquel niño de trece años, tan frio como un tempano, sonreírle en mitad de la pesadilla que se estaba llevando acabo en una mansión que parecía embrujada.


	25. Capitulo 25 - La 14va Persona

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 25: La persona que no debería de existir.**

La reunión continuo, Arthur reunió toda la información que tenia disponible, poniendo como prioridad el encontrar la llave que Sebastian guardaba, ya que era lo único que lo hacia sospechoso de ser el asesino de Phelps, pero existía la posibilidad de que el le hubiera dado la llave a alguien mas, y que ese alguien lo haya asesinado después.

- Primero hay que cerciorarnos que el mayordomo no lleva la llave con el- dijo Charles- Si aun la lleva con el, entonces volveríamos al principio

- En ese caso deberíamos de revisar el cadáver- dije tomando otro pastelillo

- También de ahora en adelante me gustaría que a donde nos movamos lo hiciéramos en grupo- dijo Arthur- Además de eso, no sería propio pedirle a las damas que nos acompañen a ese lugar, me gustaría que la señorita Irene se quedara aquí con el Señor Grimby, además me gustaría que el señor Woodley se quedara aquí también.

El pobre no reprocho nada, aun tenía adolorido el cuello después de ataque brutal de Tanaka.

- Yo me quedare a disfrutar el té con Ranmao- Dijo Lau

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Charles- Iré con ustedes

- bien, solo me falta pedirle a Lady Sutcliff que por favor también...-comenzó a decir Arthur

- ...Ni lo sueñe_ Señor Conocedor de las palabras!_- lo interrumpí

-...se quede aquí- término de decir mecánicamente

- No me quedare aquí, está bien

- Pero bajar a ese lugar sería demasiado pedirle a una dama...

- Seria más horrible para mi quedarme aquí sin hacer nada- dije quitándome la camisa manchada de té, quedando solo en una blusa ceñida de tirantes de color negro

Todos se me quedaron viendo, es especial Woodley, estaba punto de decir algo, pero una mirada mía basto para que se tragara sus palabras, además, era causa suya que mi camisa estuviera manchada de té. Ciel sonrió con algo de malicia al ver a Woodley tragarse sus palabras.

- Tanaka- lo llamo- Prepara otra camisa para la señorita Jill a nuestro regreso- le ordeno- y apoya a Mei Rin para cuidar de nuestros invitados

- Conde le importaría guiarnos por la mansión?- le pregunto Arthur

- No hay problema en absoluto, pero me temo que los sirvientes están mas familiarizados con la planta baja, así que dejemos que ellos nos guíen.

- Si amo- respondieron Finny y Bard.

- Entonces vámonos.

Ambos nos condujeron hacia la bodega a la que había bajado en la madrugada. Caminamos a través le las húmedas escaleras de piedra que bajaban en forma circular hacia la bodega formando una fila, delante de nosotros iban Finny y Bard, seguidos por Arthur, detrás de el estaban Ciel y Charles y por ultimo yo, se sentía una atmosfera un tanto tétrica si tomábamos en cuenta por lo que estaba pasando la mansión.

- Este lugar parece como aquellos en los que podría salir un fantasma- murmuro Arthur

- Eso es imposible, si apareciera lo cortaría con mi espada inmediatamente

- Si ese es el caso por que no caminas por tu cuenta- le dije al ver que se apoyaba en Ciel para ocultarse de un posible atacante.

- Me es difícil caminar de este modo- se quejo Ciel

- Solo estaba siendo amable por si tenias miedo pequeño conde- se defendió nervioso.

Llegamos a la base de la escalera, Charles permaneció oculto detrás de la pequeña figura de Ciel, Bard abrió la puerta de la bodega, al hacerlo dejo a la vista las mismas estanterías que había visto durante la madrugada, solo que esta vez había tres sabanas blancas en el piso cubriendo los tres cadáveres.

Me quede recargada en la puerta mientras Arthur se colocaba unos guantes y levantaba la sabana que cubría a Sebastian, todos en la habitación se llevaron la sorpresa de que el cuerpo estaba empapado, posiblemente por alguna gotera, tenían que mover el cuerpo de ahí o la humedad comenzaría a acelerar el proceso de putrefacción. Finny pareció alterarse por un momento, pero Ciel le ordeno mantener la calma, y revisar el cuerpo en busca de la llave. Revisaron todo el cadáver, incluso lo desvistieron completamente, para lo cual tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no regresar al salón principal, pero ver a ese demonio de esa manera era más de lo que podía soportar, pero aun así, después de todo lo que hicieron, la llave jamás aprecio.

- No podría estar en su dormitorio?- sugirió Arthur

- Vayamos a ver- dijo Ciel levantándose del suelo.

Subimos nuevamente, y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Sebastian, era un cuarto cuadrado, mucho menos espacioso que la habitación en la que yo dormía, pero para un sirviente, aquella era una habitación enorme. Todos se distribuyeron por toda la habitación, moviendo las cosas, abriendo cajones, levantando los colchones, buscando la llave perdida. Solamente quedaba un lugar mas por revisar, y ese era el armario. Ciel se paro frente a el, me coloque a su lado, ambos sabíamos que Sebastian era un demonio, y que podía guardar cualquier cosa en ese pequeño armario de madera. Ciel volteo a verme, yo solo asentí levemente, tomamos los picaportes y abrimos el mueble.

Nos fuimos hacia taras por la sorpresa, de aquel armario saltaron varios gatos que de inmediato se esparcieron por la habitación cerrada.

- Ese maldito los oculto de mi!- Exclamo Ciel molesto

- No deberías de molestarte tanto mocoso- Dije abrazando uno- Son muy lindos- agregue restregado mi mejilla en la cabeza del felino- Sabes, te hace falta una mascota- le dije acercándome a el

- No te acerques a mi con una de esas cosas!- me reclamo- Y no dejen que caminen fuera de esta habitación!- Dijo seriamente, después de eso comenzó a estornudar

- Te encuentras bien mocoso?- le pregunte agachándome a su altura

- Aleja ese gato de...A...Aaa...atchooo!- Estornudo nuevamente- Mí… mi alergia esta...atchoooooo!

- Como sea, este mayordomo realmente no tiene ninguna pertenencia- dijo Charles vaciando un cajón- Ni un solo objeto, nada que nos indique de donde era antes de llegar aquí

- Ninguno de los sirvientes sabe de donde es el- respondió Bard- Solo sabemos que él era ridículamente bueno en su trabajo, era el mayordomo perfecto... tal vez el joven amo sepa de donde

- Tampoco yo sé nada, ni de donde proviene, ni a que amo sirvió antes o que era lo que hacía en el pasado, nunca tuve ningún interés en eso, por mi estaba bien siempre y cuando se dedicara a mí y cumpliera mis deseos.

- Si no podemos encontrar la llave en este lugar, lo más probable es que no esté aquí

- En ese caso hay que revisar el equipaje de todos- dijo Charles tranquilamente

- Ellos se negaran a eso- le reclamo Arthur

- Tengo más autoridad que la policía, si ellos se niegan estaría bien si los obligo- respondió Charles sonriendo.

- Volvamos al salón entonces- dije saliendo de ahí, el olor a demonio estaba comenzando a marearme

Al volver Arthur les explico la situación, y les comunico que las habitaciones y pertenencias de cada uno seria revisados, en el caso de las mujeres, sus pertenencias serian revisadas por otra mujer, en este caso Mei Rin. Ninguno de los presentes se negó a la revisión.

Aun así no hubo ningún resultado positivo, la última opción que teníamos era que la hubieran arrojado por la ventana, y que la tormenta la hubiera arrastrado o sepultado, Mei Rin y Finny se ofrecieron a salir a buscarla de inmediato.

- Ciertamente encontrar la llave nos ayudaría resolver este caso- murmuro Ciel- Pero no por ello tienen que arriesgarse a salir al jardín bajo esta terrible tormenta.

- Yo quiero resolver este caso!- exclamo Finny- Porque soy torpe no puedo encontrar al asesino pensando como el joven amo, pero puedo ser capaz de encontrar una llave si está sepultada en algún lugar!- Agrego antes de salir corriendo seguido de Mei Rin

- Lo lamento amo, iré tras ellos- le dijo Bard a Ciel antes de salir también.

Ciel no pudo detenerlos, me sorprendía su determinación, me quede sentada en uno de los sofás de terciopelo, a esperar y observar a los demás, tenía que planear la manera de conseguir los registros faltantes en mi misión, y esta vez Sebastian no me ayudaría a bajar a la bodega. Además, de eso, necesitaba subir por mi katana a la habitación, ya que podría ocuparla en cualquier momento.

Tanaka entro al salón y se aproximo a mí, traía con el mi camisa blanca perfectamente limpia y doblada.

- Disculpe la demora lady Sutcliff- me dijo entregándomela

- Gracias- Dije tomándola y extendiéndola para volvérmela a poner- Comenzaba a sentir escalofríos- murmure

- Oigan no creen que es cansado esperar de esta manera?- pregunto Grimby- Por qué no jugamos cartas? traje un mazo conmigo, está en mi habitación, iré por el- agrego poniéndose de pie

- No es seguro que vaya solo- Dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie también- Es más seguro moverse en grupos con el fin de evitar más víctimas.

- Esa sería la mejor opción solamente si el asesino es uno de nosotros- dijo el señor Lau fumando una pipa

- Solamente si es uno de notros?- le pregunte

- No se preocupen tanto, fue solo mi opinión

- Aun así es improbable que el sea capaz de vagar alrededor de la mansión y en una habitación cerrada con llave sin dejar huellas si ha estado afuera en lluvia no crees?- Murmuro Ciel fríamente

- Y no cree el conde que su "improbable" se pueda transformar en Posible con la existencia de una 14ta persona- dijo lau con un timbre enigmático- El podría no estar lejos... la 14ta persona que no debería existir


	26. Capitulo 26 - El Pastor Jeremy

**La historia de Jill Sutcliff: Capitulo 26: El Pastor Jeremy**

Todos se quedaron muy serios, el silencio era tan sepulcral que se podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpear el cristal de la ventana con fuerza. Afuera el cielo era iluminado por los relámpagos que destellaban en el cielo, seguidos de un espantoso trueno ensordecedor.

- Eso es imposible- exclamo Woodley- La idea de la existencia de una 14ta persona es ridícula, es irreal, pura fantasía!

Las puertas dobles de abrieron de par en par, Mei Rin, Finny y Bard entraron corriendo al salón, estaban visiblemente exaltados.

- Bocchan!- Exclamo Bard- Capturamos un hombre que luce sospechoso!

- Tráiganlo de inmediato!- ordeno Ciel poniéndose de pie- Que esperan!

Un hombre maduro entro a la habitación, venia atado con cuerdas, supongo que fueron esos tres quienes lo ataron, tenía un semblante frio y calculador, además sus ropas escurrían, estaba completamente empapado, lo que indicaba claramente que venía del exterior.

El salón se lleno de exclamaciones, nadie esperaba a otro invitado mas, Woodley lo tomo de inmediato por el asesino, peo Lau se levanto tranquilamente de su lugar y se aproximo al hombre.

- Es una sorpresa para mí que nuestro último invitado se muestre tan rápido- murmuro al tiempo que daba vueltas a su alrededor- Y quien eres tú?

El hombre solo lo miro con seriedad, sin responder, Ciel permaneció tranquilo, de pie junto a su sofá, observaba al extraño con seriedad, y el extraño paseaba su mirada entre él y yo, después desviaba su atención hacia los demás invitados.

- Ha pasado tiempo- murmuro Ciel- ... Jeremy?

- Este viejo es amigo suyo conde?- Pregunto Lau

- Permítanme presentarles al padre Jeremy Rathbone, el es un popular consejero de la iglesia del pueblo y de algunas personas famosas

Woodley comenzó a protestar nuevamente, comencé a lamentar el haber dejado mi katana en la habitación, en caso de tenerla hubiera matado a Woodley desde que había manchado mi camisa de te. Pero el viejo solo lo miro divertido, por fin hablo, se justifico diciendo que las acusaciones de Woodley eran sin sentido, Woodley se quedo helado al escuchar a ese hombre mencionar su nombre. A lo que Jeremy dio una alarga y complicada explicación basándose solamente en el anillo de diamante, que al parecer solo la empresa joyera Woodley podía tener y fabricar una pieza así.

- Pero por que y desde cuando esta aquí?- Pregunto Arthur

- Cuantas preguntas- se quejo- Hey tú- le dijo a Bard- Te importaría abrir el bolso que sostienes

Bard obedeció de inmediato, y abrió el bolso dejando a la vita el cuerpo de un hermoso búho blanco.

- Es el búho del señor Sebastian!- Exclamo Mei Rin- Acaso esta muerto?!

- Solo está dormido- dije aproximándome a él y observándolo detenidamente, el ave aun estaba tibia, y respiraba levemente, además, la muerte no es algo que fuera a pasar desapercibida a mi vista.

- Es muy observadora señorita- me dijo el sujeto sonriendo - Así es, le di un medicamento ya que se resistió a entrar al bolso, despertara en poco tiempo.

- Parece traer algo en la pata- dije al ver un trozo de papel

- Podría dejar que el conde lo lea por favor- me indico el pastor Jeremy, tome el papel y se lo entregue a Ciel.

- Y bien?, que es lo que dice?- le pregunte al ver que lo leía

- Es de Sebastian, al parecer el anticipaba que sería asesinado y mando una carta a Jeremy.

- Aun así no podemos confiar en alguien que viene de fuera!- Exclamo Grimby- Como sabemos que no fue él el que asesino a Siemens anoche

- En realidad tengo la solución a tu falta de evidencia, en el bolsillo de mi abrigo- Murmuro Jeremy, Finny se aproximo a el para buscar en el bolsillo, y extrajo un boleto para una obra de teatro

- Cual es la fecha?- pregunto Ciel

- Ayer, para la función de la tarde del 12 de marzo, el lugar y el programa son...la...la...

- La dama del lago en el teatro Lyceum, lo que demuestra que sin duda estuve en Londres anoche... la obra finalizo cerca de las 10, incluso con un carruaje veloz me demoraría más de dos horas llegar hasta aquí, además de que este clima haría el viaje aun mas prolongado

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir nada, después de todo el pastor tenía razón, sería imposible ir y venir de Londres con este clima en menos de dos horas, al menos para un humano común y corriente.

- Eso elimina todas las sospechas de que él sea el asesino no es así?- pregunte aproximándome a él- Dudo que nos haya mentido ya que como nosotros el tiene una coartada, y ya nos lo demostró- agregue tomando el nudo de la cuerda para deshacerlo- Debe de ser incomodo estar atado tan fuertemente

- No hay motivos para tenerlo más tiempo atado, el no puede estar involucrado en los asesinatos de anoche- dijo Arthur

- Como lo esperaba de un maestro conocedor de las palabras, y una dulce pero inteligente jovencita que conoce parte del mundo.

- Como supo que soy escritor?- le pregunto Arthur

- Se puede saber mucho de las personas con solo examinar sus hábitos, vestimentas, incluso su manera de hablar, primero que nada tienes un gran callo en el dedo medio derecho, el cual es muy diferente de las personas que pintan o tocan música, por lo cual deduzco que has estado escribiendo demasiado, lo siguiente son manchas azules sobre tus mangas, hechas con tinta, además escribes dentro de tus puños gran cantidad de material que pensaste que se te podría olvidar.

- Vaya es como mi maestro, a él le gustaba mucho observar detenidamente.

- En cuanto a usted señorita, deduzco que suele viajar con frecuencia debido a su forma de vestir, la cual no es nada común en Londres, además de que tiene ciertos modismos extraños al hablar de vez en cuando, he podido escuchar varias exclamaciones en japonés desde que me han traído a esta habitación, pero siendo usted aun muy joven, no es historiadora, al menos sus manos no lo demuestran, pero, puedo percibir una profunda sabiduría acerca de ese pueblo con solo verla a los ojos, además de que sus delicados y menudos brazos ocultan una fuerza poco convencional en una dama, lo que me lleva a suponer que investigas las artes del combate japonés. Además- agrego tomando mi mano derecha- Aunque la piel de mus muñecas aun sea muy tersa, percibo ligeramente unas leves descamaciones que son causa de empuñar, con bastante fuerza, una espada.

- Una katana para serle más exacta señor Jeremy- le dije sonriendo.

- Me gustaría que me pusiera al corriente de lo que está pasando en esta mansión conde- le dijo a Ciel tomando asiento en el sofá individual de terciopelo, justo frente al lugar de Ciel.

Él le conto lo que pasaba en la mansión, cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido, desde la muerte de Siemens, las heridas de Phelps, el asesinato de Sebastian. Jeremy escucho con atención, por su semblante adivinaba que estaba meditando la situación, después de que Ciel termino de contarle los detalles, Jeremy pidió examinar los cuerpos, pero, que antes los trasladaran a habitaciones separadas, ya que estando los tres juntos en el sótano su esencia se mezclaría entre ellos y con la esencia del vino de la bodega.

Ciel no lo medito ni un instante, y ordeno a Bard, Mei Rin y Finny mover los cuerpos a habitaciones separadas. Ambos se pusieron de pie, Jeremy le pidió a Ciel que le permitiera cambiar sus ropas húmedas. Ciel le dijo que la ropa de su predecesor le quedaría demasiado ajustada debido a su complexión, por lo que le prestaría algunas prendas de su mayordomo muerto.


End file.
